Worth the Wait
by Siancore
Summary: Richonne fic that's a mixture of a prompt/confession on Tumblr about Michonne and Rick going on a double date with Andrea and Shane. I mixed it up a little to include what would happen if Richonne didn't really like each other at first! AU no zombies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! How awesome was SDCC for us Richonners? I loved all of the interviews and photographs and am feeling all kinds of inspired.

I know I have a few stories needing updates and shouldn't be starting new ones, but I can't help it! Anyways, this is a mixture of a prompt/confession on Tumblr about Michonne and Rick going on a double date with Andrea and Shane. I mixed it up a little to include what would happen if Richonne _didn't_ really like each other at first! AU no zombies.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

Warning: M for language and other stuff and thangs

* * *

Michonne walked gracefully into her office and placed her briefcase down on her desk; she kicked off her heels once she had taken a seat, took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes. It was the end of a long week at the small firm where she worked as a defence attorney and she was looking forward to some downtime. She was about to check her emails when her friend and fellow attorney, Andrea Harrison, came through her door unannounced. The visitor smiled in a goofy manner at Michonne and she knew right away she was going to ask for something.

"What is it now?" Michonne asked as Andrea closed the door behind herself and sat down.

"You know how we've been best friends for ages now?"

"Yeah," answered Michonne.

"And how we were roommates in law school and then for two years afterwards we shared that dingy little apartment?"

"I remember," Michonne offered as she leaned back in her chair.

"And you know how I always look out for you and I pick up your dry-cleaning and get those theatre tickets for you and how you love me so, so much?" Andrea said.

"Yes, I know. Get to your point, counsellor," Michonne said, sounding every bit like her mother who was a judge did.

"Well, I need to ask a huge favor of you. Well, it's not actually that huge, but I know how you are about these things…"

"Andrea, spit it out," Michonne said, growing impatient with her friend.

"Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to come on a double date with me," said Andrea sounding hopeful.

Michonne sighed.

"You know I don't have time for dating," Michonne explained; it was a line that her friend had heard many a time before.

"Because you never _make_ time, Mich. Come on, it could be fun. When's the last time we actually had some fun together?" Andrea asked.

"Umm, just last week you came over with that bottle of red…"

"And we ended up sorting your filing system in your home office into chronological and alphabetical order," Andrea complained.

"That's fun for me!" Michonne countered.

"Come on, just do this one thing for me. I like this guy, but I'm not sure of him yet; plus I told him I'd only meet up it was a double date and I want to stand by the parameters I set out. He's got that whole sexy bad boy vibe goin' on and I wanna take it slow this time so I thought you could meet his friend…"

"So it's a _blind_ double date, I don't even choose the guy?" Michonne snorted.

"Something like that. And to be fair, you've only been here for two months so I wasn't even sure if you knew any guys here since all you do is work and go straight home. So what do you say?" Andrea asked.

Michonne rolled her eyes.

"What kind of losers do you have lined up for us?" asked Michonne; Andrea smiled as she knew she was wearing her friend down.

"Oh, they're cops," she squealed excitedly. "Girl! Who doesn't love a man in uniform?"

Michonne chuckled at Andrea as she did a little dance while she was seated.

"You have a point there," Michonne replied. "Fine, when is this double date then?"

Andrea smiled widely.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? That's a little short notice," Michonne exclaimed.

"Mich, your filing will still be there when you get home. Come on. Be spontaneous for once," offered Andrea.

Michonne sighed and leaned her elbows on her desk. She really did need to stop letting Andrea talk he into things.

"Fine! Is the friend some bad boy type too?" Queried Michonne.

"No, I don't think so." Andrea answered.

"What's this guy's name?"

Andrea leapt from her seat and hugged her friend.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate this," she said. "And his name is Rick Grimes."

* * *

"Rick, fuck ya! Why you gotta be so boring?" Asked an incredulous Shane Walsh of his partner and best friend since childhood.

"I'm not boring. I just got better things to do than go on some double date with you. How old are these ones? Early twenties, again? I don't need you fixin' me up with these girls who are closer to Carl's age than mine," Rick replied.

"These ones ain't young and immature like the last ones. I'm tellin' ya, I won't make that mistake again. Come on, buddy. She said she wouldn't date me unless we doubled up," said Shane.

"That sounds like bullshit," Rick laughed.

"Well, it ain't and this one's different, so what ya say?" asked Shane.

"Shit, you and Miss New Thang better get cozied up real quick 'cause I ain't stayin' out long," Rick said adamantly.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, asshole," Rick replied. "So when's this happenin'?"

"Tonight."

"Shane, Lori's droppin' the kids off tonight…"

"Just get Carl to watch Judy for a little while," pleaded Shane.

Rick thought inwardly that he needed to stop letting his friend talk him into things.

"Fine. I'll be there only for an hour. You fuckin' owe me, man."

* * *

Michonne used the blunt end of the tweezers to press the fake eyelash to Andrea's eyelid as she sat still on her bed.

"Ouch. You're pressing too hard, Mich!" said Andrea.

"Sorry. I told you I've never done this before. Why didn't you go to the beauty shop like before?"

"No time. This whole date was rushed," she explained.

"Yeah, I kind o' got that impression. Open your eye slowly…Yeah, that looks great," Michonne said as she placed the tweezers back into the cosmetics case and patted down her blouse.

"Um, when are you getting ready?" Andrea queried as she checked the time on her phone.

"I am ready," Michonne answered as she flicked her hair.

"Bitch, you're not wearing _that_ …"

"Bitch, I look good!" said Michonne with a wink.

"Yeah, for the office. You've got a smokin' hot body, get rid of the pant suit. Throw on a push up bra. Show a little ass," Andrea offered as both women burst out into laughter.

"I don't think so, but at least let me borrow a different top then," Michonne said as she walked over to Andrea's wardrobe.

"Oh I've got the perfect outfit for you," Andrea said excitedly as she made her way over to stand beside her friend.

* * *

Rick checked his wrist watch as his ex-wife explained that their sixteen year old son Carl had been fighting at school again. She had arrived forty-five minutes late to make their drop-off; Rick was now late for the date Shane had organized. His cell phone rang for the third time and he removed it from his pocket to silence the ringtone.

"Am I boring you, Rick? Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" asked Lori, quite irritated at his seemingly rude behaviour.

"Of course not. I'm listenin', Lori. Go on," he said as he placed the phone back in his pocket.

"He's just been too much to handle, lately," she said in hushed tones.

"Well I said I wanted the kids with me…"

"That's not gonna happen," she retorted.

"You know Carl wants to be here. That's probably what all this fightin' and gettin' in trouble shit is about," Rick said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about that right now. Just make sure you have a word to him about it, okay?" said Lori.

"You know I will," replied Rick as he walked with her to the front door.

* * *

Michonne finished off the last of her second glass of sparkling water as she sat across the table from Andrea and Shane. She wore her hair pulled back in a chignon, a knee length black strapless dress, heels, a simple silver necklace and matching silver stud earrings. Her expression was one of impatience. She had to sit in the bar with her friend and her new beau while they flirted; she felt like the most obvious third wheel.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going," Michonne finally said as she stood and picked up her purse.

"No, Mich. He's just a little late," Andrea pleaded.

Even though Andrea was now comfortable with her date, she still wanted desperately for Michonne to have some fun. Though waiting on a blind date who was almost an hour late was not something that appealed to Michonne.

Shane picked his phone up from the table as it vibrated loudly.

"Look, it's him now. Hold on…" he said as he answered.

Michonne walked around to Andrea and hugged her; she gave Shane a small wave and walked away.

…..

 _"Shane? I'm on my way,"_ said Rick as he rushed out to his car.

"Never mind, buddy. She got tired of waitin'. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Michonne awoke at the usual time of six-thirty and dragged herself out of bed. She went about getting ready for her morning jog. Before she left her small home, she checked her phone for any messages. There was a new text from Andrea which read:

 _Sorry again Mich. Meet me for breakfast? xx_

Michonne sent a response, placed her phone down on the bookshelf and made her way outside. While she was not necessarily looking forward to the impromptu double date, she did feel somewhat silly and disheartened at being stood up. It took a lot for her to break her routine and go out on a limb; to try something new. She felt foolish for even thinking she could have some semblance of a new life with meeting new people in a new town after her messy break up with Mike. A nice brisk jog would do well to clear her mind.

* * *

 _One month later_

Andrea leaned her head on Michonne's bare shoulder as the two women sat side-by-side in former's backyard. The smoky smell of meat cooking on the outside grill wafted around as the two women watched the few guests making small talk. They sipped their cocktails and Michonne motioned to Shane who was doing the cooking on that lazy, late Saturday afternoon.

"So he brought that apron with him? I sure as hell know your hard earned money would not be spent on something like that." Michonne chortled.

Referring to the apron that had _WILL COOK FOR SEX_ written in bright red letters.

"Yes, I know. I know. He's not that classy. But to be honest, neither am I and he's gonna get some sex later anyways," said Andrea as both of the women laughed loudly.

"God, I've missed just joking around with you," she added.

Michonne nodded.

"Yeah, same here. This is the first Saturday that I haven't been into the office for so long," Michonne said with a sigh.

"How's the Program organizing coming?" asked Andrea of the Young Offender Rehabilitation Program Michonne was working on.

"Slowly but surely. The last part of the funding came through so that's great," Michonne said happily.

Andrea smiled; she was proud of all of the hard work her friend was doing.

"We should do something to celebrate," Andrea proposed as she sat up straight and smiled widely at Michonne.

"We are doin' something. We're gettin' drunk off of this good shit, what is this by the way?" Michonne said as she took the straw out and drank from the cup.

"And we're gonna sit here and wait for the white people to start dancing," Michonne continued, feeling a little tipsy.

Andrea laughed uproariously.

"I forgot you like watchin' white folks dance," she said with a smile.

"Girl, it's one of my favourite things. So you better get your ass up! I thought this was a party?" Michonne said jokingly.

The two best friends laughed some more and finished off their drinks. Andrea went to refill the mixture of Bacardi Gold, Malibu Rum and pineapple soda for herself and Michonne when a few more guests started arriving. Andrea set their cups down on the ice box and went to greet them. Michonne had no idea who a lot of those people were, with the exception of Andrea's neighbours and a few people who worked at the courthouse. She scanned the backyard and smiled amicably if she caught the gaze of someone.

Her eyes fell on the man who had just arrived at the get together; he was in his late thirties or early forties, with dark hair that was greying at the temples, salt and pepper stubble, deep blue eyes and a nice smile. She took note right away that he was quite good looking. He wore a light coloured button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; the shirt was tucked into dark jeans and she noticed he wore dark boots. Michonne thought at that moment that the party just got interesting.

After the stranger left Andrea to go and talk to Shane, Michonne, not waiting for her friend to return with the drinks, sidled up alongside her. Michonne took the refill from Andrea and then looked over to where the new arrival was standing with Shane; to her surprise, both men were looking over at them.

"Who is that?" Michonne asked as their eyes locked.

* * *

" _That's_ Andrea's friend?" Asked Rick as he looked across the yard with raised eyebrows.

The woman who was standing with his best friend's new girlfriend was stunning. She was wearing a deep claret dress that hugged her athletic figure perfectly, was strapless and stopped just above her knees. An amulet that resembled a mandala hung from a thin, gold chain that extended down past the rise of her breast. The necklace matched her gold strappy flat footwear. Her long dreadlocks framed her beautiful face; she was all bright eyes and full lips.

"Yes, sir. That's Michonne. You feel like a stupid son of a bitch now, don't ya for standin' her up?" Shane asked with a laugh as he patted Rick on the back.

Rick did not reply. Truth be told, he did feel a little foolish and overly disappointed.

* * *

"Don't you leave me standing here," Michonne said to Andrea through gritted teeth.

Her friend just smiled and hurried away as Rick Grimes approached almost shyly. He stopped in front of Michonne with a beer in his left hand; he extended his right hand to her.

"Hello," he said softly. "I'm Rick."

Michonne took his hand way too eagerly; she inwardly chided herself.

"Michonne," was her short reply.

"Yeah, I know. Shane pointed you out. I wanted to say sorry for the whole debacle with that date we were meant to go on," he said earnestly.

Michonne nodded.

"It's fine. I'm over it," she quipped, sounding a lot harsher than she had meant to.

Rick raised his eyebrows slightly, taken aback by her apparent bluntness.

"Yeah, well. I mean it ain't like either of us wanted to be there so," he retorted.

Michonne stood up a little straighter as she sipped from her cup.

"Right, just doing our respective besties a favour, right?" She offered flatly.

"Sure," Rick said sipping his own drink and feeling the mood turn sour.

"Just some of us actually, I dunno; came through and turned up. Oh well. It was nice to finally meet you," she said a little too snidely for his liking.

"Yeah, you too," said Rick clenching his jaw and not knowing what exactly had just happened.

Michonne offered a small smile that did not reach her eyes and then walked away, leaving Rick standing there confused.

 _Was she really just givin' me attitude?_ He thought to himself.

…..

The party was in full swing and Andrea and Michonne were in the bathroom checking their hair and make-up.

"I can't believe you were a bitch to him," Andrea said.

"I didn't mean to be; besides, I knew the date was no big deal, but I still held up my end of it. So I'm gonna hold it against him. Thinks he can come on over with his southern charm and those baby blues and I'd be like. Sure, whatever. No hard feelings. What a dick," Michonne replied light-heartedly.

"Speaking of dick, how are you ever gonna get any if you don't play nice? Maybe give Rick a second chance. He's been eying you all night," Andrea said.

Michonne knew this was true; his stare had found her a number of times. She tried to ignore him.

"Firstly, I don't need to be worrying about dick. I've got Chico…"

"Who the fuck is Chico?" asked Andrea.

"A certain battery operated toy that you bought me for my last birthday," said Michonne.

"You named your vibrator?" Andrea laughed.

"Yes!" Michonne replied.

"Girl, you need to get laid! Rick! Rick? We need help here. Rick!" She called out playfully before Michonne grabbed her and covered her mouth with her hand, both of them laughing boisterously.

"Seriously," started Andrea after they caught their breaths. "You need to start dating again; Rick's a good guy."

"I don't have time. You know that. Your man's BFF wasted my time when I finally did relent. I won't be made a fool of twice," replied Michonne a little sombrely now.

Andrea noticed and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I know, doll. You deserve all the best. Come on, the white people are dancing; I feel it in my waters."

…..

Both women hooked their arms together and walked back outside. They went to where Shane, Rick and a red haired man named Abraham and a young woman named Rosita were standing. Michonne caught Rick's eye for a moment as she stood beside Andrea silently. A few people gathered on the paved area that was obviously the nominated dance floor; the music of some popular song was playing and the people were dancing. Michonne and Andrea watched them and smiled; Rick Grimes discreetly watched Michonne as he continued listening to Abraham.

"I don't know what the hell they want all o' this gun reform for," said the red haired man to Rick. "Things are fine just the way they are."

"It's all o' them leftist assholes stirrin' up shit," added Shane. "I say praise the lord and pass the ammunition."

"Fuckin' A," replied Abraham.

Rick nodded.

"It's unconstitutional is what it is," said Rick as he looked again at the dark skinned beauty.

Michonne scoffed as their conversation caught her attention; she had debated the issue of gun control a number of times with colleagues. She bit her lip and tried to stay quiet; she might have too if that damned Rick Grimes with his fucking cowboy swagger and intense eyes would stop stealing glances at her, thinking she did not notice what he was doing.

"You got some thoughts on it?" asked Rick as he tilted his head to the side.

Michonne sighed.

 _This is why I don't go to parties,_ she thought.

"I think the legislation could be more stringent," she weighed in finally.

Everyone in the small group turned to look at her; Rick sighed to find they were at odds regarding something else.

"Do ya now, sweetheart?" asked Abraham.

"Yes. And I'm not your sweetheart," she said firmly.

"That would imply you were sweet, right?" Abraham replied in a whisper and Rick chortled a little.

Michonne glared at both of them and ignored what she heard.

"The laws surrounding firearms and who has access to them are too lax. It would change a lot of things that are wrong with our criminal justice system if we made reforms to gun control. It makes sense," Michonne offered as Andrea dragged Shane onto the dance floor just as he was about to open his mouth, not wanting him to get into a debate with her best friend; a debate he would lose.

"What would make sense is if assholes stopped breakin' the law," Rick finally said as if he were challenging her; and he was.

Michonne's eyes met his gaze but she did not back down.

"That's right. Some jerk off steps on my property lookin' to rob me then you best believe I'm fillin' his ass with lead," said Abraham.

"Not that simple," Michonne said in response. "I mean what kind of hillbilly hell have I stepped into?"

Rick rolled his eyes; he was irked at people from the city thinking those in his small town were all backwoods idiots. This woman, Michonne; she unsettled him somehow. There was something about her that he could not put his finger on. Not that he cared about what she thought, he reasoned; but deep down, even if Rick was not going to admit it, he did not want to look _less than_ in front of her. Her 'hillbilly' comment got his back up; he felt the need to become defensive. The others did not mind it.

"Well, sweetheart, this hillbilly's gotta piss real bad," said Abraham and left the conversation with Rosita in tow as Rick and Michonne stared each other down.

They were quiet a moment before he spoke.

"You make a living off of people breaking the law don't you? Why do you even care? I didn't think some hot shot city lawyer would have an opinion on gun control either way," Rick said as he downed the last of his drink.

Michonne felt a dull throbbing in her temple.

"I make a living off of defending people who break the law. A constitutional right that they're entitled to. Your job depends on lawbreakers as much as mine does," she said as she tilted her head.

"I get dangerous people off the streets, your job is to argue their case and put 'em back out there, so your _opinion_ on all o' this is just confusin' me right now," said Rick.

"Have you ever been shot in the line of duty, Deputy?" Michonne asked as she stepped a little closer to Rick; his breath hitched from their proximity.

He shook his head.

"No, ma'am."

"Well, my father was a police officer and some random who got a gun without a proper fuckin' background check shot him when I was ten years old. He died three days before Christmas, so yeah; I got an opinion on it. If that confuses you, that really is not my problem. Please excuse me."

With that she ambled over to Andrea and Shane and informed them she would be leaving; she used Shane's phone to call a cab and Andrea walked her out of the yard. Rick cursed under his breath and felt like a backwoods asshole.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for checking this out.

Please let me know what you think.

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, dear readers; thanks for the tremendous response to the first chapter. I find it interesting that most people think it's up to Rick to do something to win Michonne over. Then there's those who think Michonne is too hard on Rick. Great thoughts guys; I love hearing them. Now bear with me while I respond to you all:

Lyra Verse & Ttgranger: Glad you're liking it so far!

Jaylinn: I assure you more tension is coming lol

ssaamm23: she was a little hard on Rick, though she has her reasons.

focusedOnProsperity & kdthle23: physical attraction is definitely there, but we'll see how the rest works out.

CherokeeRose29: *blushes* thanks! Let's hope Rick likes a challenge!

Literaturechick: They are very passionate in what they believe in; will there be any room for compromise?

Snooterooni: I was thinking about the rocky start they had on the show while writing this.

Guest: I'm glad you liked this new direction I've taken and thank you.

Severelybabykryptonite: Oh dear, I'm not sure if things are better, but they could be a lot worse lol no, I'm kidding; I think they've made some progress.

RichonneSlag: Ha! Fights between them are fun because they're both so stubborn lol

Leannan: Hmm nice conjecture about their future. I won't say too much…

Guest: Thanks. The tricky thing with an AU story is staying true to the characters; for me, Rick and Michonne's stubbornness and steadfastness in the face of difficulty is something that can and should remain the same.

simple1234: Haha I'm sure I've said the exact line at a party once or twice lol

CodeName-M.e: Aww that's nice of you to say; to quote my favourite Merlin I do this with great skill hahaha but seriously, I don't know. Thank my muses Rick and Michonne! and I love when Poussey was pestering for that update lol

KK: Oh you see straddling in their future? ;) nice. Nice…

Guestz: Here's to Rick's redemption!

The Puppeteer: Thanks! I wanted this to be close to real life.

Alex311: I loved their friendship on the show before Andrea was written so terribly and this is pretty much how I envision their friendship if they met before the ZA.

Gabismgd: Thank you for reading! You are the one who rocks!

Guest: More coming at you right now : )

Sharei27: Haha yes, she does want to date, but being hurt leads to trust issues. I'm not sure if Rick made the best first impression on her.

* * *

Michonne finished her morning jog, had a shower and went to meet Andrea for breakfast before she went into the office. Molly's Diner had the best croissants in town and the two women visited it religiously on Saturday and Wednesday mornings. If they did not see each other throughout the week, they were certain to keep these days marked on their calendars.

The two friends had been through so much together and had always been there to support one another. So when Andrea suggested a new start for Michonne in the town where she had been appointed county prosecutor, Michonne followed her friend there. She liked the pace of life away from the city. Her work load was less which meant she had time for other things, like her interest in youth justice and working with young people in general. She also cancelled out running the risk of accidently bumping into her ex-boyfriend Mike. She was settling into King County very well after three months of being there. Being a stickler for routine, Michonne always looked forward to and enjoyed Wednesday breakfast with her best friend.

"So, we didn't get the chance to talk much about it the other night, but the Program funding, it all came through?" asked Andrea as she took a drink from her coffee.

Michonne smiled and nodded.

"Yes. The good old Justice Department, well actually the OJP responded quicker than I thought. It's all falling into place. Thanks to you and your immaculate submission writing skills also," she offered.

"Please, it was because of your proposal. I'm proud of you, Mich. You've dreamed about this for a long time now. I'm glad it's finally happening," Andrea said with a smile.

"Thanks," Michonne said beaming brightly as she took a bite from her croissant.

In Michonne's peripheral vision, she noticed someone entering the diner; when she focussed on them, she realized it was Rick Grimes in his uniform. He had his hat tucked under his arm and was squinting as he read the chalkboard menu.

"Great, this asshole," said Michonne softly.

Andrea went to turn her head.

"No, don't look!" said Michonne as she kept her eyes on her friend.

After his order was placed, Rick noticed Michonne and Andrea; he seemed to be contemplating whether or not to approach them. He and Michonne had not gotten off to the best start, but he would not let that get in the way of displaying good manners.

"Mornin' ladies," Rick said as he approached.

Michonne did well to hide her sigh and Andrea was now free to turn around.

"Hi Rick," said Andrea.

"Deputy," said Michonne.

Rick offered them a pleasant smile.

"Pull up a chair," Andrea said while Michonne kicked her under the table discreetly.

"I'd love to," Rick said as his eyes darted to Michonne then back to Andrea. "But I'm gettin' my order to go."

Michonne picked up her cell phone and pretended to be texting.

"Okay," replied Andrea. "Maybe next time."

Rick nodded, feeling a standoffish vibe from Michonne. The lady behind the counter called his name.

"It's ready now. See y'all later," Rick said amicably.

Both women said _bye_ at the same time; Rick nodded to them, collected what he had ordered, and left the diner.

"Why are you kicking me like you're Andy Carrol?" asked Andrea when she was certain Rick was out of earshot.

"What? Andy who? And why are you asking _Rick_ to join us? You know I don't like him," Michonne said.

"You don't even know him, bitch!" Andrea laughed.

"Bitch, I know enough!" replied Michonne.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Not all men are pricks, you know that, right?" Andrea asked.

Michonne shrugged.

"They're not all gonna be like that asshat Mike."

"God, how did this conversation turn to him?" Michonne asked as she rolled her eyes now.

"Sorry. I just don't want to you project any negative feelings you still have about Mike on to other guys who clearly like you…"

" _Negative feelings_? Babe, how many times do I have to remind you that you are _not_ my therapist so cool it. And that man does not like me. He thinks I'm an entitled hypocrite," explained Michonne.

"Did he say that, because if he did I'll kick his ass…"

"Not in so many words, but that's the feeling I get," Michonne said. "Maybe I was a little bitchy at your party, but he didn't have to make remarks about my integrity. You know what? Never mind. I don't want to talk about him anymore. I am so glad he stood me up for that date…"

"Oh my god, Michonne! Is that what this is about?"

"No. Well…At first, yes; but not anymore. We didn't hit it off. You thought we would, and we didn't. So let's leave it at that," she offered.

"No, let's backtrack. He made remarks about your integrity?" Asked Andrea.

"In a roundabout way, yes; but it's stupid. We disagreed on that whole gun control thing. Not important. Change the subject," said Michonne.

"How are you even an attorney? We live for this debating shit!" Andrea said with a smile.

"I know right! But his comments just, I dunno; rubbed me the wrong way," Michonne offered as she sipped her coffee.

"You want him to rub you the right way, uh?" Andrea teased.

Michonne tried to hide a smile and look annoyed at the same time.

"Shut up!" she replied.

xXxXx

Rick walked into the Sheriff's Department station with his and Shane's coffees and pastries; he sat the hot cups down on his desk and pulled out his seat; he then sat the food toward the end of his desk. He did not know why he was suddenly feeling a little bit annoyed; it most likely had something to do with that woman he had not long ago been acquainted with giving him attitude again.

She seemed to have something against him, and that caused him irritation. Yes, he had been late for their impromptu date; yes he disagreed with her politics; and yes, he made some insensitive comments about her opinions spawned by the death of her father. But Rick was not a bad person; and for some reason he just wanted her to see that.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was annoyed with himself for wanting her to like him so much. It made no sense to him.

"Why are you starin' off into space?" asked Shane as he took a seat at his desk directly adjacent to Rick's.

Rick was shaken from his thoughts.

"Just thinkin'. Here," he said as he handed over the coffee.

"Thanks, man."

"Oh, I saw Andrea just before," Rick said and then added casually: "She was at Molly's with her friend."

"Yeah, it's Wednesday. They go there for breakfast every Wednesday," Shane offered as he typed his login details into his laptop using his two index fingers.

Rick decided he might check his emails as well; after a quiet moment, he spoke.

"So, what's her deal?"

Shane stared at his screen while asking: "Whose deal?"

"Andrea's friend," said Rick, as he kept his eyes on his own screen; Shane looked at him questioningly.

"Who, Michonne?" asked Shane.

Rick nodded.

"What's her deal?"

"What d'ya mean?"

Rick sighed.

"I mean, she's a little bit…"

"What? Out o' your league?" Shane laughed.

"No. I was gonna say… _unapproachable_ ," said Rick.

"I think she's pretty cool once you get to know her," said Shane.

"More like cold," said Rick.

"Shit, son. You really can't stand it, can you?"

"Can't stand what?" asked Rick as he tilted his head.

"When a new person you meet don't like you. You're still on that teacher's pet bullshit, boy. Not every single person you meet is gonna think you're great. I get it. She's a cool lady with a nice ass and you're pissed that you couldn't win her over," said Shane.

Rick was quiet as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, buddy, for some people, first impressions are important. Maybe you blew it with her," Shane said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Rick remained silent as he reached for the pastries.

"And it sucks because I can tell you like her," Shane added.

Rick scoffed.

"Don't know where you got that idea from," he said unconvincingly before taking a bite from his Danish.

"We grew up together, man. I was there when you had your first kiss with Darla Petrie near the flagpole after school in the seventh grade and I was best man at your wedding. I know when you like a girl, asshole. Who you think you're talkin' to?" Shane asked with a chortle.

Rick shook his head and tried to supress his grin.

XXxXx

It had been around two weeks since Michonne had received confirmation from the Justice Department's Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention that the Program she had spent three years devising would finally be granted funding. Now, as part of her role with the Public Defender's Office, she was ready to do the ground work to get the Young Offenders Rehabilitation Program up and running. She had been given time off from her legal duties to project manage the Program; now it was all official.

Since the paperwork, submissions and proposals had all been completed and accepted, it was now up to Michonne to meet with different agencies in the community to garner support for the Program. If a community was serious about a reduction in youth crime; youth welfare; and juvenile justice, they needed to pull together.

Michonne carried her laptop, briefcase and a stack of information leaflets up the steps of the Town Hall, ready to deliver her first briefing about the Program. She fumbled with what she was carrying as she tried to pull the door open.

"Hold on, let me get that for you," called a voice from behind her.

She stopped and waited as a man in his mid to late forties rushed up the steps and held the door open for her. Michonne stepped in and offered him thanks as they walked together.

"I'm Morgan Jones," he said offering an introduction. "You must be Michonne."

"Yes, nice to meet you. You're from the Youth Centre, right?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he held an interior door open for her as well.

"Great. It's nice to actually put a face to names from emails," she laughed as they stepped into the board room.

No one else had arrived at the meeting at that point so Michonne went about setting up her presentation.

"So, looks like I'm the early bird here," Morgan mused.

"Nothin' wrong with that," Michonne offered as she logged in to her computer before adding: "I actually find tardiness really distasteful."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said with a smile.

She offered him a polite grin and continued setting up.

"Who else are you expecting today? Which other agencies?" Morgan queried.

Michonne finished hooking the cables to the projector and then looked to Morgan, then to the right as she recalled the list of those invited.

"You guys; the high school; reps from the DOC, OJP, the Courthouse and Sheriff's Department; Father Gabriel and some others from the church youth group; and the owners of Willow Bend Farm. I should have a good turn out," said Michonne as she neatly stacked her piles of paperwork.

"Crap," she then said.

"What's wrong," asked Morgan.

"I forgot the printed copies of the vision statement and action plan" she said just as the other attendees started arriving.

…..

"What about those youngsters who are getting into trouble, but have not been in the juvenile justice system?" asked Morgan. "Can they participate if we want to prevent them from offending?"

"They're not actually covered by the funding," said Michonne. "Mainly because this is a rehabilitation program and not an initial intervention…"

Just then, the door to the boardroom creaked open, and a few heads turned to see Rick Grimes enter. He offered an apologetic look to Michonne and then to his superior, Sheriff Sinclair.

"Excuse me," he said, taking note of Michonne's annoyed countenance. "Just need a quick word with the Sheriff."

Rick leaned close to the older man's ear and spoke succinctly about a matter that needed his immediate attention. The Sheriff stood and addressed Michonne.

"I'm sorry, this was an informative presentation and I'm glad to lend this Program our support and resources, but something urgent has come up so I have to leave," he explained.

"Of course," said Michonne. "I'll bring the other documents over…"

"Please don't trouble yourself. I'll have my Deputy here collect them from you later," he said with a smile.

Michonne looked at Rick and nodded before thanking the Sheriff; Rick offered her a small smile and followed his boss out.

xXxXx

The presentation was a success and Michonne had gathered support from all of the stakeholders that she needed. She sat barefooted in her office, pulled out her phone and began to text Andrea. Just then, her desk phone buzzed; an incoming call from reception.

"Yes?" she answered.

The voice on the other end said: "Deputy Rick Grimes to see you."

Michonne felt an involuntary flutter in her stomach.

"Thanks. Send him in."

She quickly fixed her hair and used the dark reflective screen of her phone to check her appearance before rolling her eyes and silently reprimanding herself.

There came a quick knock on her door before she bid the visitor to enter; Rick stepped in looking slightly awkward.

"Hi. I'm here for the paperwork for the Sheriff," he said softly.

"I know, let me just get it for you," Michonne said as she rifled through a stack on her desk.

She found what she was looking for and then held them out for Rick; he took the papers.

"Thanks," he offered while looking over the cover page.

" _Young Offenders Rehabilitation Program_ ," he read out aloud.

"Sorry?" Michonne asked.

"The Program, it's called Young Offenders Rehabilitation Program?"

 _Is this man dim-witted?_ She thought to herself.

"Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"So what is it? You don't like giving lowlife criminals a second chance, is that it?" Michonne asked in annoyance.

"What are you talkin' about, lady? I didn't say that. What's your problem?" Rick asked as he looked at Michonne incredulously.

"My problem is people in these positions of power who think they're so much better than and above everyone else but don't use their influence to effect change and judge those who want to…"

"You don't know me. You have no idea who I am and what's important to me. You just breeze into town and think we're all a bunch of dumb redneck fucks…"

Rick closed his eyes a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, ashamed of losing his cool. "That was out of line…"

"You should leave," Michonne said firmly.

He nodded.

"I should, but I really am sorry," he said as he turned towards the door.

Suddenly, Rick stopped and looked back at Michonne.

"What I meant was the name of the Program, it sounds too _negative_. I think it's great what you're doin' to help these kids straighten out; givin' 'em a second chance. Maybe come up with a more positive name to reflect the positive work you're doin'. That's all I was gonna say. Sorry for cussin' at you."

Rick said with a sigh as he let himself out and closed the door.

"Shit," said Michonne as she realized she should not jump to conclusions.

* * *

A/N: This incarnation of Rick and Michonne should probably stop drawing conclusions about each other. Stop _thinking_ that they know each other and actually _get_ to know each other; they might like the person that they discover, yeah?

Question: should Michonne change the name of the Program? If so, any suggestions (as I suck at naming things lol)?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Firstly, thanks for all of the name suggestions! They're so wonderful.

It was good to see Michonne squirming at the end of the last update lol now they both know what it feels like to put their foot in their mouth! This instalment will provide us with some background on where Michonne comes from. We're picking up on the same day that Michonne's Program gained community support.

Thanks to the following for leaving a review for me: Beautiful77; Make it up as I go; severelybabykryptonite; Sharei27; Jaylinn; KK; simple1234; ttgranger; literaturechick; impvme; cherokeeRose; CodeName-M.e; Brittny; thelisa17; and Guestz.

Trigger Warning: emotional abuse.

* * *

Michonne walked barefooted across the hardwood floor of the living room in the small two bedroom house that she rented. As she entered her kitchen, the tiles felt cool underfoot; she stepped towards the counter with her wine glass, which she soon filled with a second helping of red wine. She was in relax mode after a long day of meetings; a weight was now lifted from her because the dream she had of working with young offenders in a rehabilitative sense was coming to fruition. Garnering support from the local community meant that the community as a whole would care about it and strive to make it a success in the young people's lives.

When she still lived in the city, Michonne would use her free weekends to volunteer at the youth centre in her neighbourhood; it was where she had met her ex-boyfriend Mike. He was one of the counsellors and they hit it off right away. They were together, sharing an apartment, for five years and most of those years were filled with love and happy times; it was not until funding for the centre was withdrawn. Both Michonne and Mike were saddened by the loss of the centre because it was such a wonderful institution in their neighbourhood; Mike also found himself unemployed.

When he could not find a fulltime job, Mike was thrown into a deep depression as he viewed his own self-worth as low. He began to find any reason to start an argument with Michonne over her own work schedule; telling her she needed to spend more time at home and less time doing her job (something he did not demand when he was gainfully employed). She felt as if he was being controlling and that he resented her; which turned out to be true as he resorted to emotionally blackmailing Michonne before becoming verbally abusive.

It had gotten so bad that Michonne was taking regular leave of absence from work just so he would not feel so inadequate. Spending days on end at home with Mike was somehow a better option than having to listen to ten voicemail messages a day from him saying how selfish she was for putting her career before their relationship. He would threaten to hurt himself to get her to rush home, where she would find him lounging around the house and spending an unhealthy amount of time online chatting with people who weighed in with their own opinions on their relationship.

 _She's a selfish, self-centred whore of a bitch!_ Wrote one stranger.

 _She should be taking care of you instead of worrying about herself,_ said another.

 _Just knock her up and the bitch will have to quit her job and stay home to raise the kid,_ was offered as advice more frequently than one would imagine.

Michonne begged Mike to get help for his depression, but he dealt with it in solitude. She sourced referrals for him, but he did not want the help. When she told him that she was feeling smothered and needed some time away from him, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it to his own neck.

Gradually, Mike became more withdrawn and wanted Michonne to be home with him all of the time. She was an outgoing person who enjoyed being sociable, but towards the end of their relationship, she became a homebody; out of guilt from his emotional abuse, Michonne had little time for family and friends.

After Andrea received a phone call from Michonne one day out of the blue, she drove to the city and found her friend at a coffee shop looking emotionally drained and exhausted. She was uncommonly thin and looked afraid. When Andrea questioned Michonne about what had happened, Michonne explained that Mike had argued with her at length about him wanting to have a child. She vehemently told him it was her choice and that she did not want to at that time in her life as setting up her career was most important to her. Mike then flew into a rage destroying all of Michonne's birth control pills, calling her all manner of horrible names and finally pushing her up against a wall. Fearful that he was going to assault her, Michonne got away from him and called her friend.

She took stress leave from work before, as Andrea suggested, applying for a transfer to King County, fourteen months later her transfer was granted; another two months of finishing up her caseload in the city flew by before she actually got to move. Now, Michonne settled into her life in a new town with new people and she was doing what she loved; helping others.

…..

Michonne took her glass of wine and walked slowly back into her living room. She curled up on the couch, took a sip before reaching for the remote control to her stereo system and turning the music down. She picked up her cordless phone and dialled Andrea's number.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" said Andrea.

"Hey. Not much. Just kickin' back at home," replied Michonne.

"How'd it go today?"

"It went really well. I'm so excited that's it's all happening," she said and Andrea smiled.

"That's great! We should celebrate all of your hard work and persistence," offered Andrea. "You've put so much of your time and energy into this. Time to let your hair down before you get stuck in and I never see you for a while; you need some time to unwind."

"Definitely. I really do. Is it too short notice to plan a trip away for the weekend?"

"Yeah, well, at least a _nice_ trip," laughed Andrea as Michonne joined in.

"Well, how about we just go out for dinner and drinks tomorrow night?" said Michonne.

"Maybe we should just leave dinner out and get the drinks in?" offered Andrea.

"We'll see. Hey Andrea?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask your honest opinion about something?" she queried, her conversation with a certain Sheriff's Deputy still fresh in her mind.

"Sure," replied Andrea.

"Do you think the name of the Program sounds too… _negative_?" Michonne asked as she twirled the wine glass around in her fingers.

"I never really thought about it," she answered.

"Me too, at least not until that cop friend of yours said so," Michonne offered, feigning disgust.

"Who? Rick?"

"Yeah," she answered, pleased she was not the one to have said his name first.

"Wait, when did you talk to him? I thought you hated him?" Andrea asked curiously.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him," Michonne said, not fully believing her own words.

"Right, so what'd he say?" asked Andrea.

"He said a lot of things and then pointed out that the name sounded negative," Michonne explained.

"Ah, what kind of things did he say? You didn't even want him to sit with us while he waited for his coffee, and now I hear you're chattin' away like besties?" Andrea said incredulously.

Michonne sighed.

"It wasn't anything like that. He dropped by to grab some paperwork for the Sheriff and I was sort o' a huge bitch to him," she offered. "I think I owe Rick an apology."

"Oh my god, what did you say? Did you make him cry? Remember when you almost made that UPS delivery guy cry?" said Andrea.

Michonne chortled.

"No! Nothing like that. I guess I was being condescending to him when all he did was offer advice about the name of the Program," she said.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" laughed Andrea.

"Stop! It doesn't mean I like him. It just means I'm gonna say sorry for being that way with him," she said.

"So do you want his number or something…"

"No. Goodness no; I'll wait until I run into him somewhere. You know, no big deal," Michonne said.

"Maybe we should invite him to dinner tomorrow night…"

Michonne laughed: "No way!"

Andrea laughed too.

"Okay, baby steps."

xXxXx

Shane returned to his living room with another beer for Rick; he popped the top off of both bottles and the two men clinked them together before simultaneously drinking. They sat in comfortable silence as Shane checked the messages on his phone; he smiled and Rick knew it was because Andrea had sent something funny and personal. Rick kind of missed having that with a woman; he recalled how fun it could be at the beginning of a relationship. At this rate, he would most likely stay single forever.

"Where'd they go?" asked Rick.

"Andrea and Michonne?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea; she said somethin' about Stefano's, I wasn't really listenin'," Shane admitted.

Rick laughed.

"What asshole? I was playin' Candy Crush and y'all know I don't pay attention when I'm tryin' to level up!" Shane explained.

Rick shook his head incredulously.

"Ya know women like it when you actually listen to 'em," Rick offered.

"Screw you for givin' me advice on women when you fucked up any chance you had with Michonne," said Shane.

Rick took another drink.

"Who said I wanted another chance, ass face?" he asked.

"Whatever, man. Y'all could've been out to dinner tonight but no, you wanna go talkin' too much. Givin' your ass-backwards opinions on shit, thinkin' women like conversation; thinkin' they wanna hear all the shit that comes out yo' mouth," Shane said, half-jokingly.

Rick rolled his eyes but remained quiet a moment.

"Well tell me what they like then," Rick said challengingly.

"You wanna know what women like, uh dickhead?"

"Yeah, if it ain't too much trouble or getting' in the way of your Candy Crush," Rick chortled.

"Hey don't go speakin' ill of my Candy Crush. And, if you must know, which trust me, ya do, women like it when you go down on 'em; remember that shit, son. Best write it down, boy. Reverend Shane preachin' to ya now!" said Shane as both men laughed.

…..

The two best friends and partners sat quietly for a little while as Shane continued to scroll through his phone. He chuckled to himself at the text message Andrea had just sent and then turned the screen to face Rick. The message read:

 _Mich is asking qu's about Rick! :)_

Rick sat up straighter and tried to hold back a smile.

"Look at you, lookin' like a love sick teenager!" Shane teased.

"Piss off," said Rick as he felt somewhat youthful.

Shane laughed.

"You want me to text back and find out what she's askin' about you?" Shane asked.

Rick raised his eyebrows in Shane's direction.

"What you think?" asked Rick.

"I think that's your way of sayin' fuck yes!" was his reply.

Rick smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

xXxXx

"You're full of questions tonight," mused Andrea as she and Michonne sat at their table at Stefano's restaurant and sipped from their wine glasses.

"Since when were you so interested in Rick Grimes?"

"It was just something he said about me not knowing him and making judgements about him and I guess other people here too. I like this town; I like the people and I do want to get to know them. Guess I'm just startin' with him," Michonne said in earnest.

"Good for you, doll!" Andrea said as she smiled widely at her friend.

xXxXx

"Don't be grabbin' at my phone," Shane chided as Rick slumped back into the couch.

The more drinks they had, the less restrained Rick was feeling.

"Well, what did she ask?" he queried, growing impatient.

"Hold on lover boy, here; she asked why you were single. That's an easy one to answer, because Lori's a bitch," said Shane.

"Come on now, no need for that talk; she's the mother of my kids," Rick said seriously.

"Sorry," Shane apologized.

"Well, what is your woman tellin' her about me?" Rick asked, still impatient.

"How about we just call 'em and find out, uh?" Shane said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

xXxXx

"Seriously, I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you're texting your man?" said Michonne incredulously.

"He's ringing now…"

"Don't you answer that!" Michonne warned. "This is BFF time now; Shane can wait."

Andrea nodded and put her phone in her purse.

"I only texted him to tell him you were asking about his best bud," she explained.

"Great. Now he's gonna give me shit about Rick Grimes too I guess," Michonne said with a laugh.

"Oh, it might be a little worse than some teasing because he's having drinks with Rick Grimes right now, and I'm pretty certain he's showin' him my texts."

"Andrea!"

"What?"

"You two are makin' it sound like I'm interested in that man…"

"But you are though…"

"No I'm not!" Michonne exclaimed with wide eyes. "I was just asking questions. Great. Now he's gonna think I'm into him."

Michonne sighed.

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be" Andrea offered.

"Well no more telling your boyfriend what I'm asking about his friend, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry. But Mich, Rick wanted to know what you were asking! That's gotta mean somethin', right? Shane thinks it means something," Andrea said with hope.

"Oh my goodness; you and Shane need a hobby!"

"We've got a hobby; it's called matchmaking," she laughed.

Michonne rolled her eyes and chortled.

xXxXx

Breakfast with Andrea on Saturday morning happened a little later than Michonne had planned; both ladies were still a little tired from all of the wine they had consumed after dinner the night before.

"What are you doing later?" Andrea asked Michonne.

"Well, I was gonna head over to the garden centre and buy some potted plants. My yard is looking a bit plain," she answered.

"Sounds good but do you have time to take care of plants?" Andrea queried, knowing full well what Michonne's schedule usually looked like.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask the guy who does my lawns if he'll spruce the garden up for me," she wondered.

"It's a good idea, Mich. It means you're settling in here; you're comfortable here and invested in this town," Andrea smiled.

"Yeah," Michonne replied with a smile of her own. "I guess I am."

…..

Michonne took her time as she ambled along the aisles of the supermarket with a plastic shopping basket in hand; she had purchased some herbs from the garden centre earlier that day and was going to prepare herself a meal using some of them. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Michonne made her way to the check-outs. As she approached, she wished that she had ventured to shop for food earlier in the day. Now that it was late afternoon, there was an abundance of people stocking up on their weekend groceries; it was mostly families with small children crying for candy or ice cream while their parents tried to check off everything on their lists. Michonne felt a slight throbbing in her head.

She was just about to make her way over to an available check-out when a teenager with a shopping cart cut in front of her. Annoyed, Michonne bit her tongue in an effort not to reprimand the boy for his rudeness as she stood behind him and the small girl in the seating area of the cart. It seemed she did not need to say anything because seconds later, his father approached and spoke.

"Carl, let the lady in first; we've got a lot more stuff than she does," he said before looking apologetically at the lady in question.

When recognition registered, Rick smiled shyly.

"Oh, Michonne. Hey. Sorry about my son here pushin' in your way," he said, feeling his face grow warm.

"Hi, Rick. It's okay. I don't mind waiting," she said amicably, surprising herself as much as she did Rick.

"No, you've only got a few things. Jump ahead of us. I insist," said Rick as he gestured with his hand.

Michonne offered a coy smile and thanked Rick as she began to load her food up to be scanned.

"Carl, what do you say?" Rick then turned his attention to his sulking son.

"Sorry," the boy said to Michonne and then dropped his head again.

Michonne nodded to the teen and then glanced back at his father; she was doing a fine job at being friendly so she decided to make small talk.

"She's beautiful," Michonne said of Rick's daughter. "What's her name?"

He smiled proudly: "Her name's Judith. She's two years old."

"You only have the two?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a knowing smile; fully aware that Michonne had asked Andrea the same questions the night before.

She nodded again, thinking of what else she might say as the man at the register called for a price check on one of her items. Rick tried to think of something else to say also as he wanted to keep the conversation going. He thought her voice sounded really nice and rich when she was not upset or scolding someone; he enjoyed her smile as well.

"Got some nice fresh veggies there," Rick said, referring to her groceries as he kicked himself for talking about something as obviously boring as what was in her shopping basket.

"Yeah they look nice and fresh and I just went and bought a bunch of potted herbs for cooking so I'm gonna try them out…"

"Rick?" a voice cut in as Michonne was still speaking; she and Rick both looked over at the check-out next to them as a blonde lady stood with a shopping cart.

"Rick. I was trying to get in contact with you. Don't you ever answer your phone?" she asked before looking at Michonne somewhat dismissively.

"Oh sorry," she offered for interrupting, but continued to speak anyways.

"It's Ron's birthday this weekend and we're going camping, I wanted to know if you wanted to bring Carl along?"

Rick offered Michonne an apologetic look for the rudeness of his lady friend and began to tell the woman it was not a possibility for him to be there because of Judith, but that if Carl wanted to go, that would be fine.

Michonne finally paid for her groceries and began to walk away.

"Excuse me a sec, Jessie," said Rick before calling out to the woman who now seemed to be in a rush.

"Michonne? See you around," he said with a smile.

"Sure. Bye, Rick," she answered, feeling her head begin to ache once again.

* * *

A/N: Ha! Sorry. I had to throw that woman in somehow.

More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the insightful reviews everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been unwell.

* * *

"We've gotta give it a little more time," Rick said to Carl as they sat and ate dinner.

"How much more time is it gonna take, Dad? I can't stand staying there with Mom's douchebag new husband; I wanna come back here and live with you," the teenager explained.

Rick exhaled loudly and put his fork down on the table.

"I know, son; but these things take time," he offered gently. "Please, be patient a little longer. We'll get there."

Carl nodded his head: "Okay, Dad. I'll be patient."

Rick smiled.

"You know, it's good your mom gets to have a second chance at happiness; go easy on her, okay?" he asked of his son.

Carl sighed.

"I want her to be happy, I just don't want to live with them, I want to live with you," said Carl.

They sat in silence for a moment and Carl seemed to be deep in thought.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" the boy asked, surprising his father.

"Of course I am. I got you and Judy in my life. Y'all mean the world to me. I'm very happy," Rick said in earnest with a genuine smile.

Carl smiled back at his father as he shifted the food on his plate.

"Can I ask you somethin' else?" Carl queried.

"Sure. What is it?" Rick replied.

"Well, you know how Mom found someone else to marry, even though he is a dick…"

"Carl," Rick chided.

"Sorry, but he is!" the teen said.

"Okay, he is, but you were sayin'?" Rick laughed.

"I was gonna say, you know how Mom found someone else, do you think you will? Do you want to?" Carl asked.

Rick wiped his mouth with his napkin and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," he replied thinking it was a slightly awkward conversation to be having with Carl, though he always wanted to be straightforward and truthful with him.

"If it happens it happens," Rick added.

"So there aren't any ladies you're interested in?" Carl asked.

"Are you askin' because you're worried about me bein' happy or are you makin' sure there won't be another stepparent for you to deal with?" asked Rick.

Carl contemplated the question a moment.

"I think it's a lil' bit o' both, but mostly about you being happy," he offered with a grin.

Rick chortled.

"Alright, alright. At least you're bein' straight with me," the older Grimes said.

Judith ate in silence, more concerned with her food rather than her father's love life, or lack thereof.

"I'm not seein' anyone at the moment," Rick said. "But that could change in the future."

"So you have someone in mind? Who is she? Is it that lady from the supermarket? I think she likes you," said Carl.

Rick felt his face grow warm at the thought of Michonne liking him.

"Who Michonne? I only know her through work and she's a friend of Uncle Shane's girlfriend, but I admit she is kind o' interesting…"

"No, Dad. The other lady; Ron's Mom, what's her name again?"

"Jessie?" Rick said with a frown, a little disappointed his son was not referring to Michonne.

Beautiful, intriguing, stubborn Michonne.

"Yeah, Jessie. I think she likes you. I mean, why else would she invite me _and_ you to Ron's birthday camping trip?" Carl said as he screwed up his face.

"Ain't you friends with her boy?" Rick asked.

"Shit no!"

"Carl."

"Sorry. But no I'm not his friend. He's a dick," Carl said, taking a drink from his soda.

"Okay. Okay," Rick said with a slight laugh. "Well you must be glad I said no then."

Carl nodded.

"Hell yes!" he said as they both chuckled, only to be brought out of the moment from the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Carl jumped up from his spot at the table and made his way to the door. He opened it to find the person whom they had just been speaking of standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey," said Carl. "Can I help you?"

Jessie nodded in greeting.

"Hi, I was wondering if your dad was about," she said.

"Sure. I'll go get him," said Carl, not inviting her inside as he walked away.

Shortly thereafter, Rick met her at the door and asked her to step inside.

"Hey Jessie, what can I do for you?" Rick asked.

"Well," she started. "Since you don't ever answer my calls…"  
"Sorry about that. I had a pretty hectic day," Rick said, feeling as if he owed her an explanation for knowingly ignoring her calls.

"It's okay. I know what it's like to have kids and be single," she said with a smile.

"Right," said Rick, not sure where the conversation was going.

"So, since you _never_ answer your phone," she giggled. "I thought I'd come by before we head back out to the camping grounds and see if I couldn't persuade you to join us."

Jessie sounded hopeful and cheerful at once; this caused Rick to feel guilty for having to turn her down once more. He did, however, smile at her persistence.

"I do appreciate the offer," Rick said in earnest. "But like I said before, I can't take Judy out anywhere. She's runnin' small fever and it's best if we stay indoors."

Jessie nodded. She knew it was a long shot, but was determined to pursue Rick.

"I thought as much," she said.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"No. No, don't be sorry. That's what I like about you, Rick. You're a good father, a good man," she said softly.

Rick felt his face grow warm at the compliment.

"Thanks," he said coyly.

"Well," said Jessie. "You have my number so if you ever wanted to have a little break or get together some time when the kids aren't around, just let me know. I'm happy to meet up, if you'd like to."

Rick nodded and smiled.

"Uh sure. I'll let you know," he offered, surprising himself. "If I get some down time I'll give you a call or somethin'. We could grab a coffee."

Jessie's face lit up as she beamed widely.

"Great!" she said in a high pitched squeal.

"Okay," said Rick.

"I'll see you soon," said Jessie excitedly as she almost skipped down the front garden path.

Rick closed the door, leaned against it and hoped that he was not making a huge mistake befriending the young single mother.

xXxXx

Rick checked his text messages for the fifth or sixth time that morning; he had only just dropped Carl and Judith back with their mother the day before, and Carl was already texting him and saying he wanted to be back with his father. Rick sighed and told his son he would call him later in the day before he placed his cell back into his pocket, sat up straight and greeted Sheriff Sinclair.

"Good mornin', everyone. I trust y'all had a nice weekend," Sinclair said amicably as he set a stack of files down and took a seat at the head of the table.

The Deputies and other staff members dipped their heads in acknowledgement and waited for him to give their regular Monday morning briefing. They went through the meeting agenda and made small amendments to the daytime roster where applicable; Rick, it seemed, had a few less hours rostered on. This was news to him as he raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Deputy," said Sinclair.

"Sir, it seems as if I've had a few hours cut here, here and here," said Rick as he pointed at the columns labelled Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

"Oh, yes Grimes, about that; I was goin' to have a word with you before you came in, but since we're all here I might as well get it over and done with. You'll be workin' with the Public Defender's Office on that juvenile delinquency program," he stated.

"Sir, I didn't volunteer for that Program," said Rick.

"Well, son it ain't a volunteer program. A lot of money went into it and the Justice Department as well as the Public Defender's Office wanted my best and most capable and that would be you," said the Sheriff as the other officers grumbled disbelievingly around the table.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, sir, but ain't this takin' away from policing?" said Rick.

"Not at all," Sinclair replied. "It's offering a service to our community and it's a wonderful thing to be involved with. If you're worried about the hours, they're not too long and you'll be offered training as well. It's a great opportunity, Rick. You'll do fine," the Sheriff said with a smile.

Rick nodded, always up for a challenge.

….

Deputy Grimes sat in his squad car that was parked around the back of the Youth Centre; he checked his new roster again and was relieved that the hours that were delegated to be spent working on Michonne's youth program only equated to around seven hours per week.

 _Michonne_.

Rick felt his face grow warm at the thought of the woman. Admittedly, there was something about her that he found interesting; that was her ability to unnerve him. He was about to enter her territory and felt a little uneasy. Their past interactions, with the exception of the most recent, were always slightly challenging and Rick hoped that she was not going to give him a hard time. He flipped his visor down and then checked his appearance in the small mirror. After fixing his curls, Rick placed his hat on his head, exited the vehicle and strolled in the direction of the entrance.

Rick knew he was early as the receptionist led him through to the meeting room; he had planned on being on time so as to represent the Sheriff's Department well. He also wanted to make a better impression on Michonne, even if he was not going to admit that to himself.

"Hey, Rick. How's it goin'?" asked Morgan Jones as he walked up to Rick and shook his hand.

"I'm doin' fine, Morgan. How are you?" asked Rick with a smile.

"Yeah things are great, can't really complain. What can I do for you?" Morgan asked just as Michonne walked into the room from the back exit holding a pile of paperwork in her hands.

Rick's attention shot to her as she placed the files down with a small, adorable huff and then regarded both of the men. She looked amazing with her long hair falling freely about her shoulders, her sleeveless top hugging her form closely and her toned arms shimmering; she looked at ease in the simplicity of her elegance. Lost in his own thoughts and captivated by Michonne's beauty a moment, Rick did not hear Morgan until the third time he spoke his name.

"Rick?"

"Oh, sorry. I um, yeah; my mind went somewhere else just then. What were you sayin'?" asked Rick.

"I asked what brought you down here to see me," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Right. Yeah, I'm actually here for the young offenders program," Rick said as Michonne approached.

"Ah, okay. So Sheriff Sinclair sent you?" she asked, staring right into his eyes.

Her intense gaze made him feel short of breath.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here at your service," he said with a smile; the corner of Michonne's mouth turned up slightly.

"That's good," she said. "It's just training today, but I'm glad we're finally making a start as a group."

Rick nodded and thought of something else he could say; nothing came to mind so Michonne went back to doing what she was doing while Rick and Morgan stood awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad to have you on board, Rick," said Morgan as Michonne pretended not to listen to their conversation.

"You're one hell of a good cop and a family man to boot. The Sheriff couldn't have chosen a better Deputy."

Rick smiled at his old friend.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot comin' from you. Truth is, I didn't even know until this mornin' that I'd be here. I'm lookin' forward to it though," he said in earnest. "Just wanna help where I can."

"Here," said Michonne as she tossed a pile of training manuals on the table. "Y'all can help by setting these out."

She offered them a smile and went about setting up her laptop and projector.

…..

After the initial training session that intended to equip Rick and the others with skills to work with the young offenders, Rick slowly packed away his training manual and other bits of paper. He watched as one-by-one, participants offered Michonne thanks and then left. When he thought they were alone, Rick gathered up his materials and ambled over to Michonne; he cleared his throat.

"That was, uh, that was great. Was really interesting to know all of those stats and figures," he said to her as she turned to face him.

"You're a numbers man?" she asked, thinking it was surprising if he was.

"No," he chuckled. "Not necessarily. It's just interesting the way that you presented it."

Michonne smiled genuinely.

"Thanks. There's not much you can do to make statistics interesting, but I'm glad no one fell asleep," she said with a small laugh.

 _Wow_ , thought Rick. _She sounds so sweet._

"Will you be doin' all of the training sessions?" he asked, sounding so very keen and hopeful.

"I think I'm only facilitating training on one more Monday then Morgan will take over," she explained. "But I'll be here for the planning sessions on Wednesdays and the debriefings on Fridays."

 _Why are you telling this man your schedule?_ She chided herself for being forthcoming with Rick even though she swore she did not like him. It was something to do with the kindness in his eyes that she felt she could trust.

"Ah, okay. Great. Well at least I'll be seein' you around. That's a good thing," he said before feeling his face grow warm.

"Yeah," said Michonne.

Silence pervaded.

"So, yeah. Just wanted to say thanks again for today. It was informative. Really good," Rick offered as he placed one hand in his pocket.

"You're most welcome," Michonne said with a grin. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Sure. See you then," Rick said as he picked up his hat, placed it on his head and nodded towards Michonne.

She admired his bowlegged walk as he headed over to the exit. He did not seem that bad, Michonne thought just as Morgan came back into the room.

"So," said Morgan. "You ready to go grab a coffee?"

Michonne smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "Lead the way."

A/N: So, Rick and Michonne are being decent to one another, but there are others who are interested in them it seems. Hmmm.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Responses because I love you all…

Shipnation: LOL she is _so_ annoying.

ssaamm23: I think you're right. Rick likes Michonne, but Michonne needs some more time to figure it out.

literaturechick: We'll get an inkling of if Morgan likes Michonne in this chappie!

Severelybabykryptonite: I didn't know how long I could keep writing them being rude with each other lol

RichonneSlag: Wow! That's a great little scenario right there *takes out my pen and paper and makes notes*

Guest: Oh yeah, Scuts wants Rick, but we know she's no competition for our girl!

Snoooteroni: aww thank you for the concern! How sweet.

simple1234: Think you might like this chapter.

zeejack: Hehehe be gone pests! Please don't pull your hair out!

KK: Hahaha I can just picture you sliding out of your chair all dramatic like!

Crypticnotions: Thanks. I like to weave a complex tale sometimes ;)

CrownRoyale: Thank you. I'm feeling much better!

Ttgranger: Hahaha now there's an idea; Morgan and Jessie – Messie? Lol No!

Sleepywitchysamurai: Ah, I'm so glad you brought up Carl and rest assured his story and relationship with his step-father will be address soon enough.

* * *

The voices around the boardroom table sounds muffled as Rick scribbled on the yellow writing pad in front of him. His shift started at seven-thirty that morning and the time was approaching three-thirty, post meridiem. Morgan was standing near a small whiteboard holding a purple marker as those around the table offered up their ideas for strengths and weaknesses of the local organizations.

"Manpower," said one person.

"Funding pools," said another.

"Those things can be remedied through the funding we've procured," said Michonne.

Rick placed his pen down, ceased his scribbling and looked in her direction. She had his undivided attention.

"What are some deep, ongoing issues in this County that have impeded the success of social work programs in the past?" she continued.

"Lack of motivation," Rick blurted out; Michonne's eyes fixed on him.

"Care to elaborate, Deputy?" she asked.

Rick nodded his head.

"Of course. I'm not tryin' to put anyone down, but around here someone gets this bright idea, things get goin' and go real good for a little while, and then all of a sudden, people just aren't motivated anymore. Like Father Gabriel, y'all had the food drive runnin' every month and then it just dried up," said Rick.

The priest agreed.

"That's right," he said turning to Michonne. "It seemed that people backed it at the beginning and then after a while, the donations got fewer and fewer before we couldn't sustain the program like we used to. But that was not the church's fault, it was the townspeople who became less generous or less interested or whatever it might have been."

"Right," said Rick, getting Michonne's attention once again. "Most people think it's a good idea and then they lose interest along the way. We as a group can only survive if we have the support of the town, otherwise it doesn't matter how much government funding they throw our way. If our community doesn't think it's worthwhile, it'll fail."

"Okay," said Michonne to Rick. "Would you say it's across the board with most programs?"

Morgan, Rick and Gabriel agreed.

"Yeah," Morgan chimed in. "We have the same battle for our young mothers group; each year it gets tougher to raise funds from community support. We're finding it difficult to keep it afloat this year."

"Do you think it's a matter of promoting it? I mean, Rick said people lose interest along the way; do you think they just need reminding?" asked Michonne as she looked around the table; her gaze went back to Rick.

"I think that's a huge factor. We should really be plantin' the seeds now so that people are aware of what we're tryin' to do," said Rick, his face serious and firm.

"That's a good idea," Michonne offered. "We could talk to media outlets and give the community a heads up with what'll be happening."

"Hold on now, what if some folks take this the wrong way?" asked William, one of the other group members.

"What d'ya mean, Willy?" Rick asked.

"What I mean is, what if they look at it as some dumpin' ground for a bunch of criminals. Come on, don't look at me like that, Rick. I'm not sayin' that's how I think, I'm sayin' it's how a lot of people might think."

"Yeah. I hadn't thought o' that," Rick replied. "A few locals caused a big ol' fuss when the prison was built not too far away. They might not take too kindly to this Program."

Michonne looked slightly perturbed at this information; in her planning she had spoken to local organizations who had backed her idea. It had not occurred to her that the people living in the town would be adverse to the idea of helping young people.

"This could be a problem," Michonne said to no one in particular as she got up from her seat.

She walked over to Morgan and asked him for the purple marker as she drew a dividing line down the middle of the white board.

"First things first, we need a plan for informing the community. Number one, we contact the media," she said as she wrote down a bullet point in neat handwriting.

She pursed her lips, looked at the wall contemplatively and tapped the marker to the palm of her hand. Rick could not help but admire her good looks as she stood at the front of the room wearing a light grey blouse and blue skirt.

"I'll have to explain the background of the Program," she said as she wrote her name near the first point. "And we'll need a trustworthy local that everyone knows."

Michonne looked contemplative once more before her eyes found Rick's.

"Deputy, you're a good ol' boy from around these parts," she offered seriously. "People know you and trust you so I think you should do the media appearances with me. What do you say?"

"Ah, wouldn't Morgan be better equipped to talk to the paper and all o' that?" Rick said a little nervously.

"Maybe," Michonne replied. "But if he and I get up there, certain people will take it the wrong way because of the color of our skin. Seriously, if locals are having issues with 'criminals' coming to their town, they're going to take a bigger issue if they think it's a group of _black_ criminals."

"Hey, we're not all racist assholes around here," Rick said defensively.

"I know that," Michonne countered. "I know. But the fact is we're still in the south and people still have those kinds of backwards beliefs. We have a high population of African-Americans here and, truth be told, the King County Sheriff's Department doesn't have the best reputation with that demographic. So to answer your question without getting into a debate on racism with you, it would be better if you did the rounds with me. It's a win-win for both of us; for _all_ of us."

Rick nodded his head.

"Okay, I see your point," he said. "Just tell me when you need me."

Michonne smiled a little.

"Great, we have that sorted. Next, we need a community information session. Morgan, can you organize something for next week?" asked Michonne as she continued writing things on the board and glancing at Rick every so often.

….

The debriefing finished ahead of time and Rick, Morgan and Michonne were the last three people to remain there. Rick slowly packed away his materials and waited patiently until Michonne had finished what she was doing.

"So," he finally said. "When did you want to do the rounds?"

Michonne put her bag down and then looked at Rick; she then grabbed her smart phone and began tapping and swiping.

"Sorry," she offered. "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just bringing my calendar up."

Rick nodded knowingly.

"That's fine," he said with a small grin.

"Okay, which days are you free or rostered with the Program?" she asked as she bit the bottom of her lip.

Rick could barely focus on her question.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"What days are you free?" she repeated, a little amused at how cute he was when he was seemingly confused.

"Right, sorry," he replied. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"So the same as this week. Is it all day?" she queried.

"I think Wednesday might be," Rick replied.

"Okay, I'll add these dates and times tentatively, but could you share your calendar with me and vice versa?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," said Rick, not really knowing how to do what she was asking. "Sure thing."

"Great," she smiled before adding almost coyly: "We should swap numbers as well."

Rick felt his face grow warm and then cleared his throat.

"Definitely," he said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell. "Let me find it; I can never memorize my number."

Michonne chortled.

"I know right," she said as she took the phone from Rick; his fingers grazed hers slightly.

She looked at his face and then down at the phone.

 _God, he is fine_ , she thought as she typed in his details.

"Which number is best to reach you on?" she asked as there were two numbers displayed on his screen.

"Both, top one is my work number, but you can have my personal cell number too," said Rick trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Ah, okay. Cool," Michonne replied with a smile before checking that she had the correct details.

She handed Rick's phone back and then rifled through her purse for a business card; she picked up a pen and then turned the card over.

"I'll pop my personal number on here too just in case you can't get me on the work cell," said Michonne, pretending it was not a big deal.

Rick tried to supress a smile just as Morgan returned to the room.

"Hey Rick, still here?" he asked, causing Rick some surprise.

"Yeah, just makin' sure I know what I'm doin'," Rick replied with a laugh. "Don't want to mess up and upset Michonne or anything like that."

"I hear ya," Morgan said. "She's certainly a lady I want to please."

Michonne looked up at both men talking about her as if she was not in the room.

"Good to know," she answered as she looked back at her phone.

"You almost ready?" asked Morgan.

Michonne placed her phone in her purse and then offered him a small smile.

"Almost. Hey, Rick; did you want to join us for coffee?" she asked.

Rick did not hold back his smile now as he answered hurriedly: "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was short and that I ended it there. Next instalment we'll see Rick and Michonne (and Morgan) having coffee! You should leave me reviews and stuff and thangs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for reading, leaving a review and following.

* * *

The quaint little café was a short walk from where the meeting was held so Michonne and her two companions decided to make their way there on foot. Morgan walked in stride with her and Rick stayed behind; he discreetly let his eyes fall to her perfectly round backside as he admired the enticing sway of her hips. Somehow, he liked the way her heels tapped against the sidewalk; the sound reminded him of something from his past, a female teacher he had a crush on, perhaps.

"You don't usually get your coffee from here, do you, Rick?" Michonne asked.

Rick was shaken from his daydream; his stare torn away from her behind.

"Sorry?" he asked, hoping she had not caught him ogling her.

"This café, you don't frequent it? You go to the diner, right? Andrea and I saw you there one morning," she said with a smile.

"Yeah that's right; they have better service and it's got a real country town feel to it," he explained. "I take my coffee black with one sugar; I don't need anything fancy."

"Rick here's a real cowboy; raised on beans, sour coffee and guts. Ain't that right?" asked Morgan as he looked back at Rick with a grin.

"Yes, sir," said Rick with a chuckle. "Nothin' fancy."

"Well if I don't get my double chocolate chip crème Frappuccino at least once a week I'm liable to choke someone out," Michonne said with a serious face and neither man could tell if she was joking or not.

…..

The three associates sat at a small window table and sipped on their beverages; Morgan did most of the talking, Rick was happy to sit and listen. He felt slightly awkward now that the three of them were there, though he did not know why he should feel that way; it was just coffee with people he knew from work. One was a friend of his he had known for a very long time and the other was the beautiful woman whom he nearly went on a date with. Now, as he watched Morgan make Michonne smile and laugh, he wished that they could have had a moment alone. She was so smart and interesting and Rick was regretting that he did not get to know her months ago.

He wanted to jump into the conversation, but by the time he thought of something half-intelligent to say, the subject changed. Rick sighed discreetly and sipped from his coffee again. Upon noticing that Rick was being left out, Michonne spoke directly to him.

"So, Deputy, I decided that you're idea was a pretty good one," she said, offering him a coy smile.

Rick looked up at her and could barely hold back his own grin.

"Glad to hear. Which idea was that?" he replied eagerly.

"About changing the name of the Program. You were right; it does sound too negative as it stands," she offered.

He smiled and his bright blue eyes lit up; Michonne almost lost her train of thought.

"What did you come up with?" asked Morgan, breaking their concentration on one another.

"Ah, nothing that I felt fits yet. Maybe Rick could think of something since it was he who pointed it out," she said, raising her eyebrows at Rick and dipping her head slightly.

He could not help but think to himself that she was very adorable.

"Right. Yeah, I can give it some thought," he said with a grin.

Morgan looked between the two as they spoke; they were completely engaged in one another. They were talking about something as mundane as choosing a name for the Program, yet the spark between the two of them was undeniable. Morgan soon felt like a third wheel.

"I'm happy to mull a few ideas over as well," said Morgan.

Michonne turned her head in his direction.

"Great. I'm sure the two of you can come up with something amazing," she offered amicably before her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me a moment, gentlemen," she said before answering it.

She spoke quietly and briefly before ending the call.

"I'm sorry, I have to get going now," Michonne said as she looked from Morgan to Rick.

Both men stood as she did.

"Thanks for your input today," she offered, her eyes lingering on Rick.

"It's no trouble at all," said Morgan while Rick smiled.

"I'll be in touch," she said as they all bid each other goodbye.

Rick and Morgan watched Michonne walk away before they sat back down to finish off their beverages.

"She's somethin' else," said Morgan with a wide smile and a shake of his head.

Rick nodded.

"She sure is," he replied.

"Can I ask you somethin', Rick?" said Morgan with a seriousness to his tone.

"Of course," Rick replied.

"Do you think it would be unprofessional of me to ask Michonne out? I mean, we don't work for the same organizations, but we are workin' together. What do you think?" Morgan asked as he rested his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers.

Rick raised his eyebrows and furrowed his brow; he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know," was all he could say.

"Come on, man. Just tell me what you're thinkin'," Morgan chuckled and then drank from his cup.

Rick wanted to tell his friend that it was a terrible idea; he wanted to say that Morgan had no business asking Michonne out and that it would only make their working together awkward. He wanted to say that they were not well suited, though they probably were very compatible. He wanted to tell Morgan that he should focus on work though he himself would sometimes forget why they were sitting in a meeting when Michonne's deep, brown eyes locked on to his blue ones. He knew he would not say any of those things because it meant that he would have to address the reasons _why_ he would respond in such a manner. Rick was not ready to admit that he was attracted to Michonne himself, and advising his friend not to ask her out without good reason would mean he just might have to say it out loud; he was attracted to her and he did not know what to do about it. He somehow felt that he had missed his chance with her.

"She's great," Rick said. "You should go for it."

Morgan nodded and Rick smiled weakly as his shoulders slouched; he drank the last of his coffee which now, for some reason, tasted sour.

xXxXx

"You don't think it's all moving a little fast?" asked Michonne as she and Andrea sat down on the latter's bed.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know it feels right for us," Andrea responded.

"Moving in with someone is a huge deal so if it's right for you, then I'm happy for you," Michonne said with a smile.

"Thanks, doll," said Andrea jauntily.

"I have one concern though," Michonne started.

"What? That Rick's gonna be here all the time?" Andrea laughed.

"No. Look, he's actually okay…"

"What now?" asked Andrea a little surprised.

"Rick, he's an okay guy. I know I thought working with him was going to be a nightmare, but he's actually a really nice person who's serious about his job," Michonne said in earnest.

"Look at you! You couldn't wait to start talkin' about him, could you!" Andrea said excitedly.

"No! Ain't even like that!" Michonne denied, though it was somewhat true.

"Okay, whatever. I told you he was a good guy. It's not like I'd try to fix you up with some asshole. Besides, now that Shane's moving in and Rick will be here more often and you're here _all_ the time, maybe the two of you can become friends too. You know, on top of being colleagues. And who knows what after that," she offered.

"Friends is good," said Michonne sincerely.

Andrea gave her a knowing smile.

"So, what was it that you're concerned about?" she asked.

"Oh. Right. I'm concerned about how Shane's ugly ass furniture is gonna clash with your décor," Michonne offered as both women fell into laughter.

xXxXx

"Why the fuck did you go and say that, asshole?" Shane asked in amazement.

"Shit. I don't know," replied Rick.

"You basically gave Morgan the go ahead to ask Michonne out when we all know you like her. Why didn't you tell him some bullshit that it was unprofessional?" asked Shane.

"What? And then go and do the same thing myself?" Rick asked.

"So you _are_ admitting that you're interested now?" asked Shane.

Rick shrugged.

"I guess I am," he said as he slumped into the seat next to Shane. "But what's the point? Morgan's a great guy. She's gonna take him up on his offer and they'll end up married with a shitload of babies."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so fuckin' dramatic. You're a great guy too, buddy. You deserve to be happy. I'm thinkin' you should just go for it and ask her out," said Shane.

"Knowing that my friend is already into her? That seems a little _sleazy_ ," said Rick.

"Yeah, most likely, but that's all the advice I got," Shane said.

The two men went quiet a moment.

"Look, man, she might not even say yes to him," Shane offered.

Rick sighed.

"I just feel like a complete dickhead. It's like I missed a great opportunity with Michonne. You were right; she's an amazing lady," Rick said sadly.

xXxXx

The serenity of the early Sunday morning was broken by the noisy V8 engine in Shane's truck as it came to a steady halt at the front of Andrea's place. He and Rick were moving his recliner; it was the only piece of furniture he was bringing with him, much to his girlfriend's relief.

"Whose car is that?" asked Rick as they both existed the vehicle.

"Michonne's," replied Shane. "I can tell you right now that there are two hungover ladies inside this house sleepin' off a night of drinkin' fancy fuckin' wine."

Rick smiled and shook his head.

"Why we here so early then?" he asked.

Shane just shrugged and winked at his friend; they each went to the back of the truck and grabbed a box before making their way towards the door.

…..

Andrea opened one eye as she heard the front door unlock; she saw Shane step inside and place a box to the floor. Empty wine bottles littered the coffee table and her mouth felt dry. She glanced over to the other sofa to ensure Michonne was still sleeping soundly after their night of merriment; her friend was still out for the count.

"Rise and shine!" said Shane in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Andrea groaned and tossed a cushion in his general direction; Michonne stirred and then used a cushion to cover her head.

"Come on girls," he added. "Is this what I'm movin' in to?"

"Ugh! Keep yellin' and you won't be movin' in at all," said Andrea as she clenched her eyes closed.

Shane tossed the cushion back at Andrea playfully.

"Michonne, you up yet?" Shane asked.

"Go away, Shane," Michonne answered groggily. "It's too early for this."

"It's eight-thirty and me and my buddy gotta move this chair inside," he offered.

Michonne's eyes opened at the mention of Shane's buddy; that buddy had to be Rick Grimes. When he spoke, Michonne felt her face grow warm.

"Sorry, ladies. My partner here said we should get an early start," said Rick as he took in the scene.

Michonne and Andrea had obviously had one too many the previous night and decided to sleep it off in the lounge room. It did not escape Rick's notice that Michonne was wearing very little clothing at the present moment; though she had covered her head with a couch cushion, he could see that she had slept in a small tank top and short shorts.

Andrea had begun to move around so Michonne groaned and sat as well; she straightened her clothing, squinted her eyes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She did not look at Rick though she could feel his eyes on her. She was certain her make-up was smudged and she looked a mess; Rick thought she looked cute even when she was hungover.

"This is too early, asshole," said Andrea as Shane tackled her to the sofa and tried to kiss her.

"Get off!" she squealed. "I have wine breath."

Shane just laughed and kissed her anyways.

"I got the perfect thing to fix that hangover y'all got buildin'," offered Shane. "Let us get my shit inside and we'll run to the store to grab some stuff for breakfast."

…..

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the kitchen when Michonne finished showering and made her way down stairs. The cold water helped to wake her up a little and she was happy a headache had not set in. She smiled a little when she stepped into the kitchen to see Rick cooking.

"I take it you do a lot of hangover cooking for your partner," Michonne pointed out to Rick.

He laughed as he turned to look at her.

"Yes ma'am," was his reply. "Always use a special ingredient."

"If you say love, I will hurl," Michonne offered as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Rick laughed even louder this time.

"No, I meant greasy cooking oil. Lots of greasy oil," he said with a wide grin; Michonne smiled at him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rick asked as he placed the frying pan to the back burner.

He took note that she had put on a t-shirt but still wore short shorts; Rick had to remind himself to not get caught checking her out.

"Yes, thank you. That'd be great," said Michonne as Andrea and Shane came into the room.

"Smells delicious," said Andrea.

"It'll make you feel better to, babe," said Shane. "Ain't that right?"

"Sure will," offered Rick. "And it's just about ready."

…..

The four of them sat out in the backyard eating their breakfast; the fresh air did wonders to make Michonne and Andrea liven up. The food Rick had prepared helped as well.

"So, what was the occasion?" Shane asked of their drinking session.

"Oh. We decided to have a few glasses to _celebrate_ you moving in…"

"Actually, it was more like mourning your freedom, Andrea," Michonne interjected jokingly causing everyone to laugh.

"Right. That's exactly what it was. So we broke out a couple of bottles. Then it turned into like a crate of bottles," said Andrea.

"But this is really nice, Rick," said Michonne of the food. "Thanks."

"No trouble at all," he replied with a smile.

…..

Michonne was about to leave when Shane clapped Rick on the back and asked Michonne a question.

"You mind givin' this handsome devil a ride home? I brought him over here and now I don't feel much like takin' him back," he said with a laugh.

Michonne looked at Rick who was wearing a coy smile.

"Sure. That's fine," she said.

They bid their friends farewell and walked outside to Michonne's car.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Rick asked. "If I had the squad car, I'd give you a breath test."

"Maybe you could drive to your place, and then I'll take over from there? I still feel a little shaky," Michonne said and Rick agreed that would be fine.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he offered as they made their way along.

Michonne discreetly checked Rick out; she thought he looked much different in jeans and a t-shirt than his usual uniformed self. She could see his defined physique better now that he was not so covered up by his loose fitting police attire. His wavy hair was a little messy and she liked the way that one stray curl sat at his temple. He seemed relaxed as they drove in comfortable silence.

Rick did not live too far from Michonne as they were on the same side of town. They pulled up at his house and Rick sat behind the wheel not moving as he thought of what to say. Michonne watched him expectantly before he turned to look at her.

"Did you wanna come inside for some coffee?" Rick asked before he could argue with himself and not ask at all.

Michonne gave him a smile.

"Can I give it a raincheck?" she asked. "I think I need to get home and go back to bed."

Rick felt his stomach drop a little.

"Of course. I understand," he offered; the disappointment obvious in his expression.

Michonne felt slightly bad for turning down such a friendly gesture.

"Definitely another time though," she said quickly. "And thanks for breakfast and everything else."

"Really, I didn't mind. Just glad to help where I can," he said with a smile as they both did not make an effort to move.

"Before I forget, I didn't get the chance last week because we were busy with meetings, but I wanted to apologize to you," said Michonne in earnest.

Rick looked at her a little confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being such a bitch towards you," she said.

Rick shook his head.

"No, you don't have to apologize at all," he offered. "You weren't bein' any type of way with me. I'm the one who should say sorry. I was a bit of a dick myself."

Michonne shook her head.

"No way. You were just defending yourself from me and my stubbornness," she countered.

"Well, let's agree that we were both a little _unfriendly_ without reason and we're sorry?" asked Rick.

Michonne smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Agreed," she said cheerfully.

Just then her phone began to ring; the display read _Morgan Jones._

"Excuse me a sec," she said before answering.

"Hi Morgan," she said.

Rick sighed and hopped out of the car; he waited outside for Michonne to finish her conversation which was really short as she advised Morgan she would need to call him back. She opened the door, which Rick held for her and stepped out.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll give him a call back when I get home," she offered.

Rick felt a slight sense of discouragement.

"Thanks again Rick. I should get going," she offered as they stood staring at each other.

"You're welcome," he replied as he moved to the other side of the car to get the door for her.

She gave him a sweet smile and got behind the wheel.

"I'll see you soon," Michonne offered.

Rick beamed brightly at her.

"Yeah, see you," he replied.

Rick stood on the sidewalk and watched as she drove away; oblivious to the fact that she was looking at him in her rear view mirror.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Morgan wants?

Should Rick make a move?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, dear readers. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. This instalment steps away from Rick and Michonne's professional lives as they cross paths in their personal lives.

* * *

The almost inaudible humming of the refrigerator was the only sound that could be heard in Michonne's otherwise quiet home. She stood with the door open and stared at the shelves of food; some days she got home from work and did not feel like cooking at all. The good thing about being on her own was that she did not have to stick to any certain schedule with mealtimes. She could just as easily call Andrea and invite herself over or order a pizza. The remnants of her hangover made her feel as if she needed to eat something rich and filling, so she agreed with herself that a pizza would suffice.

Michonne closed the door and walked to the bench to grab her phone to order a medium peperoni when she remembered that she had told Morgan she would ring him back. She had completely forgotten to do so after she had dropped Rick off at his place and made her way home. She had actually crawled back into bed and slept the majority of the day away. She was by no means a heavy drinker and found that sleeping it off was the best thing to do. Now that she was rested, she was in a better position to hold an actual conversation.

She checked her call log as she walked into the living room and then clicked on Morgan's contact details. His phone rang a couple of times before he answered cheerfully.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry for not getting back to you earlier. It wasn't a good time."

"That's okay," he replied. "I'm just glad you did call."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's no trouble at all. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Michonne as she got comfortable on her sofa; tucking her legs up.

Morgan cleared his throat.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question. Not sure how to go about it," he said coyly.

"Fire away," she replied.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to join me for dinner one evening?" he asked carefully. "Nothing to do with work; just the two of us spending some time together. Gettin' to know one another better."

She felt her face become flushed as she realized that he was asking her out on a date. She tried to order her thoughts quickly.

"Are you asking me out right now?" she asked for clarification.

Morgan chuckled a little.

"Yes, ma'am. I am," he answered. "What do you say to dinner one night this week? We could go out or I could cook for you."

Michonne was taken by surprise; she knew he did flirt with her at times, but she never thought he would ask her out. Admittedly, she thought he was a very attractive man, but was unsure of how she felt about dating someone she knew from her professional life.

"It sounds good," she said cautiously. "Can I get back to you though? I have to check my schedule."

She wanted some more time to mull over the question. It had been a long while since she had dated, and her most recent experience with Rick Grimes set her back even though she thought she was ready to get back out there.

Morgan was slightly disappointed that she did not say yes outright, but he knew she was a very busy woman; he would wait until she had some free time.

"Okay. That's fine. You let me know when you're available and we'll take it from there," he offered, trying not to let the disappointment linger in his voice.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a definitive time and date right now," said Michonne sensing his small regret. "But it does sound nice and I'd really like to catch up with you outside of work."

She felt bad, but she was being honest with Morgan; she did want to get to know more people better, and he was a nice enough man. Who knew where it could lead.

xXxXx

Michonne sighed and was glad that it was the middle of the week as she stacked a pile of documents neatly and placed them in her outbox tray on her desk. She checked the time on her phone which read seven forty-five and began to place her belongings into her purse. Just then, the familiar buzzing of her cell phone caught her attention; it was Andrea calling her.

"Hey where are you?" asked Andrea before Michonne could answer with a greeting.

"I'm still at work," she replied.

Michonne could hear her best friend sigh.

You forgot about dinner, didn't you?" asked Andrea. "I've been calling all afternoon."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and got busy," said Michonne apologetically.

"Shane's here in the background telling me to tell you he slaved over a hot stove all afternoon and now he's disappointed that you're standing us up," Andrea said half-jokingly.

Michonne chuckled.

"Well you tell Shane I'm on my way," she offered as she quickly gathered up her belongings and left her office.

…..

By the time that Michonne had arrived at Andrea and Shane's place, Rick Grimes was already there. She was a little surprised, but then surmised that she had better get used to it if she was going to be visiting her friend at the same frequency as she always did; Rick was Shane's best friend and was inevitably going to be at his house on occasion.

Rick and Shane stood in the kitchen as Michonne and Andrea entered to grab what they needed to set the table.

"About fuckin' time!" said Shane to Michonne with a wide smile.

She was used to his crassness by now and just laughed it off.

"I was working late," she said, throwing a quick glance at Rick.

"You're always workin' late. You need a hobby," said Shane. "Or a man."

He chortled and clapped Rick on the back as he added the last part.

"Leave her alone," said Andrea. "You're lucky anyone is even here wanting to eat your food."

Rick laughed and took a sip from his beer as he studied Michonne. She was dressed in her work attire as she had obviously rushed to their friend's house from the office. Though he had only just seen her that afternoon to plan out how they would address the media, he was really happy to see her once more.

"Hello, again," said Rick.

"Hi, Rick," Michonne replied with a grin. "I didn't realize you were joining us tonight."

She stepped towards him, excused herself and then grabbed the wine glasses from the cupboard. Rick nodded, not knowing what to say in response.

"Well to hear my partner tell it, you didn't remember that you were gonna be here either," he offered.

Michonne laughed at his joke and Rick could not contain his smile.

"That is true," she replied.

"Hey, get laid on your own time, buddy. You're meant to be helpin', not flirtin' with my guest," said Shane, much to Rick's chagrin.

He shot his best friend a dirty look and then gave Michonne an apologetic one.

"Forgive my friend here," Rick offered. "He ain't got no manners."

Shane laughed and winked at Michonne.

"She knows I'm just playin'," he said. "Alright, it's ready. Let's eat."

…..

The meal was well under way as Michonne listened to Shane and Rick's conversation. She thought that they had a very easy going friendship. Their banter was fun and joking and Michonne could not help but smile. She felt as if she was really making new friends and that her life was back on track.

She listened as the two men told funny stories of their time on the force; she could not help but notice how handsome Rick was when he was smiling and laughing. He was so different from the shy but serious Deputy that she saw on the job.

He could feel her gaze on him and would steal a glance at her from time-to-time; when their eyes met, Rick would have to look away for fear of staring at Michonne too long. He found her eyes to be mesmerising and wished he could stare into them without reproach.

"We should make this a regular thing," said Andrea, speaking of their Wednesday night dinner.

She noticed the small glances between Rick and Michonne, though they tried to hide it.

"Well that all depends on our shifts," said Shane. "We were both lucky to get tonight off since Rick's been rostered on the youth program, we ain't been together as much as we usually are."

"That's right," Rick agreed as he looked at Michonne again.

"Mich, are you workin' Rick too hard?" asked Andrea.

"He wishes," said Shane loud enough for his friend to hear; Rick kicked him under the table.

"No ma'am," replied Rick. "She's nothin' but professional. It's been a pleasure."

Michonne offered him a coy smile as he nodded in her direction.

"Well I hope you've got Friday night off, Rick. We're having a little get-together to celebrate Shane moving in. Drinks, finger food and a few select people. I do love entertaining," said Andrea.

Shane gave her and Michonne a questioning look.

"Didn't y'all have enough to drink on the weekend?" he asked.

"We did," said Michonne. "But I like a challenge."

She laughed and Shane held his hand up to offer her a high five.

"I'll definitely be here then," said Rick flirtatiously as he smiled at Michonne.

Just then, his phone began to ring; Rick took it from his pocket and checked who was calling.

"Excuse me a sec. It's Lori callin'. I gotta take this," he said as he stood and answered.

"Hey, Lori. Are the kids okay?" said Rick as he walked to the back door and exiting.

Shane sighed and shook his head.

"What's the story there?" asked Michonne before she could stop herself.

"You know how they got two kids? Well that bitch left Rick for another man. She took Carl and Judy and moved sixty miles away knowing full well that Rick works a demanding job. He gets the kids every other weekend and most holidays," Michonne nodded and continued to listen.

"His boy can't stand bein' there and wants to live back here with his daddy, but Lori fights it at every turn. Thing is, after all the shit she put him through, Rick won't even call her one bad name. Not one bitch or home wrecking whore…"

"But you're okay using those words?" asked Andrea.

"Hell yes!" replied Shane before turning back to Michonne. "You see Rick, he's a good man. He did nothin' wrong except work long ass hours in a dangerous job to provide for his family. But to some people, I guess that just ain't enough."

Michonne nodded and found herself more intrigued by Rick.

"He's too good a man to be done so dirty," said Shane. "I love that curly headed bastard."

Finally after several minutes, Rick stepped back inside. He appeared worried and flustered, much different to how he was when he was laughing, joking and flirting a moment ago.

"Sorry," Rick said. "Carl's run off again."

"Is everything okay?" asked Shane as he stood from his seat.

"Yeah, man. It's fine. He wasn't answerin' his phone when Lori rang, so I just tried him. He's at his friend Noah's place but he's upset and doesn't wanna go home. I'm gonna drive on over now and get him," Rick replied.

"You want me to go with ya?" asked Shane.

"Nah, it's fine; don't wanna ruin your evenin'," he said earnestly.

"Fuck off, Rick. That boy's my godson, I'm comin'," said Shane.

"I hope everything'll be okay," Andrea offered as both men went to leave.

"Thanks," said Rick. "Me too."

…..

A little while after Shane and Rick had left, Michonne and Andrea tidied up and then retired to the living room. They sat on the sofa while Andrea checked her phone and Michonne checked her emails.

"I almost forgot to tell you," said Michonne. "The reason why you couldn't get hold of me was because I was sort of trying to avoid someone."

Andrea looked up at her friend with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who were you avoiding and why?" she asked.

Michonne sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell you the other day, but you know Morgan Jones?"

"Who runs the Youth Centre?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Well, he kind of asked me out on a date," Michonne explained.

Andrea's face lit up as she turned to Michonne.

"What? When was this? Why didn't you tell me? What did you say?" Andrea asked excitedly.

"I told him I'd get back to him after I checked my schedule," she answered a little guiltily.

"You did not!" said Andrea.

"I did," replied Michonne. "It wasn't a no…"

"And it wasn't exactly a yes, girl," Andrea offered.

"He knows I'm busy, and he respects that," Michonne said, though she felt bad.

"But you kind of like you're leading him on?" said Andrea.

Michonne furrowed her brow.

"No, it's not like that. I told him the truth that I'd get back to him with a time and date that suited me," Michonne said.

"Well, how long ago did he ask?" said Andrea.

"Sunday," was Michonne reply.

"Mich, do you like him?" Andrea finally asked.

Michonne sighed.

"I think he's a great guy; he's smart and attractive and yeah, I mean, I'd like to get to know him better," she responded.

"Okay. Now, don't be pissed at me when I ask the next question; if he's such a great guy, why haven't you given him a date? I mean, you're sitting up with me checking emails on your phone. I really wouldn't have minded if you cancelled on us to go out to dinner with Morgan, you know that; so why didn't you?" Andrea queried.

"I don't know. Maybe I've rationalized and talked myself out of it. We're working together, it could complicate things. I just feel bad because I made him think like there was hope when I'm a little conflicted. I'm a horrible person," Michonne said as she let her head fall.

"Hey. No you're not. You're only human. You have every right to back out of a date; or in this case the promise of a date _at_ a later date. You're not obligated to go out with every guy that asks you out. Just tell him you've thought about it, and it's best not to mix business and pleasure or whatever it is they say," said Andrea.

"But then I feel like I want to give it a chance," said Michonne as Andrea shrugged.

The women fell silent a moment.

"So," said Andrea. "Is there some other reason you're avoiding him and organizing to meet up?"

"What do you mean?" asked Michonne slightly puzzled.

"Are you into Rick?"

Michonne gave her an unreadable look before she leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder.

"Girl, I don't know" she said.

"Come on, I know when you're into someone," Andrea said.

"Okay. He's a good guy and he's got that southern charm thing goin' on. But I kind of feel like that boat has sailed. We had a chance, and it didn't happen so we should probably leave it at that and become friends. I feel like the whole thing is a missed opportunity," Michonne explained.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I mean, maybe you should just tell this Morgan guy that you're not interested and ask Rick out," said Andrea.

"I don't know if I'm not interested. I do want to try. He's a nice guy. Maybe I should just make a date to see him," Michonne said.

"What about Rick?" Andrea asked.

Michonne shrugged.

"I don't know. Missed opportunity," she answered somewhat sadly.

xXxXx

"Oh for fuck's sake Shane, turn that shit down!" said Andrea as she opened the front door to let Michonne in.

Their quiet Friday night get-together had ended up with Shane and a bunch of his friends playing country music and darts out on the back porch.

"What hillbilly hell have I stepped into?" asked Michonne as she embraced Andrea.

"This asshole and his music. If I have to listen to Hank Junior sing about his fuckin' rowdy friends one more time I swear I will lose my shit," said Andrea. "I'm so glad you're here. You saved me! Uh, where's your date?"

Michonne shrugged.

"Morgan cancelled on me at the last minute. Could you believe it? After all of my debating, he cancelled on me! Fuck it," said Michonne. "I'm not going to be worried about men anymore tonight. Let's just get drunk and take over your sound system from these hicks!"

"Who's a hick?" said Shane as he danced his way over to the two women.

"You are," said Andrea as he scooped her up and started kissing her.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Michonne said as she walked into the kitchen.

She found Rick Grimes searching through the refrigerator for more beer, it seemed; when he noticed her, he flashed a wide smile. He then took a moment to take in her appearance. She wore a short strapless dress that was a deep purple hue with black heels. Rick let his eyes roam over her bare shoulders and then down her body. The dress was tight and clung to her form in all the right places. She wore her hair out and had no adorning jewelry on; not that she needed any, Rick thought as she already looked amazing.

"You look great," he said as his eyes finally met her eyes.

"Hello to you too," said Michonne playfully.

"Sorry, you look so good that I forgot my manners for a second," Rick said flirtatiously. "Good evening, Michonne."

She chortled and then rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Hello, Rick," she replied.

…..

The night wore on and Shane and Andrea's guests began to leave; Rick and Michonne were still sitting out on the lawn chairs away from where most of the guests had congregated. They were immersed in discussion and found that outside of work both were easy to talk to. They made conversation about work, life and other things. Michonne asked about Carl and Judith and Rick spoke about his children with such pride that she could not help but smile. She explained that she had gotten out of a bad relationship and that moving to King County was the last part of her journey to healing. She felt that she could have a life there and Rick agreed that it was a nice place to start over in.

"I never did ask," Rick started. "That blind date we were set up on; why'd you agree to it?"

Michonne was a little surprised that Rick would bring it up now.

"I don't know. I guess I let myself get talked into it," she offered with a coy smile.

Rick drank from his beer bottle.

"Look, I am sorry I was late…"

"It's fine…"

"No, it ain't. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm sorry for wastin' your time and upsetting you," said Rick in earnest.

"Really. It's okay. I get it, Rick; you're a family man and you were late because of your kids. You have your priorities straight. I don't hold it against you. That's actually a really admirable quality to have. You're perfect boyfriend material," Michonne said with a playful grin that Rick found contagious.

He chortled slightly.

"So, why did you agree to go on a blind date?" Michonne asked as she looked at Rick.

"Because Shane said you were hot, and he was right," he said teasingly.

Michonne shoved Rick's shoulder and felt her face grow warm.

"Stop," she said with a giggle. "Be serious."

"I am serious. Damn, woman; have you seen yourself?" Rick said before he whistled. "You're hot."

Michonne smiled and then covered her face; his teasing was almost too much.

"Rick, quit playin'," she finally said.

"Okay. I don't know what made me agree to go. Just one of those things," he said as he caught her gaze.

They stared at one another a moment before Rick continued.

"Who would've known I'd meet this pretty lady who's smart and successful and stubborn; and she'd hate my stinkin' hillbilly guts," Rick said with a smile.

Michonne laughed loudly.

"Oh come on! I did _not_ hate you; I just didn't like you," she said enthusiastically. "And to be fair, you didn't like me much either."

"Yeah well, I do now," said Rick with a straight face.

Michonne bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't know you were smooth, Rick Grimes," she said as she held her empty glass to him. "It seems there's a lot I don't know about you."

Rick poured her another drink from the wine bottle.

"Well, since you're stickin' around in our one horse town, maybe you'll have some time to find out all about me," he said flirtatiously.

Michonne sipped from her glass and then looked around the yard and Rick's gaze followed hers; there was no one at the table or near the dart board. It seemed as if they had all left and he was so enraptured with Michonne that he had not noticed their departure. Michonne certainly knew she had not spoken to any of the other guests the whole night and Andrea and Shane had crept off to bed earlier.

Rick glanced at his watch.

"What time is it?" Michonne asked.

"Almost one o'clock," said Rick. "Shit. It's gettin' late."

Michonne nodded.

"Did you want to share a cab, we're headed in the same direction," she said with hope.

"Sure thing," he replied with a smile.

They made sure to lock the house up and then they waited out the front for the taxi to arrive. Michonne was a little uneasy on her feet and swayed slightly; Rick let her lean on his arm to steady herself. The car finally came to a halt at the residence and Rick opened the door for Michonne. Her dress crept up slightly as she climbed in and Rick tried not to look at her backside.

It was agreed that Rick would be dropped off at his destination first, and then Michonne would follow. They sat quietly in the cab while Rick searched for the fare to have ready for the driver as they stopped at his house; he handed the money over to the driver, enough to cover the cost of both fares, and then looked at Michonne. They stared at one another for a moment before Rick spoke.

"Well, I had fun talkin' to you tonight," he said, his gaze falling to her mouth.

"Yeah. Me too," said Michonne.

He sighed.

"Okay. Well, goodnight," he offered softly.

"Goodnight, Rick," she replied, noticing he was not moving.

Suddenly, he reached his hand up and shifted a stray dreadlock from her face; he then leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. The soft kiss soon grew hungry as they deepened it; their tongues exploring each other. Michonne gripped the collar of Rick's shirt as his hand snaked up her leg. Breathlessly, they broke their kiss and pulled away slightly.

"So, do you wanna come inside or…"

Before Rick could finish, Michonne caught his mouth in another fervent kiss.

"Yes," she finally said, her mouth still close to his. "Take me inside."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the wait in between updates. I hope you enjoy this instalment!

* * *

Hastily, Rick led Michonne by the hand from the cab in the direction of his porch; they quickly climbed the steps and stood at his front door smiling at one another under the dim porchlight. Rick's mind was spinning from the alcohol as well as the adrenaline. He could hardly believe what was happening; he and Michonne were really going into his home in the middle of the night to become better acquainted. His heart was racing as his arousal grew.

Michonne pushed her thoughts of knowing better to the side as she waited for Rick to search his pockets and find his keys. Her judgement, which stopped her from doing anything too hasty and that she so dearly valued was being washed away with every passing moment; she knew only one thing and that was that she wanted Rick Grimes. She took the opportunity to kiss his neck and work her way up to his ear; Michonne then took Rick's earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently. The sensation set Rick hard as he let out a throaty moan and then opened the door.

He lifted Michonne and effectively carried her inside; placing her down on one of the cabinets that lined his hallway. She wrapped her legs about his waist and continued to kiss him as he closed the door; her dress was hiked up over her hips. His lips met hers once more and he pressed his arousal against her; Michonne ground her hips in response and leaned backwards. Suddenly, she knocked over a lamp and stopped to apologize, but Rick cupped her face and caught her mouth with his before she could utter an apology at her clumsiness.

Frantically, their hands searched their heated bodies and their tongues clashed together; both were heavily aroused. Rick found the zipper of her dress, undid it and pulled the garment over her head as he trailed his lips over her collarbone. Soon, because of deft hands, Michonne was sitting atop the cabinet in only her underwear; Rick stepped back to admire her body and shed his own clothing. Impatiently, Michonne climbed down and helped Rick disrobe. She ran her hands over his back and then up over his chest, admiring his firm but slight form.

She brought her mouth to his again and sucked his bottom lip as her hand found his erection inside of his boxer shorts. She tugged him gently a few times, causing his head to roll backwards and a growl to escape his throat.

"We should go to my room," Rick said heavily, cupping her round backside.

Michonne gave his hardness a few more strokes.

"Lead the way," she said teasingly.

…..

Michonne was sprawled out naked on Rick's bed as he kicked off his underwear and stood watching her; he took a moment to take in her nakedness.

"God, you're beautiful," he drawled as his eyes roamed over her curves.

Rick approached the bed and then covered Michonne's body with his; they shared another heated kiss. His hand found the sweetness between her legs as he trailed his fingers over her hot, slick opening. He smiled to find that her sex was wet and ready for him; his own ached wildly with desire as he could hardly wait to have her. He slid his fingers between her folds and pressed his mouth to her neck; Michonne whimpered in delight as he rubbed her nub in a circular motion and coated it with her own juices.

Her hips bucked at the sensation as Rick teasingly worked his fingers over her; Michonne moaned once more as Rick felt his sex quiver. His ministrations increased in speed as she drew nearer to her release. Michonne felt the familiar warmth circling in her abdomen as she straightened her legs and gripped the sheets in her fingers. Her climax washed over her as her body shook; Rick held his fingers in place, feeling her walls contracting around them.

When he did withdraw his fingers, he cupped Michonne's face and then the pair shared yet another fervent kiss; she pushed Rick onto his back and then straddled him. She reached her hands down to his erection and began to stroke him.

"Oh, fuck," breathed Rick, his eyes clenched shut; Michonne smiled and continued rubbing her hands up and down his shaft.

"Do you have something?" she asked.

Rick fumbled around in the drawer of his nightstand until he found the small silver wrapper. Michonne took the condom from him and tore the corner with her teeth; she stroked Rick a few more times before rolling the latex down his heated stiffness. She leaned forward to kiss him once more before lowering herself onto Rick's aching length.

xXxXx

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his fingers worked over her sensitive nub.

"Oh, God," she breathed heavily. "Rick. _Fuck_. Rick."

Soon thereafter, Michonne found her release once again as Rick pumped into her a few more times; his own climax followed hers moments later. Spent, Rick collapsed on top of a panting Michonne; he kissed her mouth and then withdrew his throbbing sex from hers before rolling to his back.

"Fuck," he said. "You're amazing."

Michonne smiled and shifted so that her head was resting on his chest; she draped her arm over him.

"Yeah, so are you," she replied.

Rick discreetly removed the condom and dropped it to the floor before he went to kiss Michonne again, but his phone began to ring; Rick sighed and picked up the receiver after whispering an apology to her.

"Hello?" said Rick. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Rick sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed.

"How long ago?"

Silence.

"Shit!" he said. "Okay. Okay, I'll be right there. Thank, Don."

"What's going on, Rick?" asked Michonne as she watched him scramble to find clothes.

He looked frantic.

"It's my son," he said as he pulled on a shirt. "He's at the station. He stole a car."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah, no one was hurt. I just gotta get down there. You're welcome to stay here if you like," he offered.

Michonne thought a moment, but figured it would be best for Rick and his son to be alone when they returned to the house.

"Ah, it's fine. I'll get a cab home," she said.

"I can't let you do that. I'll drop you off and then go get Carl. Is that okay with you?" asked Rick, stopping to look at Michonne now.

He was worried about his son, but he also felt a little guilty that he and Michonne were not going to get to spend the entire night together after they had just been intimate.

"Sure," said Michonne with a small smile. "If it's okay with you."

"It's no trouble at all; besides, I should probably let his ass stew a little while," Rick replied.

xXxXx

"Woah, Deputy. You look like a mess," said Don who was working the reception desk.

Rick looked at the older man and then at the clock which read two-thirty. He ignored his workmate's comment.

"Where is he?" asked Rick.

"He's in the interview room," Don replied.

Rick nodded and headed towards the door.

…..

Carl sat at the table with his head in his hands; he did not look up when Rick entered the room.

"You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asked Rick as he took a seat across from his son.

Carl lifted his head, looked at Rick and then looked away.

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

"What were you thinkin'? You stole Gerry's car?"

"Who told you it was his car?" asked Carl.

"We're the police, Carl; we know how to run a check on the plates," Rick said, sounding annoyed. "Besides, Gerry called it in when Lori noticed you'd taken it. You're lucky he didn't press charges."

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? You can't keep doin' this, Son. You can't keep gettin' into trouble and runnin' away," said Rick.

"I hate it there with them!" said Carl, tears in his eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I know that, but things are tricky right now," explained Rick.

"Why can't I just stay with you?" the teen asked.

"Because the courts said you had to stay with your mother," Rick said.

"Well I don't want to be there with Mom and that dick pretending to be a happy family when we're not. They ruined my life! I hate them!" Carl spat and Rick felt his heart sink.

There was not much else he could do for his son until he reached the age of eighteen as it was court mandated.

"You don't mean that," said Rick. "You have to be patient, Carl. Your Mom only wants what's best for you…"

"It's best if I'm with you, Dad. Why can't they see that?" he asked.

"Even so, you can't keep runnin' away and sure as hell can't steal people's cars," Rick chided and Carl dropped his head.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Carl. You've really let us all down, let yourself down. You're lucky it's Gerry and not some stranger. You could've been in so much more trouble," said Rick.

"What about Noah?" asked Carl. "Will he be in trouble?"

"What do you mean what about Noah? Where is he?" said Rick.

Carl dropped his head again.

"He was with me. We took the car together, but it was my idea…"

"God damn it, Carl! You're draggin' your friends into this? I expected more from you!" said Rick loudly.

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"Where is he now?" asked Rick.

"I don't know. They separated us," Carl explained.

Rick shook his head, stood and then left the room. He found Don at the reception area looking through a magazine.

"The boy who was with my son, where is he?" Rick queried, a headache already set in.

"He's in the lock-up. Booked 'im already," said Don.

"You did what?" Rick asked incredulously.

"We booked the kid," Don offered and looked back at his reading material.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" asked Rick, annoyed with the whole situation. "He's a good kid."

"Calm down. I know you've been drinkin' so there's no need to get all loud. He helped your kid steal the car, Grimes. We had to book 'im," Don said as he placed his magazine down.

"That's bullshit! You didn't even book my boy, and he was the one drivin' the damn car. Hell, Gerry didn't even press charges," Rick said, the irritation growing. "Why the hell did you lock Noah up?"

"I think you know why, Grimes," said Don as he leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, I think you're gonna have to explain to me why," Rick said, stepping closer to the reception desk.

"It's simple; Carl's your boy and you're one of us. We take care of our own. We're doin' y'all a favor here. That other boy damn sure ain't your relation and somebody gotta pay, so that's that," Don replied.

"This is bullshit, Don and you know it," Rick exclaimed.

"Well unless you're gonna post his bail, ain't nothin' you can do about it…"

"Did you notify his parents? His family's attorney?" asked a frustrated Rick.

"You know what, Rick? You ain't on duty and I ain't at liberty to discuss this with ya further. Put simply, this ain't yo' business so I suggest you get your kid, go home and sleep it off before I put you in the cell next to that boy," said Don, annoyed with Rick's line of questioning. "Go on home now."

Rick shook his head and then walked away; he got his son and they left the station.

xXxXx

The headache that had set in after Rick picked Carl up was still lingering when Lori and Gerry drove away with the teenager the next day, in the very car the boy had taken. He sighed, knowing he was about to follow them and come to some kind of consensus regarding Carl and his misbehavior. Firstly, he was going to the station to see how Noah and his parents were doing.

…..

Rick sighed as he checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He had much weighing on his mind with Carl's consistent acting out; Lori's insistence that she was best equipped to deal with their son; Noah's situation; and, of course, Michonne. He had not heard from her and he had expected to. They had, after all, finally given in to their attraction and had sex. He just wished she was not regretting it now as he placed his phone into his pocket and walked into the station.

A tired looking Noah walked just ahead of his parents as they exited a door to the inner working of the station. Carefully, Rick approached and offered the family a genuinely concerned look. Noah's father Roger looked unimpressed when Rick extended his hand to shake when he greeted them.

"Sorry about all o' this," said Rick in earnest.

"You're sorry?" asked Roger incredulously. "Don't give me that BS, Grimes."

Suddenly Michonne came through the same door.

"I advise you not to engage with Deputy Grimes until everything is dealt with. Deputy, it's best if you don't speak with my clients," she said sternly and Rick looked confused.

She then spoke to Noah and his parents: "Go home; get some rest. I'll be in touch."

They offered her their thanks and left the reception area, Roger shot Rick a disparaging glare. Michonne turned to leave without saying anything else to Rick; he reached out and gently took her by the arm and she shook herself free of him.

"Michonne?" he asked. "Can we talk?"

"No we cannot," she replied, walking past him out the door. "I'm not discussing this with you. I can't discuss this with you."

Rick followed her.

"Hey, would you please wait a second?" he pleaded.

Michonne sighed, stopped and then turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking irritated.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" asked Rick, as he tilted his head to the side. "After last night…"

"Oh, okay. Let's talk about last night. You got a call from your good ol' boy buddies here when your son got picked up for _stealing_ that car. Guess who didn't get a call? Noah's people. I'm one of the only defence attorneys here, Rick. No one called me until this morning," she said.

"That's not my fault," he said.

"I know that," Michonne spat. "But Carl got to go home with you while Noah slept in that cell. You were here, obviously. You want to explain that to me?"

Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The guys who were on last night booked him," Rick explained. "There was nothing I could do."

Michonne shook her head and started to walk away.

"That's great; just great," she said, irritated with the whole conversation.

"Michonne…"

"What?" she asked loudly as she turned, coming to a halt.

"I had no idea he was even with Carl…"

"He had no idea Carl stole his step-father's car; he was just along for the ride and now he has a record while the cop's kid doesn't even get a smack on the wrist," she said evenly. "The white kid gets to go home with his daddy and the black kid doesn't even get to call his parents. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair," Rick sighed. "It's fuckin' unfair."

"No shit," she said before she walked away again.

"What do you want me to say here, Michonne?" he asked, following behind her.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can say or do," she replied. "We shouldn't be talking about this, anyways. It's a conflict of interest."

"Can we talk about last night…?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she answered without looking back.

Rick stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck," he cursed as Michonne disappeared around the corner of a building.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all! Thank you all for the tremendous feedback. I was so pleased to read everyone's different views on it. I know it's a little ambitious of me to incorporate topical issues in my fics, but I wanted this one to be close to real life, and sadly, things like this happen; racism; broken homes; troubled teens etc.

Let's check out what's going on now…

* * *

The frustration doubled as Rick looked across the table at his ex-wife. Lori wanted them to discuss what Carl had done and what their next steps would be, but as soon as Rick started talking, it was as if she did not want to hear what he had to say. The dull throbbing intensified in his head as he recalled one of the downfalls of their marriage; miscommunication. It was like nothing had changed in that department; Lori still had a knack of trying to shut Rick down.

"See, Mom! You never listen!" Carl interrupted, much to his parents' annoyance.

"Carl, stay outta this," said Rick. "We're talkin' here."

"No, you're trying to talk and Mom's cutting you off, as usual," the teen said. "Same old bullshit."

"Carl!" warned Lori. "You're in big trouble already so watch your mouth."

"That's right," said Gerry.

The teenager rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Carl!" said Rick. "Stop bein' disrespectful. You've already taken Gerry's car, now you wanna talk to him like that? I don't think so, buddy. I've had enough. Go to your room!"

The boy sat with his head down.

"But Dad…"

"Now Carl!" Rick's voice boomed. "I ain't gon' tell you twice. Move!"

Carl stood and skulked off slowly to his bedroom.

"Now, Lori, we're gonna have to do somethin' here. Y'all are gonna have to meet me half way," said Rick.

"The courts said he can't live with you," she reiterated.

"I know that, but we all need to come to some agreement here about what's best for our son; not what's feedin' our egos," he said in earnest.

"I don't want Carl to have the impression that he gets what he wants after he fucks up," said Lori.

"I'm with you on that one. He's gotta learn that there are consequences to his actions," Rick said.

"What do you suggest?" asked Gerry.

"Leave it with me," Rick offered. "I'll come up with somethin', but for right now, he's stayin' put. I'm gonna go see Noah and his family before I head back home."

Rick stood, and so did Lori and Gerry.

"I'll say goodbye to the kids first," said Rick as he headed up to Carl's room.

…..

"Thanks for takin' the time to see me," said Rick as he and Roger stood on the front porch.

"Yeah well, I've known you for years, Rick," Roger offered.

"About what happened, I know we can't talk about specifics, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for this whole mess. It was bullshit how your boy was treated at our station. Shouldn't have happened that way; there's no excuses," said Rick.

"I appreciate you sayin' that, I really do; but it don't change the fact that my son is in serious trouble now," Roger replied.

Rick nodded his head.

"I'm so embarrassed of my colleagues," Rick offered sincerely. "It ain't right."

"I'm not angry at your kid, Rick. Boys their age are clumsy asses who make bad choices. They're always gonna get into some stupid shit, even when we've tried our best to raise 'em right. I know we've raised our kids right. I know it ain't your fault what happened," said Roger.

"Thank you," Rick replied.

"I'm just pissed at this system," Roger explained while Rick listened. "The system ain't too kind you our black boys, especially down this part of the country. I'm not stupid and while I know things have changed, there are still some things that haven't."

"I hear you," said Rick.

"I know you're good people, Rick. I know you got a good kid and when all o' this blows over, I got no problem with them still bein' friends," Roger said.

"That's good," said Rick. "I know my boy would like that. He's got a few things to learn in the meantime."

Roger nodded.

"Mine too," he said.

"You're in good hands with Michonne," Rick suddenly offered. "She's a real good lawyer. Smart. Dedicated. She'll help y'all out."

"I hope so," replied Roger.

"She will," Rick said as he stared off into the sleepy street. "She's great."

xXxXx

"Woah, wait up. Slow down and say that again," said Andrea into the phone.

Michonne sighed.

"I got called in to work on a case I can't talk about because a minor is involved and then I snapped at Rick and you're thinking, so what? Right? I always snap at him; yeah well, it's different now because I slept with him," Michonne said in one breath.

"Who did you sleep with? A minor or Rick?" asked Andrea, completely confused by her friend's frantic phone call.

"Are you still drunk?" Michonne asked.

"No, are you?" asked Andrea.

"Whatever. I'm telling you I had sex with Rick last night," she said finally.

Michonne pulled the phone away from her ear as Andrea squealed into it.

"Mich! Are you serious? Of course you are; you're always serious!" said Andrea. "What happened?"

"We fooled around in the cab on the way home from your place and he invited me inside and yeah; we had sex," said Michonne.

"Oh my god! Okay. Okay. So how was his…"

"It was, ya know, nice..."

"And he was…

"Good, well better than good; he was _great_ ," said Michonne with a smile.

"So what's the drama now, bitch?" asked Andrea.

"Bitch, three words: conflict of interest," said Michonne.

"Bullshit," said Andrea. "You don't have to tell me the details of your case, but come on! That's a cop out."

Michonne sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know. I was so pissed off about the case. Let's just say there were a couple of kids joyriding in a car that one borrowed from their stepfather. It was reported stolen and the black kid who was the passenger was charged when the other kid, the white cop's kid, got sent home," said Michonne.

"Wow, that's some bullshit," said Andrea. "Did Rick and his hick friends book this boy?"

"Rick didn't, he was with me at the time," she explained. "But he got a late call to go to the station and I didn't get a call to go down there until the next day."

"Shit," said Andrea, piecing it all together. "Rick's son stole the car and his friend is your client? They did Rick a good ol' boy favor and you lost your shit at him?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Michonne.

"I'm sorry, babe," Andrea said. "It's shitty that there are still assholes around like those dicks at the station, but you gotta know Rick's not like that, right?"

Michonne sighed.

"I know, I was just so angry. That boy had to stay in the cells with actual violent criminals. The douche who was on duty didn't call my client's parents or me; he left it with the officer who was relieving him from his shift the next day," said Michonne.

"You're advising your clients to sue, right?" said Andrea.

"I've told them it's an option after we clear their son's name," Michonne replied.

"Good," said Andrea. "That's fucking pathetic of them."

"He's just a kid with his whole life ahead of him; he doesn't need this. You know, we talk so much shit about the city, how we needed to get away and all that; but there, I forgot that people still have that hate in their hearts because we we're absorbed into the whole thing. There were so many different types of people. Somehow the city walls have protected me from the shit, or the everyday grind made me ignore it. I don't know," Michonne sighed. "But out here, all the bullshit is so in your face and people constantly remind you about the differences."

"Hey, you keep fighting the good fight. Don't let them try to drag you down," said Andrea.

"I won't," Michonne smiled.

"So…"

"So?"

"Rick, uh? What're you gonna do now?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know. He's got a lot on his plate right now," said Michonne.

"Are you at least going to talk to him?" Andrea queried.

"Yes," said Michonne. "I'll call him."

"Good," said Andrea. "If he has a lot going on in his life, he probably needs a friend right now."

xXxXX

Rick saw her number flash up on his screen and he felt his stomach flutter; he took a deep breath and then answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said steadily.

"Rick? It's me, Michonne," she offered softly.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Are you okay?" he asked, worried that he might say the wrong thing and upset her once more.

"I'm fine, thanks. I…I ah, just wanted to call to apologize for earlier," she said.

"It's okay. You were right to be upset; it's a shitty situation. I'm sorry for trying to force the conversation with you when you were right about the COI," said Rick.

"Right, I also wanted to say sorry for giving you the wrong impression," she said and Rick felt his heart sink.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"What happened between us, it was probably a mistake…"

"Probably? You don't sound convinced, Michonne," Rick said with a little chortle, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's just you've got a lot going on with work and your family and…"

"No, this has nothin' to do with what I have goin' on; it's about you and what you want, right?" asked Rick.

Michonne was silent.

"Are you still there?" said Rick.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here," she answered. "I just…"

"Where are you now?" asked Rick.

"I'm at home," Michonne answered.

"If you're gonna quit me before we even have a chance at figurin' this out, can you at least do it to my face?" Rick asked, fearful of her answer.

She felt vulnerable, but decided to give him what he wanted.

"Okay. Let's talk face-to-face," she replied.

Rick exhaled, relieved.

"Great, give me ten minutes. Bye," he said and ended the call.

Michonne sighed and then bit her bottom lip hoping she was about to do the right thing by ending whatever it was that they had just begun.

…..

Feeling slightly anxious, Michonne sat on her sofa and waited for Rick. She thought he was a great guy, but everything was moving fast and they were faced with obstacles already. Maybe when she did not have to deal with the new case she had acquired, they could start again; well, that was if Rick would be still interested after she said what she needed to say.

She heard his truck come to a halt just after the lights shone on her curtains. Fighting the urge the jump and run to the door, Michonne stayed seated until Rick rang her doorbell. She then stood, smoothed down her clothes and answered the door; she greeted Rick amicably and asked him to step inside. She closed the door, turned and started to speak but stopped when she saw the intense expression of desire on Rick's face. He looked as if he were ready to devour her and she felt a heat between her legs as she recalled what they had done the night before.

Without warning, Rick stepped forward and grabbed Michonne by the waist; he drew her body close to his and captured her mouth in a fervent kiss before she knew what was happening. She responded by throwing her arms over his shoulder as he walked backwards towards the sofa. Rick felt the piece of furniture at the back of his legs and broke their kiss so he could sit; messily, he drew Michonne on top of him as she straddled his lap.

His hands searched her body as she caught his mouth with hers once again; his hardness already pressed achingly against her centre as Michonne instinctively ground herself against Rick. Both wanted to ease the throbbing they felt. His hand hiked up her skirt as his lips sucked and nipped at her neck. Michonne's eyes rolled shut as a heated moisture pooled between her legs. By the time Rick's rough fingers slid inside of her damp panties, Michonne had forgotten what she wanted to talk to him about.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Now that TWD is on hiatus, I will be more focused on getting my fic writing done. Let's check in with our faves!

* * *

The intensity Michonne felt with Rick was something that she could not readily explain. The moment that his lips locked onto hers, she felt as if she were melting. Their first time together was exciting and passionate; fuelled by lust and alcohol. This time around, Michonne felt a deep craving for him that was more concentrated than the time before; she could tell that he also hungered for her.

Rick smiled to himself as he rubbed his fingers over Michonne slickened folds; he could tell from her wetness that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He felt her hips roll and then proceeded to slide a finger inside of her. She felt hot as her juices drenched him; still kissing, she moaned into his mouth a little when he applied pressure to her small but sensitive bud.

His fingers worked over her womanhood and brought her to her climax; her body shivered with pleasure but she knew she needed more. Michonne kissed Rick's mouth before sliding off of his lap. She took hold of his hand and then pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go to my room," was all she said.

…..

The soft glow of Michonne's bedside lamp cast alluring shadows over her body as Rick's fingers traced over each curve. With his fervor from a small while ago before somewhat abated, Rick took his time to undress Michonne. Now, as she lay naked before him, Rick took a moment appreciate her beauty and perfect form. He himself had undressed quickly as soon as they had entered her bedroom, pleased by the hunger in her eyes as her gaze fell on painfully erect manhood. His composure impressed Michonne; he was obviously aroused and needed tending to, yet he was now kissing down her body until his mouth met her secret delta.

Michonne's lips, already swollen and moist from his skilful ministrations, felt warm and plump against his mouth. He pushed her hips further apart so that she was spread for him and his tongue then lapped at her pink wetness that was framed by her glorious mahogany folds. Michonne moaned loudly as Rick sucked her clitoris into his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his curls as he drank eagerly between her thighs.

Her whimpers increased in frequency and Rick could tell she was close; he stopped his ministrations and kissed her inner thigh. He then inserted two fingers into her slick opening; he let out a growl as Michonne felt so incredibly wet that Rick's stiffness quivered. He then pressed his mouth back to her folds and kissed her there until she found her release again.

xXxXx

Rick lay on his side, resting his head on his hand and staring at Michonne. The light sheen of sweat glistened on her naked skin as he watched her breathing return to normal. He reached over and brushed away a stray lock of her hair from her face; Michonne looked at Rick and he smiled at her. Immediately, she felt guilty for what she was about to tell him, but Rick spoke before she did; he somehow knew from her countenance that something had changed. The passionate, carefree Michonne that he had made love to only moments ago had crept back into hiding, away from Rick's keen touch and eager stare.

"I'd love to stick around," he offered while sitting up in bed. "But I got another early start in the mornin'."

"It's fine," Michonne replied; sitting and searching for her discarded clothing.

They dressed in silence before Michonne spoke once more.

"Look, Rick. I, ah, I wanted to say…"

"You don't have to say it," Rick interrupted; the disappointment evident in his tone as he stood and stepped into his pants.

"No, I do…"

"If you don't want to do this again, I'll leave and won't come back. I understand," said Rick as he avoided her gaze and searched the floor for one of his socks.

"That's not what I was going to say," said Michonne.

Rick stopped his search and looked at her.

"I wanted to tell you I've enjoyed being with you; I've _really_ enjoyed being with you, but I don't think we should be involved. God, I'm not saying it right," said Michonne, becoming flustered as Rick squinted his eyes. "I'm not good at this."

Rick sighed, looked to the floor and picked up his sock.

"So, you're basically sayin' you like havin' sex with me, but you don't wanna be with me? You don't want to be my girlfriend, is that what you mean?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest instinctively.

Michonne shrugged, contemplated his words, and then nodded.

"It's not because of how you are or _who_ you are, or anything like that; it's because of how _I'm_ feeling at the moment. I don't think I'm ready to be emotionally involved with someone," she explained.

"So you just want a physical relationship?" asked Rick.

Michonne felt a little uneasy when he looked at her dubiously.

"Yes," she offered quietly. "If you want that as well, I'd be happy to have it with you."

Rick sighed, pulled on his shirt and then studied her expression; she seemed sincere in what she was saying. He would have liked more from her than the occasional tryst but he had no choice but to respect her wishes; Michonne took note of his silence as she awaited his reply.

xXxXx

"Well, shit," said Shane as he sipped from his beer bottle and stretched out on Rick's couch. "Sounds like you had a busy ass weekend."

Rick snorted.

"You got that right," he replied, swigging his own drink.

"I was sure Michonne was into you, man," Shane said, shaking his head.

"She is into me, she just ain't into bein' my girl," said Rick.

"Now that shit is blowin' my mind. I never thought she was the hookin' up, no strings attached type," Shane stated as Rick remained quiet. "I know for damn sure that you ain't that type. Damn, son; why you agree to it? Never mind, don't answer that. I seen her ass. I understand," Shane said with jest; Rick was not impressed.

"She just ain't ready for a relationship right now and I respect that," said Rick.

"And you like her so you're holdin' out on hope," Shane offered.

Rick said nothing, knowing his friend's words were true.

"Man, that's your problem. You let the woman set the tone of the relationship and end up spendin' all o' your time tryin' to please her instead of gettin' any enjoyment outta it yourself. What do you want?"

Rick shrugged.

"Now just isn't a good time for her, and I have to respect that. But things change. Plus I like her," he admitted. "I like bein' with her and if it's gotta be on her terms, then that's what I'm gonna do."

xXxXx

"Why am I such a dumb fuck?" said Michonne as she waited for Andrea to answer at the other end of the phone.

"You're not dumb, babe," said Andrea.

"I should have just called the whole thing off. I shouldn't have slept with Rick again. We work together. We have a conflict of interest. This is making things complicated. I am so dumb," she said fretfully.

"You're just horny," Andrea teased, but Michonne did not find it amusing; she sighed before continuing. "Look, you were honest with him and he respected it. I don't know why you're second guessing yourself, unless you do want more than hooking up with him?"

Michonne considered her friend's question.

"I, I think I need to just focus on the case and work for a little while, and see how things go with Rick. I like him, I'm just not gonna rush into it and end up with a ring on my finger asking what happened to my plans," she said.

"You know he's a good guy, though?" asked Andrea.

"You think I'm gonna hurt him?" Michonne asked.

"No, I'm worried you're gonna hurt yourself if you let this one get away," Andrea said in earnest.

"I hear you," said Michonne. "But this is about me and what I need right now. Am I so wrong for wanting to keep sleeping with him but not committing?"

"No, you're not wrong; it's just sometimes to put so much pressure on yourself," Andrea offered.

"Well this is why I wanted to keep things casual; no pressure," Michonne said, not fully believing her own words.

Andrea sighed, knowing her best friend too well yet agreeing that her choices were her own to make.

"Well, I'm happy for you either way and I'm glad you didn't just quit his narrow cowboy ass outright. I only wanna see you happy, and I'm sure he'll make you happy in whatever way you allow him to. You're allowed to have a life, Mich. If you wanna be a hard working professional woman who fucks the hot ass policeman on the weekends, that's your prerogative. What you and Rick choose to do has nothing to do with anyone else. If this is best for your coochie, and your working life, then I support you."

Now Michonne laughed.

"Now, to more important matters, did he put your back out and was his head game strong?"

Laughter filled the air as Andrea waited for her best friend to stop.

"You're so crass, but I love you," Michonne said, feeling slightly better about her decision.

xXxXx

The stack of files under Michonne's left arm almost slipped before she steadied them with her right hand without spilling one drop of her morning coffee; she rearranged the work, straightened herself and stepped into her office building. She was greeted by the receptionist and shared a smile with a few people seated in the waiting area; she reasoned they had to have been her nine-thirty appointments.

Michonne finally reached her office, placed the files on her desk and walked over to her window; she adjusted the blinds so that the warm, Georgian sun lit the small space as she loathed the light from the florescent bulbs that caused her eyes to water. She logged into her computer, opened up her email and then sipped from the warm beverage. Her desk phone buzzed quietly a few times before she picked up the receiver.

"Yes," said Michonne. "Ah, okay. I see. Yes, pencil him in. Thanks."

She leaned back into her chair and sighed; the meeting request flashed on her screen alerting her to the fact that she was to meet with Morgan Jones in fifteen minutes. She had forgotten that he had cancelled their date on Friday night because of everything that had happened since then. She decided against asking him what had happened and chose to focus on what the meeting was about: the Program.

…..

Michonne checked the time and began to pack away the documentation that she needed Morgan to sign. She did not expect him to leave right away, but was still a little annoyed when he remained seated after she filed the papers and then returned to her seat. She looked at him questioningly.

"Was there something else?" she asked evenly.

Morgan smiled and let out a nervous chortle.

"About Friday night, I'm sorry I had to cancel on you," he said in earnest.

"It's okay," she said firmly, not wanting to talk about it at the present time. "It happens."

"A work thing came up and I couldn't get out of it. I just wanted to make sure we were okay," said Morgan.

"We're fine," Michonne replied.

"So, was there any way we could arrange another time?" he asked hopefully.

Michonne sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Look, Morgan, I think it's probably best if we just leave it at that. I know I'm pretty busy and I imagine you are too. I don't want to be giving you the wrong impression here," she offered by way of an explanation.

The man before her sighed and wiped the palms of his hands onto his trouser leg.

"We didn't get the chance to try, though," said Morgan.

"I know," Michonne countered. "But it shouldn't be this hard to organize a date. Besides, I've had time to really think about it, and there's too much going on with work _and_ us working together. I don't want my attention divided."

Morgan shrugged and then nodded his head slowly.

"Okay. I understand," he replied, wholly disappointed and silently chiding himself for missing the opportunity with Michonne in the first instance. "I'm happy to keep it professional."

Michonne smiled; she was relieved that she had been able to sort out on of her worries for that day.

"That's great," she offered. "I'm happy you understand."

xXxXx

It was the end of the week and Michonne was proud of herself for effectively focussing on work when so much other stuff was buzzing around her; she had found a colleague who was willing to take on Noah's case and was also able to get out of a few meetings with both Rick and Morgan, though she had seen both of them a couple of times in passing. She knew that she and Rick were going to meet with the radio stations, newspapers and television station in the weeks to come and would need to discuss what they would talk about, but she knew that did not have to happen that week. She would, however, have to contact Rick on Monday to organize a time.

Just then her desk phone buzzed; Michonne reached for the handset and answered.

"Hello? Sure, send him in. Ah okay. That's fine. Have a good weekend and I'll see you next week," said Michonne before ending the call.

Her receptionist had informed her that Deputy Grimes was there to see her and that she would be going home; Michonne did not like her odds of being alone with Rick Grimes on a Friday afternoon and keeping it professional, but agreed to see him either way.

He knocked twice before Michonne told him to enter; Rick held his hat under his arm and stepped into her office. He smiled amicably and greeted her as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, sorry to come by this late," he said. "I wanted to catch you before you went home."

Michonne took a seat on top of her desk and smiled back at him.

"That's okay. Sorry about being scarce this week. I know we have a lot to go through before we meet with the press, but I was hoping we could arrange for a meeting on Monday or Tuesday," she said hopefully; trying to ignore how good Rick looked in his uniform.

"That sounds like a plan," he replied; his eyes roaming over her body and up her long legs.

"Great," said Michonne as she stood; she then stopped in her tracks when Rick stepped closer.

Her heartrate began to increase as she saw the look in his eyes.

"I actually didn't come here to talk shop though," he said softly, licking his lips unconsciously.

Michonne felt her skin grow warm.

"Really?" she replied, almost in a whisper; the electricity between them tangible. "What did you need?"

"You," said Rick seductively.

Michonne felt a familiar throbbing between her legs. She could not help but smile as Rick inched closer still, but he kept his hands to himself; she wanted him to reach out and touch her. She wanted him to have her on top of her desk; but he remained still in front of her, the intensity of his stare bringing her undone. Her gaze fell on his lips as she leaned forward, mouth close to his; his eyes closed out of instinct when he thought she would kiss him. Instead, she shifted to his ear so that she could murmur.

"I need you too," said Michonne as her fingers found his belt buckle. "So shut the door and come here."

* * *

A/N: Who are these two trying to fool? LOL

More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been three months since Richonne went canon so I really did need to update. Thanks to all of those who left reviews and to the silent readers as well.

* * *

The pens went crashing to the floor from the desk as Michonne leaned back and knocked the small, silver pencil holder. She tried to turn her head to see the damage but Rick's mouth sucking her collarbone and his hand searching up her skirt was causing her distraction; she soon forgot about the mess as his fingers ghosted over her core. Soon, Rick slipped his hand under the lacy fabric of her panties and began to massage her there; he dipped a finger inside and then trailed her juices over her aching nub. Their lips swelled together once more while their tongues did a familiar dance; Michonne pulled away a moment as she rubbed his erection through his pants.

"Do you have anything?" she asked, alluding to a condom; her rich tone sounding husky from her desire.

Rick bit his bottom lip and scrunched up his nose; "Shit. No. I was in such a hurry to get over here I wasn't thinkin' properly."

Michonne exhaled loudly and tried not to focus on the pronounced throbbing between her legs, slick from Rick's touch. She ceased her teasing at his crotch and moved her hand; she then placed both hands to Rick's shoulders while easing him backwards. The disappointment and frustration was evident on both of their faces.

"My place or yours?" she asked.

"I can't. Have to pull a double shift," he lamented.

"Raincheck," said Michonne as she straightened up her clothing.

Rick's eyes narrowed as he said, "Maybe not."

Michonne looked at him questioningly as he quickly dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Just lean back," said Rick. "Let me take care of you."

She did as he directed and felt her sex pulsating in anticipation as he slip his hands up under her skirt and drew her panties downwards; he removed them completely and placed the small garment in his pocket. He then pulled Michonne closer to the edge of the desk by her hips and then ran his rough hands up and down her smooth legs before parting her thighs. Teasingly, he ran one finger over her slit and then brought it to his mouth as he licked it clean; the moan he offered caused her core to pulsate again.

Michonne placed one leg over Rick's shoulder and bent the other at the knee, resting on the desktop. He applied some pressure to her clit before lapping at her opening with one long flick of his tongue; Michonne threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Lean back," said Rick. "Undo your buttons and touch yourself so I can watch."

"You too," Michonne replied; she was beyond excited that this was really happening in her office on her desk.

"What?" asked Rick, still massaging her swollen lips.

"I shouldn't be the only one getting off, touch yourself too," she said.

"I don't want to make a mess in your office," he said with a slight smile.

"I have tissues right here," Michonne gestured to the box on her desk; she smiled when she heard Rick undo his zipper.

He reached into his pants and freed his erection before working his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Rick then pressed his mouth to her clit and began to suck it with much vigor. As Michonne's moans grew louder and more frequent, he rubbed himself harder. After a short while, Michonne was brought to her climax and came in his mouth; Rick cleaned her up with his tongue. Once her breathing returned to normal, she stroked his curls a few times and then looked at his flushed stiffness in his hand with the red dripping tip.

"Get up and sit in that chair," she said and he did as he was told; Michonne then kneeled in of Rick and took hold of his length. She smiled up at him before wrapping her plump lips around the head of his manhood and sucking gently. Although Rick did not ask her to, he was pleasantly surprised that she was returning the favor.

xXxXx

"It's such a nice day outdoors," said the photographer who accompanied the newspaper reporter. "Should we go outside and take a few snaps as well?"

Michonne looked up from her phone as she had just sent an email after finishing the interview with the local paper regarding the Program, which they had named _Turning Point._ She glanced quickly at Rick, then back at the photographer and then nodded.

"Sure," she offered. "Let's go."

It had been a couple of days since their impromptu rendezvous in her office, and Michonne was now being nothing but professional as she got up from behind her desk; the same desk that Rick had had her spreadeagled on and moaning his name only days before. Rick watched as Michonne and the reporter followed the photographer outside; he could hardly focus on the questions they were asking as he remembered what it felt like to have Michonne's lips around his dick; they were lucky she did most of the talking. He adjusted himself in his pants and walked along after the others.

"By this tree looks like a nice spot," said the photographer as he pointed to the large oak that stood near the lawns beside the law offices.

"Okay," said Michonne; she turned to look for Rick who was now checking his phone. "Rick, you good?"

He looked up when he realized she was addressing him directly; he placed his phone back into his pocket and sidled up beside Michonne.

"I'm ready," Rick replied.

"Great… so can I get you just in front of the tree…now move a little closer…yes, that's good. Deputy, maybe put your arm around her…yeah, just like that. Counsellor, step a little closer. Yes. Perfect. Okay, now give me a smile…That's great. Looking good, you two," the young man offered while he checked the display on the back of the camera. "Right, I'm just gonna snap a few more. Great! Awesome. I think we got it."

Rick left his hand at the small of Michonne's back as she turned to him and offered a small, amicable smile before stepping away from him; his arm hung disappointed and missed the warmth of her body immediately. She really was playing this well, Rick thought. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and she was acting like their proximity had no effect on her. _Maybe I just don't affect her the way she affects me,_ he thought despondently.

The people from the newspaper shook both Rick and Michonne's hands before they left the pair standing out in the warm Georgian sun.

"What time are the TV news people gon' be here?" Rick asked as Michonne retrieved her phone once more.

"Ah, directly after lunch time," she said, taking her eyes from the screen just long enough to see the unreadable expression that Rick was wearing.

She had figured he was having a little trouble with them being around one another at work, and now that they were alone, she did not particularly want to discuss it. While she enjoyed every minute of their tryst in her office, she was having some regrets about it, mainly because she was adamant about keeping their professional lives and sex lives separate; yet they had gone down on one another in her place of business.

"Did you wanna grab somethin' to eat?" asked Rick, now looking hopeful.

Now she lifted her head to stare into his eyes a little questioningly; he did not miss it.

"Just as friends," he added quickly. "My treat."

Rick flashed a bright smile and Michonne felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Don't let him charm you into anything_ , she chided herself.

"That's nice of you to offer," she said sincerely, finally putting the phone away. "But I was meeting with Andrea."

Rick nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll catch up with you back here in an hour, then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, you sure will. I'll text you to make sure," said Michonne as she turned to walk away.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards her office building and used everything within her not to turn around. Instead, she took out her phone and called Andrea.

"Hey, can we meet for lunch?" asked Michonne when her friend answered the phone.

"Hi. Um, I can't. Shane picked me up to go and get something to eat," Andrea explained.

"Shit!" said Michonne.

"What?" replied Andrea.

"I told Rick I couldn't have lunch with him because I was meeting you," she said.

"Why would you say that? Are you avoiding him? I thought he rocked your world the other day, why the cold shoulder?" asked Andrea.

"I'm not being cold, I'm being professional," Michonne argued.

"You weren't worried about professional when you were sucking his you-know-what in your office," said Andrea.

"Why do I tell you anything? Always gotta bring up old shit," said Michonne unimpressed. "And in front of your hick boyfriend too."

"Old shit? It was the other day," Andrea laughed. "And my fine ass hick boyfriend is ordering the food, so he is not party to this particular conversation, Counsellor."

"I'm hanging up now," said Michonne.

"Are you pissed at me?" Andrea asked.

"No, I'm pissed at myself again," she conceded. "Rick's a good guy and I feel like I'm being a bitch to him."

"You're not a bitch, babe; you're just not good at this friends-with-benefits deal," said Andrea.

Michonne sighed, "Maybe."

"Listen, I'll call you later, okay?" asked Andrea.

"Okay," replied Michonne as she bid her friend goodbye and ended the call.

Just as she went to walk into the building, Morgan sprinted up the steps and greeted her in a warm manner.

"Hello. I thought that was you," he said, obviously racing across to road to catch her.

"Hi, there. How's it going?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"I'm doin' just fine, thanks," Morgan offered. "Say, did you want to grab a bite to eat or a coffee? I wanted to run something by you, that's if you have some time to spare right now."

Michonne checked the time on her phone.

"Sure," she smiled. "My plans just changed so I have a little time."

xXxXx

Michonne and Morgan took a seat at a booth near one of the windows at Molly's Diner and each picked up a menu.

"What's good here?" asked Morgan.

"I'm not too sure about lunch specials," Michonne replied. "I only come here for breakfast."

The couple engaged in some small talk before ordering and then receiving their food.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Michonne as she bit into her sandwich.

"Well," started Morgan, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I was fillin' in one of my colleagues about Turning Point, and we started discussing what could be done in way of prevention or intervention. Now I know you said the funding parameters of your Program wouldn't cover that type of project."

"That's right," said Michonne. "Because we can't afford to pay more staff a wage to support an expansion of the parameters."

"But you've assigned me as youth worker and intake worker," he stated.

"Of course. It's within your scope of duties," she answered.

"Well, what if I could find extra staff for you who'd work on a voluntary basis?" asked Morgan.

Michonne sat up straighter in her seat.

"Go on," she replied.

"I talked to my colleague, who happens to be an old college buddy of mine. His wife works in the social sciences department at CAU and mentioned that if we approached schools and offered their students an internship, we could get the staff that we need. Which means we could have more people and broader scope," said Morgan with a grin as he leaned back in this seat and smiled.

It was as if a lightbulb went on in Michonne's mind; she laughed and then beamed brightly at the man sitting across from her.

"Morgan," she chortled. "That's such a great idea. And even if we can't get the funding bodies to give us the go ahead, you could still offer it at the Youth Centre as an annex or partnership of Turning Point. That's brilliant!"

Morgan looked pleased with himself while something in Michonne's peripheral vision caught her attention; it was Rick who had just entered Molly's. He noticed the both of them smiling and laughing through the window before he even reached the door, opting to approach the counter to pick up his order in the hope that neither would see him. Morgan noticed Michonne was looking off over his shoulder; his smile widened when he saw that Rick was there.

"Hey, Rick," called Morgan to his friend.

Rick turned and nodded in their direction, holding up his hand to gesture he would be a moment. After he grabbed his order, he walked over to where they sat. Michonne grinned at him a little coyly and all he could muster was a crooked little smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Hey," said Rick. "Good to see you."

"Pull up a seat and join us," said Morgan.

"Nah, I ordered this to go," he replied. "Besides, I don't wanna impose. Y'all look like you had a plan."

Michonne threw Rick a dubious look and went to respond.

"It's fine," said Morgan.

"Maybe another time," said Rick. "I gotta get back to the station. Thanks anyways."

Rick reached out and shook Morgan's hand and then cast another glance in Michonne's direction; she thought he looked somewhat irritated.

"I'll see you later," she offered and Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah," was all he said before leaving the pair.

…..

The news reporter and her crew had set up out the front of the law offices; they were talking to Michonne about something when Rick arrived on the scene. He removed his hat and tucked it under his arm as he approached them and greeted them in a friendly manner. He was informed that they would talk to Michonne first and get background on the Program before interviewing Rick so that he could speak about the Sheriff's Department and their involvement.

"Five minutes and we'll get started," said the reporter as she walked back to the station's van.

Michonne turned to Rick.

"Look, about before at Molly's. I know it looked like I brushed you off…" she started, but was cut off by Rick.

"No need to explain," he said, keeping his gaze forward and off of her.

"There is a need to explain," she said in hushed tones. "Because you're acting weird now like you're pissed at me when you have no right to be."

Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but said nothing.

"So I feel like I have to explain it," she continued.

Now he turned to face her.

"You don't really have to clarify anything with me, Michonne. I asked if you wanted something to eat, you said you were goin' with Andrea; turns out you weren't and that ain't my business…"

"Rick, come on, you're being silly," she interjected.

He shook his head.

"I get it," he said as he leaned in closer, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. "We're just fuckin'. You ain't my girl, I'm definitely not your man so you don't have to tell me anything. You want to keep it professional here at work. I understand that, I really do. You didn't have to lie to me like I'm some dumb asshole if you didn't want to get food with me. Wanna keep it professional? Great. Don't want to eat with me. I can live with that. At least have some respect for me and don't insult my intelligence by lyin' about it like you're protectin' my feelings. Like I'm gonna be all cut up about it or some shit."

"Rick, hear me out," Michonne offered.

"Let's just get this over and done with," he said before walking over to take a seat on one of the benches near the oak tree; Michonne stood with her mouth agape wondering what in the world just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone! Phew! People are pissed off at Michonne! Hehe

 **This is a filler** , but I hope it explains a little bit more about our faves and why they act the way that they do.

Thanks to all of the guest reviewers, silent readers and those who left some feedback: K1k1-Wr1tes; ShunnieIsFine; BlkPunk311; Selfyshhhluv; ComicRichonne; zeejack; LadyLuckAJ; Makennas Hunter; Jaylinn; dirtiebertie17; alexis; DixonGrimes; Liberian Girl 85; TheHedgeRider; ElleWatt; and Neecee81.

Guest: Yes, we can sympathise with Rick, but we can't forget about what Michonne has been through as well...Great point!

Sleepywitchysamurai: That was a lot of 'oh nos' in that review LOL

Literaturechick: That was a perfect explanation: Rick did not come to play!

* * *

"Thanks a lot for this," said Michonne to Bobbi the news reporter. "We need all of the help we can get with promoting this Program."

"It's my pleasure," Bobbi replied. "Thanks for contacting us, and thank Deputy Grimes for us when you see him. He seems to have taken off before I could give him my business card. Would you mind passin' it on to him?"

Michonne did well not to scrunch her face up at the busty redhead and took the card from her with a courteous smile.

"Of course I can do that for you," she replied and looked around the area for Rick; he had already left, it seemed.

Michonne sighed, shoved Bobbi's card into her purse and trudged off back towards her office building. Once inside, she took out the phone that she had been using all day to avoid interacting with Rick and brought his name up on her screen. She debated whether or not she should call or text him, or wait until he calmed down a little.

"Screw it," said Michonne as she typed in a text message and then hit send.

xXxXx

Rick looked at the screen of his phone and saw her name flash up. Even though he was annoyed with Michonne, he still felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw that the text was from her. He inhaled deeply and then read what she had written:

 _Rick, I'm sorry if I upset you. I wasn't lying to spare your feelings.I wasn't lying. I'm not implying or denying you have feelings. I'm not good at this. Can I see you later? Do you want to come over so we can talk?_

Rick sighed audibly and then placed his phone on the desk, causing Shane to stop his two-finger typing at his keyboard.

"Who shit in your cereal?" asked Shane; Rick stared at him despondently.

"I ain't cut out for this," said Rick as he rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth.

"What you talkin' about, man?" asked a concerned Shane.

"Tell me somethin', is it supposed to be so hard when it comes to arrangements like what I got with Michonne?" asked Rick as he lowered his voice.

"Buddy, _it_ is meant to be hard all the time if ya know what I mean," Shane joked.

"I'm bein' serious, man," said Rick as Shane gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, man. What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I don't think I can keep seein' her," said Rick.

"But you like her," Shane said, his brow furrowing.

"And that's the fuckin' problem," Rick declared. "I like her and it's great bein' with her, but then we get back to reality and I remember she don't want me, not really. She don't want me in public, out in the daylight."

"Come on now, you know that ain't true…"

"Isn't it? We work together, right? I asked her to get some lunch today after we did the interview for the paper, like you do with any other colleague and she acted like I didn't exist and made some excuse. Told me she was meetin' Andrea…"

"Nah man, me and Andrea were together," Shane said. "That's a fact."

"I know that because my dumbass went to Molly's and who should be sittin' up laughin' her ass off? Michonne…and Morgan Jones. I feel like a dickhead 'cause I'm not cut out to be some friend with benefits. I acted like a jealous school boy. I was pissed at her and then showed my ass because I'm into her more than she likes me. Story of my fuckin' life, right?" said Rick. "She had to lie to me so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. Am I really that much of a loser?"

"Buddy, I'm sure it ain't like that," said Shane, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, it felt that way," Rick countered.

"And you're not a loser," Shane added quickly.

"It's easy for you to say, man. You've had all of the luck with women. I find one who is smart and funny and beautiful, and surprise, surprise; she don't like me _half_ as much as I like her," Rick sighed.

xXxXx

Michonne changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before fixing her scarf to her head and plopping down on her large, empty bed. She checked her phone again, and saw only notifications for emails; Rick had not responded to her message from that afternoon.

The last thing she wanted to do was upset him, but she knew she had even if it was not intentional. She understood where he was coming from as she had been the one to set the terms of their relationship: Work was for work and in their spare time she would fuck his brains out. It sounded simple enough, but she knew it was not, mainly because she had deeper feelings for Rick that she was not yet ready to admit. She was the one who was adamant that they not talk about their relationship during business hours, yet only that afternoon she wanted to have a conversation with Rick in an effort to clear her own conscience. She knew she was keeping him at arm's length because she did not think she deserved to be happy. Michonne realized that she was not equipped for the arrangement they had in place. She knew Rick was most likely going to call it all off, and she did not blame him as she felt she was not worth his time anyways.

She felt the tears stinging her eyes: "Good one, Michonne," she said to herself. "Way to fuck everything up."

Angry at herself, as well as a little at Rick for ignoring her, she found Bobbi the reporter's business card in her purse and took a quick picture of it with her phone. She added the picture to a message, typed something and then sent it to Rick. Michonne then wiped her eyes, turned off her lights and got into bed. All of those bad names Mike used to call her played over in her mind and she knew she deserved it; she did not roll over when she heard her phone vibrating on her nightstand.

…..

"Fuck," Rick cursed when he opened up the message from Michonne.

There was a picture of a business card that seemed to belong to the reporter who had interviewed them that afternoon. He was not worried about that, what had concerned him was the message that accompanied the picture:

 _Bobbi from the station wanted you to have this. Maybe you can give her a call since you're obviously done with me now._

Yes, he was upset with her, but he did not want her to think that he was ignoring her or that he was using her for sex. That was not his motivation for being with her, even if he felt she was only in it for the sex with him. He tried to call her but she did not answer. They seriously needed to sit down and talk, Rick reasoned to himself as he sighed and felt a headache setting in.

xXxXx

"Hey," said Andrea to Michonne as she held the phone in one hand and stirred the pot in the other. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Michonne kicked off her shoes and sighed loudly.

"Is Rick gonna be there?" she asked while flopping down on her sofa.

"Yes," Andrea answered.

"Well you can count me out," Michonne said.

"What the hell happened now?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just stupid for thinking this could work," replied Michonne.

Andrea remained silent.

"Just say it," said Michonne.

"Say what?" asked Andrea.

"Oh, just the 'I told you so' you've been biting your tongue to hold back," Michonne said a little more harshly than she had intended.

"Mich, that's not what I was going to say. I'm just here listening to you, babe," she said softly.

"Sorry," said Michonne. "I know you've got my back, always have. I'm just a little confused about everything that's going on. If it's to do with work, I'm fine; I've got it covered. All of this other stuff is just…it's just so hard to navigate."

Andrea nodded, "Maybe you should come over and talk to Rick."

Michonne shrugged, "I don't know."

"Look, no pressure. Come over for a meal and if you feel like it then, go and talk to him. You're upset, babe; you need to work this out."

A deep sigh escaped from Michonne.

"Okay," she said. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

A/N: Next instalment: will they have the conversation, wind up in bed again without talking it through, or end it all together? More to come!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Michonne checked the time on her phone and then changed out of her work clothes. She did not have time for a shower, so splashed her face with some water, towelled it dry and then walked to her wardrobe. She stood wearing only her under garments and stared at the clothing that hung lazily; her suits for work were on one side of the wardrobe, and the rest of her clothes on the other. It seems as if her dark suits were taking up more space than her casual clothes; she sighed and reached for a teal colored sun dress. Holding it up, Michonne noticed it still had the tag on it; she tore it off and then slipped the dress on.

She stepped in front of her long mirror and twisted her body to the side, checking her backside. She reached for a small scarf hanging over the mirror and, after pulling her hair back from her face, used the scarf to fasten it in place; her petite diamond earrings sparked in the soft light of her bedroom as she turned her head. Michonne slipped on her flat shoes, scooped up her phone and then headed down to the kitchen to grab her purse and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon.

…..

The car came to a halt in Andrea and Shane's driveway as Rick turned off the ignition and removed the key. He twirled the keyring, a pair of silver cowboy boots, around his fingers a few times before checking his appearance in the rear view mirror. He normally would not do that, but Shane had told him that Michonne was going to be joining them for dinner. Rick, at first a little apprehensive, finally thought it would be good to see her and have a conversation about why there were suddenly at odds. They were playing it civil in front of other people at work, so he was sure they could get through one dinner at their respective best friends' house.

He fixed his hair, stepped out of his vehicle and made his way up to the front door; he was relieved to see that Michonne's car was not there. At least this way he could get situated and not be so unnerved by her as he would if he had to walk into the room and she was already there. He rang the doorbell and was met by Andrea; she gave him a quick hug and bid him to enter.

"Somethin' smells good," he remarked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's making his famous chicken gumbo," Andrea replied as Shane turned to face them.

"Hey man, glad you made it. Shouldn't be much longer; there's some beer in the fridge," Shane offered. "Grab me one while you're at it."

"Thanks," said Rick as he took two cold bottles from the refrigerator, popped the top off one, handed the other to his friend and then took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Did you talk to my godson today?" asked Shane of Carl.

"I called him, but Lori took his phone from him; she answered and I ended up havin' to listen to her for half an hour. I understand the problems, it's just that she ain't got any of the answers," said Rick as he sipped his beverage

"Yeah because the answer is to let the boy live with his daddy, but she don't wanna hear that," Shane replied.

"Yeah," said Rick. "I just don't want him to go through his life bein' angry at us. He thinks she's punishing him and that I'm not fightin' hard enough to get him."

"He'll understand when he's older," said Shane, trying to make his friend feel better.

"I know, but I don't want his teenage years to be any worse than they have to be," Rick said with a sigh.

Just then, there was the soft sound of voices coming from the living room; Rick felt his stomach flutter as he knew it was Michonne.

"Michonne's here," said Andrea as she peered around the corner. "We're just going to set the table."

"Okay, baby. This is almost done," answered Shane as he looked at Rick.

"You all right, man?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Rick before standing. "I will be."

…..

Michonne leaned against the railing of the porch with her arms folded over her chest, as if she was protecting herself from whatever it was that Rick had to say. He took a seat on the outdoors setting that consisted of a small round table topped with glass and two chairs.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignorin' you before," Rick started. "I wasn't. Things just got crazy at work and I didn't get the chance to get back to you."

"It's okay," replied Michonne. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

Rick bit his bottom lip while he contemplated what he knew he had to say next.

"Look, I feel like we haven't really had much of a chance to get to know one another. We started this _thing_ , whatever it is, and never stopped to catch our breath," said Rick as he stood and shifted closer to where Michonne was standing. "I'm just not used to it."

She nodded her head, "I understand. I don't want you to think it's something that I do all the time, either."

"I know," he replied. "I'm just not cut out for it, this no string attached stuff, and I don't think you are too."

Michonne shrugged.

"I also don't think you're ready for something else _deeper_ ," Rick said in honesty. "So I think we should stop seein' each other all together."

She felt her stomach drop even though she knew it was coming; he felt his mouth go dry, even though he was planning on saying what he had said.

"I'd love more from you, I really would, but I don't think you're ready," said Rick softly. "I don't want to push you into anything you ain't ready for, but I can't keep seein' you like this. What we got goin' on isn't good for me."

"I understand," was all Michonne said as she let her head fall; she felt tears well in her eyes and then felt angry at herself for being upset over something she knew was imminent.

"For way too long I've let the women in my life set the terms of my relationships with them and I always ended up lookin' like a fool…"

"I'm no trying to make you look stupid, Rick," she interjected.

"Maybe so, but that's how I feel," said Rick. "We've had our fun; let's just call it off before we end up resenting one another. I do want to be your friend, maybe more in the future. But if you ain't ready now, I don't think I can go on like this. No, I know I can't go on like this, so let's end it."

"Okay," said Michonne. "We're done."

She straightened her posture and looked Rick in the face.

"No hard feelings," she said with a smile that was courteous but did not quite reach her eyes.

"Friends?" asked Rick hopefully.

"Friends," replied Michonne plaintively.

…..

Dinner was well underway and Andrea was doing most of the talking; she asked Rick about how things with Carl were going.

"You know, Rick, I could get someone I know in family law to have a look over your case again," Andrea offered. "I mean, how did the courts not take into consideration what was best for Carl?"

"It was down to the hours I work," Rick said, trying not to look at Michonne though he felt her eyes on him as he spoke. "That was the whole basis of her argument. It didn't matter that I was doing it to support them, she saw it as me bein' absent, I guess."

Noting that she had brought up a sore topic, Andrea quickly tried to change the subject.

"Well, that's not cool, but the offer is still there if you want," she said as Rick nodded in her direction. "Mich, how's the Program going? I feel like I haven't had time to even ask you about it."

Michonne wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at her friend before quickly glancing at Rick and Shane.

"It's progressing nicely, wouldn't you say, Rick?" she asked as Rick nodded his head; Michonne felt her face grow warm at his seeming disregard. "It's ah, yeah; it's getting there."

Andrea looked at her guests and furrowed her brow; they had greeted each other amicably enough, now there was obvious tension in the room and she knew it from their pre-dinner conversation.

"We did the media stuff, and that went well. They said to watch out in the next couple of days for the coverage, so that's exciting," said Michonne before sipping from her wine.

"That's so great, Mich," said Andrea.

"I met with Morgan Jones yesterday because he had this great idea about how we could get more work done with more people at no cost," said Michonne.

"What was his plan?" Rick asked in spite of himself.

"He said we should check with some colleges and get interns to do their placement with us," Michonne explained.

"God, that's smart. You'll consider it?" asked Andrea.

"I've already submitted a change of scope request, so we'll wait and see," Michonne answered.

"I'm so happy for you! This will make it easier for you. Guys, you see Michonne here, this has been a dream of hers since we were still at law school. All she ever wanted to do was help people who were running out of options."

Michonne smiled at her friend who was absolutely beaming with pride.

"What was it you always said, Mich?" asked Andrea. "About second chances?"

"What did I say?" she asked with a small chortle, trying to play it off.

"You know, about people and chances and opportunity. She's being modest. Michonne is one of the most forgiving, kind-hearted people you'd ever want to meet," said Andrea, much to Michonne's chagrin; Rick listened intently. "Most of our mentors tried to tell her again and again that some people are beyond redemption, but what did you say, Mich?"

Michonne gave her friend an unreadable look.

"I said that was true for some people, but not all people. The thing is, with the line of work that we do, we're not in it to judge people, we're here to serve our communities by making them safer. My mother taught me that if it's not in your job description or your title, then you don't pass judgement. So when those individuals who have found themselves in trouble or serving a sentence need an advocate, I want to be there to help them see that it's not the end for them," she looked at the faces around the table who were focused on what she was saying. "Our past actions shouldn't dictate our future."

"That's true for life in general," Shane offered. "You're good people, Michonne."

"She's the best," said Andrea. "Tell 'em what you tell those young offenders who sit across from you, all slumped in their chairs and avoiding eye contact."

"You make me sound like some kind of hero when I'm not," Michonne said.

"Just tell 'em," Andrea said with a wink.

"I get them to look at me in the eye and then I ask: don't you want one more day with a chance? They usually ask what I mean by 'chance' and I tell them that's the easy part. Me advocating for them is the chance, what they do with it afterwards is the real reward. I'm not there to save them, but I am on their side until they find their way."

"Amen," said Shane. "Girl, I want you on my side all the time. That's some good shit right there."

Rick offered Michonne a small smile and felt his stomach drop; she was everything he thought she was. Kind, caring, patient, steadfast and passionate; he was just a little saddened that he might never get to experience all of these things for himself in another time and place.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This takes place some two months after Rick and Michonne decided to just be friends. I hope you all like it; bit of a filler.

* * *

Rick noticed that if he left the grocery shopping until well after six-thirty of an evening, there were decidedly less people rushing to get the task done. It meant he would be a little late with preparing dinner, but when you were on your own you could eat whenever you wanted. There was no one else relying on you to feed them or complaining that you were late; there was no one to go home to. He sighed when he thought about how alone he really was. It would be another two weeks before Carl and Judith were set to visit and Rick was missing them very much; he was missing their company and everything that came with it. He was tired of being on his own in a big empty house full of memories.

Absently, he picked up an apple and brought it to his nose, giving it a quick sniff.

"They're really nice," said a familiar female voice. "I got a few yesterday."

He turned around and offered a friendly smile.

"I'll take your word for it," he answered, placing the apple into a plastic bag, followed by three more; he set them down in his basket and then looked back at the woman.

"Need some help with anything else?" she asked sweetly, flirtatiously; Rick noticed and he did not mind.

"Ah, I don't think so," he proffered, not knowing what to say in response. "Got it sorted. It's easy when you're only cookin' for one."

She gave him a faux-sympathetic pouty stare; _she's kind of adorable_ , he mused.

"Oh, Rick. You really should take me up on my offer to cook for you. Are you really set on eating on your own again tonight? I mean, I'm grabbing a few things now so it'd be no trouble to make a little extra for you. What d'ya say?" she asked, hopeful that he would say yes just this one time.

Rick smiled coyly and looked down at his basket; the apples were the only items in there.

"You know what? Yeah. Why not?" he offered. "That's if you really want to and I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Truly, I want to do this for you," she said with a wide grin.

"So," said Rick. "Should I put the apples back, or?"

"No, no. Still get 'em for yourself. They're really good. What do you feel like?" she asked.

"Whatever you're cookin'," Rick flirted, causing her to smile.

"Great," she offered happily. "I'll get a few other things and then we're good to go."

"Okay," said Rick. "Thanks for this, Jessie. I appreciate it."

…..

"That," said Rick as he leaned away from the table where his empty plate sat. "Was the best thing I've tasted in ages."

Jessie smiled at him sweetly and felt her face grow warm, "Thank you, Rick. I'm just glad you liked it."

Rick sipped from the bottle of beer that sat beside his plate.

"Thanks for askin' me around," he said. "I should've done it earlier."

Jessie blushed, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Rick placed his drink down, smiled again and then moved to clear the table.

"Please, leave that. I'll take care of it," said Jessie as she stood and began to stack their plates.

Rick stayed seated as she walked to the kitchen; he quickly stole a look at her backside.

"Do you want another drink?" Jessie called out.

Looking down at his wristwatch, Rick reasoned he had time for one more.

"Sure," he answered. "Thank you."

…..

Jessie Anderson twirled her wine glass around in her fingers as she studied Rick's profile in the dim light out on her front porch. He was a handsome man, she mused. She liked the way his hair was greying at the temples and he always seemed to have scruff on his face; it made him appear more distinguished. She figured that she could get lost in his deep blue eyes given half the chance and noted that the flickering light that danced therein caused them to sparkle. She was just about to say something about how pretty his eyes were when their attention turned to her son, Ron, who came trudging up the path towards her house.

"Hi, honey," she said, causing the teenager to slow his pace.

"Hey," he said, heading for the door.

"Don't be rude, Ron. Say hello to Deputy Grimes," Jessie said, mortified that her son was embarrassing her in front of Rick.

"Hey," he said without looking at Rick, "Can I go now?"

Jessie offered Rick, who was not afforded a chance to greet the boy, an apologetic look before looking back at her son and saying, "Go on."

Rick shifted uneasily and placed his drink down.

"Jessie, I should get goin' too," he said as he stood.

"I'm so sorry about Ron. That was rude of him. You know how teenage boys are. Please, you don't have to go because of him," she said quickly, standing also and setting her glass down.

"Nah, I really do have to go. Got a meeting first thing, but thanks so much for askin' me around. I enjoyed your company," Rick said earnestly.

Jessie gave him a small smile, she was disappointed that he was leaving, but glad that he had enjoyed himself. She stepped closer to Rick and pressed her hand to his upper arm.

"If I invite you to come around again, will you?" she asked softly, searching his eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to," said Rick with a small grin, keenly aware of her rubbing his arm gently. "Well, like I said, I'd better go. Goodnight, Jessie and thanks again."

Jessie slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Rick's cheek before whispering, "Goodnight, Rick."

"Good morning, everyone," Michonne started as she glanced around the boardroom to ensure that she had the attention of all those who were present. "I promise I won't keep you all very long, I just have a few updates. Firstly, Willow Bend is ready to accommodate up to fifty participants and five onsite counsellors. The office equipment is being set up as we speak and we should have internet and phone connectivity by the week's end. The furniture will be assembled throughout next week."

There came pleased, muffled sounds from around the room as people nodded their heads and offered smiles.

"That's wonderful news," said Father Gabriel. "And ahead of schedule too, I might add."

"That's right," said Michonne. "We're doing well. Now, I'm meeting with the last couple of candidates for the internships next week in Virginia. I looking for a volunteer who'd like to take the drive with me; Father Gabriel was gracious enough to come with me to Atlanta last week, so it'd be great if someone else could accompany me this time."

"How long will it take?" Morgan asked. "I can go if it's just a day trip."

Michonne scrunched her nose, "It'll be overnight. One interview in the afternoon and the other the next morning."

"I can do it," said Rick, without any afterthought, as he sat up straighter in his seat. "Overnight's no problem for me."

"All right," said Michonne as she glanced in Rick's direction and smiled. "My Office will cover all of the costs, just make sure you run it by the Sheriff and we're good to go."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick with a slight grin.

"Now that that's settled, I would like to introduce to you the person who filled the counsellors' position we advertised last month," said Michonne as she gestured to the woman who was sitting to her left. "This is Carol Peletier and she will be joining our team as early as next week now that the Willow Bend facilities are ready for use. I'll let her introduce herself and then I'll take a few questions and we'll be done for the morning."

…..

"Hey, Deputy," called Michonne just after the meeting had ended and people began to file out of the room. "Walk with me a minute?"

"Sure," he said before silently chiding himself for sounding too eager.

It was not easy working with Michonne after they had both agreed not to see one another anymore. They did really well not to cross paths, text or call each other outside of work for two weeks after Rick had called it off. They did well not to be in a situation where their desire for one another would land them back in the same predicament. They both stuck to their guns for two weeks, yet all it took was one dinner party at Shane and Andrea's and they ended up fooling around in the backseat of Michonne's car. Finally, two months later, they were able to be around one another at work and not fall back into old habits; Michonne was extremely busy now that the start date for the Program was fast approaching and Rick had accepted that he really could not have a purely sexual relationship with her, but was happy to be her friend than have nothing at all.

He felt as if he was ready to at least look at other women now. The dinner with Jessie had proven that he could enjoy the company of someone who was not Michonne. Someone who was more forthcoming with her feelings than Michonne was, and Rick was enjoying the attention from someone who was able to give him more than just sex.

"Great," she said. "I've just gotta grab a travel insurance form for you to get Sheriff Sinclair to sign and then that part of it is sorted."

They walked down the steps of the Town Hall together and Rick caught a whiff of her perfume in the breeze.

"Pardon me," said Michonne as she held her hand over her stomach. "My tummy's growling. I should've either arranged some snacks for that meeting or _not_ skipped breakfast _again_."

"Hold up a sec," Rick said as he sprinted over to his car.

Michonne stopped and watched him with a curious expression on her face. Rick opened the front passenger's door, reached in and grabbed something. He smiled as he walked back towards Michonne.

"Here ya go," he said as he held out his hand. "I heard that they're really good."

"Apples?" she asked before taking the bag from Rick; their fingers brushed slightly. "Thanks. I'll just take one."

"No, have 'em all," said Rick. "I insist. Can't have our fearless leader collapsing because she's hungry."

He smiled at Michonne and was rewarded with a bright beam from her.

"Thanks, Rick," she smiled before placing the apples in her purse and continuing to walk with Rick at her side.

After a moment of walking in silence, Michonne reached into her purse and pulled out one piece of fruit.

"Here," she said before tossing the apple to Rick. "If they're as good as you say, I wouldn't want you to miss out."

xXxXx

The end of the week had finally come and Michonne was late for dinner with Andrea and Shane once again; she had just ended her call with her best friend as she entered the liquor store on Main Street. Her feet hurt and she was flustered, but she did promise Andrea that she would purchase a bottle of red for their evening. She approached one of the aisle where the wine bottles were and was slightly surprised to find Rick standing there examining the bottles.

"Hey," she said jovially. "Imagine finding you here on a Friday night."

"Hey, Michonne. How are you?" asked Rick as he carefully placed the bottle back to the shelf.

"I'm fine, thanks. Only just clocked off and Andrea's been blowing my phone up to remind me to grab a bottle. Do not tell me she sent you as well?" Michonne asked amusedly; Andrea could be as much of a control freak as Michonne was sometimes.

"No, I uh, I actually won't be able to make it tonight," Rick explained as he hooked his thumb into his belt. "I have other plans. I'm meetin' someone. Just not sure what she likes in the way of wine."

"Oh, I see," said Michonne, feeling a little silly for making an assumption.

 _He's got a date_ , she thought.

She noticed that Rick was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that brought out the color of his eyes; he wore dress pants and black leather shoes instead of his boots. He examined another bottle as Michonne's eyes moved over him quickly.

 _Yeah, he's definitely going on a date,_ thought Michonne. _And why do I even care?_

"That's a good choice," Michonne pointed out. "The flavor isn't too strong, and it's nice with a light meal. I'm sure she'll like it."

Rick glanced up from the bottle to take in Michonne's appearance; she seemed a little _different_ from when she approached him a moment ago _._

"Thank you," he offered in earnest. "Appreciate it."

"No trouble," she said flatly behind a dull smile before grabbing the bottle of wine that Andrea had sent her for.

"Are you all right?" asked Rick as he grew concerned over the sudden change in Michonne's mood.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. "I have to go. Enjoy yourself. Bye."

Rick went to speak again but Michonne's back was already turned to him as she made her way quickly towards the front of the store to make her purchase. She mustered everything within herself not to glance over her shoulder to meet Rick's gaze that was trained on her as she stood in line and chewed lightly on her thumbnail.

* * *

A/N: Next instalment, Rick and Jessie's hot date? Ugh, maybe not LOL. But definitely Richonne road trip to meet the interns! Thanks for reading :-)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the tremendous response to the previous instalment. I really do love hearing your thoughts on this story. I feel bad for what I am going to make you endure as there's been mention of Scuts in the Richonne tag on Tumblr as some troll is going around stirring up shit. Ugh. I hate the hiatus…

Anyways, enjoy! And be kind to me; it was hard for me to write!

* * *

"I really am glad that we're doing this," said Jessie as she poured another glass of wine for Rick after their meal was finished.

He smiled at her and then drank from his glass before placing it back on the coffee table; "Yeah, me too."

"So, how's work going?" asked Jessie as she turned her body on the couch to face Rick; she kicked off her shoes and leaned on her elbow.

"Work's work, but I can't complain. It's been really good," said Rick. "It's actually been pretty busy these past few months trying to get the young offenders' Program off the ground."

"Oh yeah, I read about it in the newspaper. It must be tough. Some of those kids would be so dangerous. I have no respect for parents who have no idea what their children are up to. I always know where Ron is at all times," she stated. "They should be held accountable for what their brats get up to."

"I don't think it's as simple as that," Rick offered and Jessie felt her face grow warm.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that some of these kids wouldn't be in trouble if they had parents who cared about them," she reasoned. "But you're right, it's not simple. You, Rick, are amazing with everything you do; they're lucky to have you working on that Program. I think I still have that newspaper interview with you and that lawyer woman lying around here somewhere."

Rick gave her an unreadable look and Jessie offered a little giggle, "What can I say? I'm a bit of a fan of yours."

In that moment, Rick thought of Michonne; she was on his mind right up until he pulled into the Anderson's driveway. He could tell that there was something amiss with her when they were speaking at the liquor store. While the thought had crossed his mind, there was no way he would further entertain the idea that she was bothered by him meeting up with another woman. She did not care enough for him to be bothered by him seeing someone else, he mused. Yet, deep down inside of him, he wanted her to be; he wanted her to want him like he wanted her. Rick sighed audibly and was brought back to the present moment by Jessie's hand on his arm.

"Rick?" she asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," he offered. "I just got to thinkin' about something, ah, you know, to do with work. Sorry. What were you sayin'?"

Jessie smiled and flicked her golden tresses to the side before using her fingers to trail up Rick's arm.

"I was saying how I'm a huge fan of yours," she said in hushed tones. "You're a great guy, Rick."

She reached up and fixed his collar, her eyes fell to his lips. Rick was acutely aware of what was happening when Jessie's palm came to rest on his chest as she shifted her position. He felt his heart rate speed up as his palms started to sweat; Rick was not sure how he was going to react to what he knew was coming.

"Thank you," he said as Jessie looked up from his lips and met his eyes; he did not know what else he should say.

Jessie leaned in closer to Rick and gently pressed her lips to his; he hesitated a moment before relaxing into the feeling of their lips meeting. Rick brought his hand up to cup her face as they deepened the kiss.

xXxXx

"Just leave those there," said Andrea to Michonne as she tried to clear the table. "Shane can do that. Come on, your glass needs topping up."

Michonne sighed, picked up her drink and followed her friend out onto the back porch; the soft-glowing light set a nice mood as the stars danced lazily in the night sky.

"I cooked a nice meal, was awesome at conversation and you're sitting her with a face that looks like goldilocks ate all of your porridge," said Andrea. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid," said Michonne. "I'm stupid."

Andrea sighed.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! Now tell me, whose ass do I have to kick?" she asked as Michonne offered a small smile.

"I'm being silly," Michonne said. "It doesn't matter."

"Bitch, talk to me," said Andrea. "Please, I don't like seeing you upset. Don't shut me out."

"Okay, but it really is silly," said Michonne before exhaling loudly. "I'm so pissed off at myself because before I came here, I went to grab the wine and ran into Rick."

"Okay," said Andrea, cracking her knuckles. "What did he do to upset you?"

"He didn't do anything," Michonne explained. "It's not him, it's me. I realized he was going on a date and I got really annoyed about it when I have no rights to."

"Right…"

"See, it's stupid," Michonne offered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Babe, did it ever occur to you that you still have feelings for him?" asked Andrea.

Michonne sighed, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. He's a great guy and I don't deserve him…"

"Wait a minute, what does that even mean, you don't deserve him? You're a good person too, Michonne. Don't go measuring your self-worth against a man," Andrea chided. "I know that ain't you talking."

Michonne grew quiet a moment, before turning to face her friend.

"I messed this up with Rick, I know that; and it's because of Mike. He's still fucking with my happiness after all this time," she said.

" _You're_ fucking with your _own_ happiness, though," Andrea explained. "That part of your life is over and done with, babe. You don't have to let it carry over into what you're doing now. Your career is going great; you're dreams are coming true. I know what's going on. You don't think you can have it all. The great work life and healthy love life because of how Mike that asshole treated you, but you can. You can have it all, Michonne. Just believe what the rest of us already know, that you are worthy."

…..

Jessie broke their kiss as she climbed onto Rick's lap, straddling him; she took hold of his face and kissed his mouth again as his hands rested on her ass. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as she sucked fervently at his neck. Rick felt a stirring in his pants as she gyrated against him.

She ran her fingers through his hair while continuing to kiss his collarbone and neck. Rick's body was slowly starting to respond to her attentions; she felt his hardness growing, pressed against her core. They shared another kiss before Jessie's hand trailed down between them and stopped at his crotch. Rick put his hand over hers so that she ceased her ministrations.

"It's okay," she whispered as she began to undo his buckle; Rick breathed heavily.

"Jessie, we don't have to move this fast," he explained as she unzipped his pants and took hold of his penis; she gave it a few strokes and set it harder.

Rick closed his eyes at her touch; "I haven't got any protection."

"That's okay," said Jessie as she slid backwards from off of Rick's lap and keeled on the floor before him. "We can do other things."

She lowered her head and licked the tip of Rick's manhood, "Just let me please you."

…..

"So," said Michonne as she filled Andrea's glass. "Did you know Rick was seein' someone?"

Andrea thanked her friend and then leaned back in her seat.

"I wouldn't say he's seeing her, it's like their second date or whatever," she offered.

"But you knew he wouldn't be here tonight, right?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah, Shane mentioned it," Andrea explained. "Are you pissed at me?"

"No," said Michonne. "I'm pissed at myself for prancing over and talking to him like I expected him to be here tonight, since he has every other time. Also, I'm annoyed at myself for being so annoyed about it. I guess I really did ruin my chances with him."

Michonne leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder.

"Maybe not," said Andrea, the wine making her feel dizzy. "Maybe he doesn't even like the bitch and is just trying to make you jealous."

"I doubt that," Michonne scoffed.

"But what if? What if he's over there right now eating some bland ass food wishing he was with you instead of that skank?" said Andrea.

"Hold up, who is it?" asked Michonne. "Who's the girl?"

"Give me your phone," Andrea said. "She's on Facebook. Shane and I were looking at her profile earlier."

…..

Rick leaned back into the couch, his eyes clenched tightly and his hand resting on Jessie's head as it bobbed up and down. She had been down there for around five minutes and Rick was not enjoying the feeling of her mouth as much as he thought he would. His mind was swimming as a heat began to build around his lower region. He removed his hand, clasped it together with his other one and rested them to his brow; he pictured Michonne's face in his mind's eye.

His chest heaved as he imagined that Michonne's lips were now wrapped around the tip of his cock and that her fingers were tugging at his shaft. He pictured the way that she looked up into his eyes as she sucked him in between her plump lips.

"Oh, god," said Rick softly, urging Jessie on while visualizing Michonne. "Hmmm."

…..

"She's pretty," said Michonne a little dejectedly as she and Andrea looked at Jessie Anderson's profile picture.

"She's basic," said Andrea as she flicked through the pictures.

"Bitch, you're being petty," laughed Michonne.

Andrea shrugged, winked at her best friend and then continued to stalk the profile.

"What's with all the pictures of owls?" Michonne asked, looking down at the small screen.

"Who the fuck would know. Here," said Andrea as she handed Michonne's phone back to her. "I have to go to the bathroom. Top me up again."

Michonne took another look at woman who was spending her evening with Rick while Michonne was sat drinking with Andrea. She closed the Facebook app and then sighed as she opened her messages. Scrolling through she found a text message from Rick; it was dated over a month ago and she noticed that she did not reply to him.

She looked over her shoulder to ensure that Andrea was not soon returning, bit her bottom lip and then quickly typed some words. She hit the send button just as her friend stepped outside.

"Hey, we should go out and find you a man," said Andrea enthusiastically.

"When?" asked Michonne as she tucked the phone into her bra.

"Right now," said Andrea. "What do you say?"

"I say I think I'm gonna head on home, babe," Michonne replied.

"You sure?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah, I'll call a cab," she responded. "I need some time alone to think about stuff."

…..

Rick's had committed so much of Michonne's physique to his memory that it was quite easy for him to picture her naked form as Jessie sucked him vigorously.

"Hmmm mmmm, oh _fuck_. Yes," breathed Rick. "Mmmm."

He had no time to feel guilty about what they were doing because imagining that it was Michonne who was pleasuring him was pushing him closer to his release.

"Ahhh…"

Jessie used her tongue, lips and hand and hastened her movements.

"Hmmm…"

Rick felt his nether region tighten as his seed spilled from his throbbing tip and squirted into Jessie's mouth.

" _Fffuckk, oh god_ ," said Rick as more of his stickiness coated her tongue. "Oh, shit. _Michonne_."

Jessie quickly swallowed the salty fluid and pretended that she did not hear him call some other woman's name.

…..

The faucet was still running as Rick stared at himself in the bathroom mirror; he finished cleaning himself with the handtowel and then tossed it into the clothes hamper. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and wondered who it could be at that time of night. When he looked at the name that was displayed on the screen, his heart skipped a beat; it was from Michonne. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment; he asked himself why she would be texting him at that hour when they had an understanding that neither would do that anymore.

 _What if she wants to see me?_ He thought quickly. _Surely she wouldn't ask that. Surely I'd say no._

Rick did not believe what he was telling himself; if he had just not received oral sex from Jessie Anderson and Michonne had asked him to go to her place, he would most likely go. She would sometimes send a picture of her panties around her ankle and that was enough for him to drop everything and race to her place. Other times, all she had to text was _I'm wet_ and he would gladly run to her; he felt a quiver in his pants at the thought of _still_ Michonne wanting him. Jessie knocked on the door.

"You okay, Rick?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," he offered.

"Did you wanna spend the night?"

Rick opened the messaged:

 _Dinner was quiet without you tonight. I hope you had fun where ever you were though; you're a great guy and deserve the best. Goodnight._

Rick, though surprised by the content, could not help but smile at what Michonne had written. He felt a warmth enveloping him and almost did not hear Jessie call out again. He looked at the message once more, before typing in his reply. He then opened the door to find his date standing there staring at him. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him.

"Did you want to spend the night?" she asked once more.

Rick gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I have an early start and should really get going."

…..

Michonne searched her purse for her keys as the taxi driver left the headlights on for her. She found them, opened her door and then waved the driver off. Once inside, she made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. She placed her purse on the bench and then rummaged through it for her phone; taking a sip of the water, Michonne checked her messages. Her heart beat quickened when she saw that Rick had replied.

Her stomach suddenly dropped when she imagined him telling her not to contact him like that; reminding her that they had come to an agreement that neither would pursue the other. She placed her water bottle down, took a deep breath and opened the message; her eyes filled with tears as she read Rick's words and let them sink in:

 _You're great too and deserve nothing but the best in life. I just wish you realized that. Goodnight._

A/N: Road trip is **definitely** in the next chapter which is almost ready to be posted; I just have to work through a few things and then we'll get back to Richonne!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers! Still with me? Lol Okay, time for the Richonne road trip ;)

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Michonne had returned from the airport with the rental car. She pulled up at the front of Rick's house, looked in the mirror attached to the visor and checked her make-up. After brushing a finger over her eyebrow, she exited the vehicle and walked up to Rick's front door. The house looked a lot different in the daylight and Michonne immediately remembered the number of times she had been there in the late evenings skulking around like she was ashamed of Rick; or worse yet, ashamed of herself. It of course, was not the case and she still felt a pang of guilt for what had transpired between them.

Before she could straighten her clothing and ring the doorbell, Rick had opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey," said Rick

"Hi, do you have telepathy or something?" she joked.

"Nah, I just saw you pull up," he explained. "So we're ready to hit the road straight away?"

"Yeah," said Michonne as she began to walk down the steps onto the garden path; Rick locked his house and then followed her. "Did you wanna drive?"

"Sure," he replied, before smiling and adding: "But that means I get to pick the music."

"That's fine by me, Cowboy," she joked as she walked to the passenger's door; Rick grinned, chortled and checked out her ass.

xXxXx

 _We got married in a fever hotter than a pepper sprout; we been talkin' 'bout Jackson ever since the fire went out. I'm goin' to Jackson…_

The music was turned down just enough so that an easy conversation could be had but up loud enough to remedy any uncomfortable silences. Rick glanced over at Michonne in the corner of his eye; a smile played on his features as he took note of her tapping her hand on the dash and moving her head side-to-side. He had no idea that she liked Johnny Cash. Suddenly, it made him a little saddened that he did not know a lot about her at all; he cleared his throat.

"You never told me you liked the Man in Black," he said; Michonne looked at him.

"I'm sorry, the Man in what now?" she asked, feigning a confused look.

"Johnny Cash, the Man…"

"I'm playing with you, Rick. I know who you're talking about," she interjected before laughing.

"Of course you do," he said with a smile. "Don't know why I doubted it; you know everything."

Michonne snorted.

"I don't know about that," she offered. "I know a little about a lot of things."

"Well," said Rick as he looked in her direction. "That's more than the rest of us mere mortals."

He noticed she lowered her head and appeared to be a little coy.

"You don't take compliments very well, do ya?" he pointed out as she shrugged.

"Not particularly," she replied in earnest. "Besides, I don't hear them often."

"I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that," said Rick.

"Really?" she asked with her eyebrows raised; the conversation was still easy-going, even though they were touching on something she did not deal with well.

"Michonne, you gotta know how great you are, right?" he asked. "And if the people around you aren't sayin' that to you all the livelong day then they ain't got a lick o' sense in their heads."

Michonne chuckled.

"I forget you're such a country boy," she offered in reference to his vernacular. Rick sighed at her deflecting the attention from herself to him; for avoiding the opportunity for them to talk about her and what she feels. "But thank you. I'll be sure they get the 'Michonne is the best' memo."

Rick laughed at her joking; it was nice to see this side of her. He was pleased that she was letting her guard down around him and just talking to him.

"So, what's your favorite Johnny Cash song?" Rick asked, getting back to a subject that he knew she would engage in.

"That's not fair because how can you choose just one?" she asked. "They're all just so depressing. I love them all."

Rick could not help but laugh out loud at her analysis, "You got that right."

He reached for the CD player and skipped the song.

"We could play any random song of his, and it'd be depressing," said Rick as they both listened to what came out of the speakers.

 _At my door the leaves are fallin'_

 _The cold, wild wind will come_

 _Sweethearts walk by together_

 _And I still miss someone_

Rick stole a glance in Michonne's direction and thought the song was very fitting. By the time that Cash's deep voice sang _Oh I never got over those blue eyes_ Michonne was ready to change it.

"Yep," she offered. "Depressing."

…..

The pair opted to go to the university before checking in to their hotel; Michonne looked in the visor mirror and fixed her hair as Rick tried not to stare at her. They had done well to be in a confined space for almost four hours together; they laughed, joked, and even flirted a little. Now, as Michonne stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag, her demeanor changed; she was all about business. She offered Rick a nod, to which he returned with a crooked smile, and then they set off to find the candidate.

"So," said Rick. "What's this student's name?"

Without breaking her stride or checking the calendar on her phone, Michonne answered, "Paul Rovia."

xXxXx

"I got it," said Rick as he grabbed both his and Michonne's overnight bags from the trunk.

"Thanks," she offered while retrieving her purse and checking her cell phone.

"This looks nice," Rick said as he took in the front of the hotel.

"I hope it is," Michonne replied. "My receptionist made the reservations, so I didn't get to look at it."

"You're a control freak, ain't ya?" asked Rick playfully while they walked to the reception area; Michonne winked at him.

"Among other things," she replied.

…..

Michonne had just finished her shower and was searching through her bag for something comfortable to lounge around in. She retrieved her sweat pants and a tank top before removing letting the towel that was wrapped about her body fall to the floor. After she dressed, Michonne crawled onto the double bed and picked up her iPad so that she could check her emails; spending an entire day away from the office usually meant her emails would be backed up. She sighed when she saw the amount of messages in her inbox. She was way too tired to answer any of them at the present time so she logged out and then reclined in the bed with her fingers interlocked and placed over her tummy. Twiddling her thumbs, Michonne wondered what Rick was doing across the corridor.

Rick had just finished talking to Carl on the phone when he ended the call, placed his phone on the night stand and then picked up the room service menu. He and Michonne had not actually spoken about what they would do for dinner, though she assured him that her Office was covering the cost of the meals. The thought had crossed his mind to ask her if she wanted to accompany him to the restaurant, but for some reason he felt rather anxious about it.

 _It's not like you're asking her on a date,_ he told himself. _You're colleagues on a business trip getting something to eat. She'd be okay with that, wouldn't she?_

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating against the hard, shiny surface. He groaned slightly when he saw the name that flashed on the screen; it was Jessie. Rick ignored the call and then searched the area for his key card. He slipped it into his front pocket, grabbed his mobile and then walked out of the door, heading in the direction of Michonne's room. He stopped when he reached the door, took a deep breath and then knocked lightly. He listened carefully and heard footfalls approaching as he smoothed his shirt down. When Michonne was standing in front of him with her hair out and dressed very casually, Rick could not help but smile as he greeted her.

"Hey, everything okay?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just checkin' to see what you were doin' for dinner. Did you wanna try the restaurant out here or…"

"Ah, I was actually just gonna order room service," Michonne explained. "I just really want to lounge around and watch cartoons."

"Okay," said Rick, visibly disappointed.

"I mean, I would have, but already got changed," she said, gesturing to her outfit.

"It's okay. I just thought to ask," said Rick as he turned to walk away.

"Rick," Michonne called out. "Wait a sec."

He stopped in his tracks, spun on his heel and glanced at her expectantly.

"Did you want to order a pizza or something? We could split it and watch TV in here if you like," she offered with a sweet smile that Rick just could not resist.

"Sure," he answered happily. "I'd like that."

…..

The buzzing of Rick's phone caught both his and Michonne's attention once more; Jessie's name appeared on the display again as Rick reached over, rejected the call and then placed the phone in his pocket.

"You're very popular tonight. You sure you don't need to take the call?" Michonne asked.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not important," said Rick.

"If you say so," she replied.

"I can't believe the Simpsons has really been on TV for this long," said Rick before taking a sip from his can of Coke, effectively changing the subject to what they were watching.

"Oh yeah," Michonne offered. "It's an American classic. You know, I had a roommate in law school who was from Nepal and I told her that if she wanted a crash course in American history or society, just watch the Simpsons."

Rick looked admiringly at Michonne as she picked the olives from her slice of pizza and ate them on their own.

"That's some sound advice," he said. "Is that where you met Andrea, in law school?"

Michonne nodded, "Yeah. I needed a new roomie and she answered the ad. We hit it off right away. Been best of friends ever since."

She smiled and Rick felt his heart swell at how beautiful she was.

"She's a good fit for Shane, too," he said. "Really changed him."

"Really?" Michonne asked. "What was he like before?"

Rick chuckled, "I ain't gettin' him in trouble if you go back and tell her."

"I'm not gonna gossip," Michonne said as she slapped Rick's arm playfully. "Now tell me."

"Okay," Rick said, all too aware that she had touched him. "He's a good guy, he just needed to find the right person to settle down with. See, when we were in high school, Shane had all of the girls tryin' to get his attention. And I guess it carried on to when he was grown. I was married straight out of school and Shane was still playin' the field. I ain't ever seen him this crazy about a girl like he is with Andrea. He loves her."

Michonne smiled again.

"Good," she offered. "Because I didn't want to have to kick his ass if he hurt her."

Rick laughed and took another bite from his slice.

"So," Michonne started. "You were married young?"

Rick wiped his mouth with a paper towel, "Yes ma'am. As you can see, it was not the best idea."

"Too young?" she asked, feeling intrigued by the man sitting on the bed beside her. Yes, they had been physically intimate in so many ways, but she still knew so little about him; she was curious.

"I guess you could say that," Rick replied. "We loved each other, but as we grew older, I guess what we wanted from life changed. She wanted a husband who wasn't workin' all the time and I wanted a wife who didn't look at me like she was always…I dunno, _disappointed._ "

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said with sincerity.

"It happens," said Rick. "We've got two beautiful kids and at least we respect each other now."

Michonne smiled and then fell silent; she knew what was coming. Rick was going to ask her about her previous relationship. She felt her palms begin to sweat as she looked over at Rick who was now staring at her.

"You okay?" he asked, taking note of the slight change in her countenance.

"Yeah, it's just you spoke about your last serious relationship, so I guess I should share too. Quid pro quo and all that," she said trying to play it off as a joke.

"Trust me," said Rick. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

Michonne saw the sincerity etched across his face and she knew that she could trust him; that was all she wanted to do. She took a deep breath and offered Rick a small smile.

"When you broke it off between the two of us at Andrea's place that night, I didn't say anything," Michonne began as Rick listened to where she was going with her explanation. "I wanted to, but I didn't. I guess somewhere along the way I started to place my own needs as secondary to this guy I knew, and I never wanted to do that again."

"I'd never ask you to do that," Rick cut in; he wanted her to see that he was not like that.

"I know," she replied. "I just thought that if I kept you at arm's length that I was doing myself a favor. That _I_ was the one in control of the pace of the relationship, and in control of how I felt."

Rick nodded his head as he listened.

"But there was something I didn't count on, and that was having _feelings_ for you," she said coyly; Rick's heart rate began to speed up. "And I didn't consider how the whole arrangement was making you feel. I never wanted you to feel like I was using you, because I wasn't."

Rick said nothing.

"I was just trying to fool myself in to thinking I could keep screwing you and not, I don't know, _feel_ something for you," she explained. "In the end, I was just torturing myself because I didn't think I deserved happiness."

"But why?" asked Rick. "Why did you think that way? I can't understand it. You're successful; you're _beautiful_. You're smart and kind. Why don't you think you're worthy?"

Michonne felt her eyes begin to tear up at Rick's words.

"I guess when you're told something enough times, you start to believe it," she said softly. "Before I moved to King County, I was in a really bad relationship. It was toxic. This guy, Mike; we were together for a while and things were great, you know. That was until he lost his job and fell into deep depression. He ended up resenting me because I was working all the time. Anyways, towards the end he was manipulative and emotionally abusive. It got really bad one day and he threatened to kill himself if I left him. I thought he was going to kill me, so I ended it. I called Andrea and we left and I never looked back."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rick whispered as he gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner; she wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I treated you like shit because I didn't want to be emotionally available," she said, staring into Rick's calming blue eyes. "I didn't want to be emotionally available because I didn't want to be vulnerable. I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you feel any less of a person. I liked you and I fucked it up because I was scared."

"It's okay to be scared," he said. "I should have been more patient with you. I really liked you and I was trying to rush things a little so it ain't all on you."

"But I set the terms," said Michonne.

"I agreed to 'em," Rick countered, offering her a small smile; it made her feel better.

"So, now what?" she asked, still aware of his hand pressed to the small of her back.

"How about let's make a deal," said Rick. "When we get back home and when you're feeling ready, you give me a call and ask me out on a date."

Michonne chortled before giving Rick a questioning look.

"I'm serious," he said in his defence. "When you're feeling like you're ready to open yourself up emotionally, you come and find me and we'll take it from there. What do you say?"

She searched his eyes a moment and could tell that he was genuine about what he had put forward to her. They were in a good place to start over and she knew that she wanted to try with Rick. There was still some apprehension within her that caused room for her to doubt herself and her value as a person; but when she found herself become lost in his stare, she knew she should at the very least try.

"Deal," she said with a smile.

"Deal?"

"Yeah," Michonne offered as she bit her bottom lip. "Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi all! This chapter is a really short filler, but I think you'll get a kick out of it. Thanks so much for the continued support on this one. I love you all so much! : )

* * *

The slight buzzing of the phone that was placed inside of Rick's top shirt pocket vibrated somewhat intrusively against his chest. It served effective at drawing his attention away from the woman who was sitting in the driver's seat beside him. He took the device from his pocket and looked at the screen, sighing when he saw Jessie Anderson's name on his display once again. In all honesty, between attending the interviews and then readying himself for the return trip, Rick had not had the time to answer her calls or even reply with a text message. At that moment, he did not particularly want to talk to her when in the presence of another person; while in the presence of Michonne.

"Did you need to get that?" asked Michonne as she reached to turn the music down.

"Nah, my reception is dropping in and out. I'll send 'em a text," he replied before typing in a message and sending it; he told Jessie the same thing and hoped that it would suffice. A few moments later, he received a response from the woman to let him know it was okay and that she would talk to him later. She bid him safe travels and sent an emoticon with hearts for eyes; Rick felt bad.

…..

The ride home to King County was pleasant; Rick and Michonne listened to music, shared the driving, and stopped once or twice to have a break. At a roadside café, Michonne used the restrooms while Rick quickly called Jessie; she sounded ever so excited to be speaking to him.

"Hi, Rick!" she said cheerfully. "How was the work trip?"

"Hey," he answered. "Yeah, it was okay. Sorry about not bein' able to answer before. Is everything all right? I had a few missed calls."

"Oh, that's okay, Rick. I know how busy you are. And everything is good. I just really wanted to talk to you," said Jessie. "I missed your voice."

"It did get pretty busy," said Rick, ignoring the last part that she had said. "I'm glad to be on my way home. Look, Jessie, will you be around later?"

"Yes," she said too eagerly. "I can drop by your place later if you like?"

"That'd be good," he replied as he spotted Michonne sauntering back towards the hire car with provisions in her hands. "We should probably talk about some stuff and things."

"I'd love that," Jessie answered; she went to say something else, but Rick cut her off.

"I gotta go," he said. "Still a little way to go before we're home. But I'll see you later. Okay. Bye."

She offered him a sweet farewell before he ended the call; Michonne smiled at Rick and then handed him a bottle of water while holding on to her packet of gummi bears. She climbed into the car and Rick followed soon after thanking her. He looked at her, and then down at the candy.

"Really, Michonne?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"More gummi bears," said Rick with a playful smile on his face.

She opened the packet and then rolled her eyes.

"Hell yes, more gummi bears," she offered in response. "You must've realized by now that I have a sweet tooth."

"I did," said Rick. "About thirty miles back when the last of the other gummi bears lost their lives. I was gettin' ready to arrest you 'cause o' the way you slaughtered those poor bastards."

Michonne laughed out loud at Rick's joke; she threw her head back slightly and playfully punched his arm.

"How many more gotta suffer before you admit you got a problem, woman?" he asked in jest, eliciting more giggles from Michonne.

When she finally stopped laughing, she glanced over at a smiling Rick and held his gaze.

"Who'd have thought it," she started. "That the serious Deputy had jokes."

He chuckled a little himself.

"I never knew you were so funny, Rick," she said, wiping a happy tear from the corner of her eye.

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me," he said, a little seriously this time.

"Oh, please," said Michonne, slapping his arm. "I know everything about you that I need to know. You're a small town southern man; a really great dad who loves his kids; you're hard working; you're tough but fair."

"So far so good," said Rick with a grin, thoroughly amused by what Michonne thought she knew about him.

"You got some skills that everyday civilians don't know about," she offered a little teasingly. "You're a freak and no one knows it plus you can do that thing with your tongue."

Rick laughed loudly to mask his physical reaction to Michonne referring to his sexual prowess.

"Don't laugh, Deputy; that's important," she said with a straight face. "What else? You can get away without shaving for a few days. Everyone gets on with you; you're kind and helpful; you're surprisingly funny; and you care about people, probably to a fault."

Rick bit his bottom lip and then nodded his head before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I didn't realize you were payin' so much attention to me," said Rick as he slipped the key into the ignition and turned it. He reached his upturned hand out to Michonne and she poured some gummi bears into his palm.

"Well," she said as she settled into her seat. "You kind of make hard _not_ to."

xXxXx

The afternoon sun was still high in the sky when the hire car that Rick was driving pulled up out the front of his home. Michonne would return it, but dropped him home first seeing as both she and Rick were afforded the afternoon off on account of their trip. He squinted as the car came to a halt behind a silver ford hatchback; he did not recall seeing it previously so went about his business of grabbing his bag from the trunk. Michonne stepped out of the car too and walked around to the rear of it; she and Rick stood there in silence a moment.

"Thanks for coming, Rick," she said quietly. "I appreciate the help."

"Thanks for havin' me," he said in reply. "I hope my input can help you decide on who you're gonna choose."

"Oh, it will," she said in earnest. "I was just rea-"

"Rick!" a voice interrupted; he turned to see Jessie bounding down the front pathway. "You're back so soon."

He offered Michonne an unreadable look and then spoke to Jessie, "Ah, hey. What're you doin' here?"

She reached where the two colleagues were standing and invaded Rick's personal space by drawing him into a hug. Michonne turned away and let the couple have a moment of privacy just when Rick pulled away. She felt silly for flirting with him because she did not realize he was as involved as he was with the woman he had gone on a date with. Michonne recognized her from the Facebook profile; she did not try to disguise the disappointment that she was certain was evident on her features.

"I'll get going, Rick," said Michonne. "Thanks again for everything."

Jessie stood closely next to Rick, but he stepped forward towards Michonne instinctively.

"Michonne, this is Jessie," said Rick. "Jessie, Michonne."

The blonde woman registered a look that almost seemed like she recognized Michonne, but it was only through recalling hearing the unique name escape Rick's mouth in their intimate moment. She looked a little surprised and did not hold out her hand in greeting until Michonne did; they exchanged pleasantries and the mood grew even more awkward.

"I really have to go," said Michonne. "It was nice to meet you, Jessie. Rick, I'll see you around."

With that, Michonne got into the car and then drove away, leaving Rick and his lady friend standing in the front yard.

"Did you want to come inside?" Rick asked as Jessie still stood there looking overly embarrassed.

"No," she replied. "I, ah, I don't think we should be seein' each other anymore."

"Okay," said Rick, taken aback but relieved. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Just leave it, Rick," she said. "You're not really a nice guy. You got us all fooled. That _Mi_ chonne. Are you leading her on too?"

"Excuse me?" asked Rick, truly ignorant to what Jessie was talking about.

"Forget it! We're done," said Jessie as she walked to her car.

"Jessie, I don't understand why you're so upset right now," he offered. "I thought we could at least be civil to one another…"

"Leave me alone," she spat.

"I will," he replied. "I just wanna make sure you're okay first."

Jessie said nothing else, got into her car and then slammed the door. Rick was left wondering what had changed in the moments from when she had embraced him to her acting as if she never wanted to see him again. Any other man may have been happy to have their unwanted relationship end before it even started, but Rick needed to know the woman in question was all right. Totally confused by the situation, Rick scratched his head and then walked inside; he would give Jessie thirty or forty minutes and then call her back to check on her. After what had transpired between them, he reasoned that it was the least he could do.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the incredible feedback. I appreciate it so much. Just a few things, I know some people were a little concerned with why Jessie behaved the way she did and I am glad that you saw it as odd. That's all I can say without spoiling anything. Also, what's up with Rick? Remember what Michonne said about him caring about people to a fault? Well, yeah; that's him. Okay, let's check in.

* * *

The overnight bag fell unceremoniously to the hardwood floor and was kicked along by Michonne's plain black shoe. She closed the front door, shifted the bag to the wall in the entranceway and then ambled tiredly into the living room. After placing her purse and laptop bag onto the coffee table, she slipped her shoes off of her feet and then slumped into the sofa. She closed her eyes and took in the serenity of the silent house. Her mind drifted back to the events of the day; she was certain she had decided on who would be the new intern so that was one less thing to worry about. The road trip home was nice and she enjoyed Rick's company, even flirted with him, but then they got home and that woman was there.

Michonne sighed and opened her eyes; maybe she was feeling too strongly about the whole situation. She was not a party to the goings on in Rick's personal life; she had not wanted that from him. And now, as she pictured the blonde lady and him in an embrace, she felt silly once more. She felt silly for even caring who he was seeing; she felt silly for even entertaining the idea of something further happening between her and Rick after their first failed attempt; and she felt silly and completely entitled for even assuming that he would wait around for her.

The whole thing seemed so complicated. Rick had basically told her that if she was interested in him, then he would be happy to pursue the relationship with her. But now he looked to be still involved with someone else. Michonne felt confused; she felt a headache coming on. After sitting up, she checked her phone and then went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she sighed loudly at its contents and decided she would order take out and get her reports from the trip written. She did not have the time to thinking about Rick Grimes now.

xXxXx

Rick changed into his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt before wetting a washcloth and wiping his face. He had tried calling Jessie a couple of times, but she was not taking his calls. He wanted to know what she meant by the things she had said to him. He felt guilty that she thought he was leading her on, and maybe he was. The guilt was what was driving him; he did not want Jessie to think he was playing her by being with her and Michonne at the same time.

 _Michonne_.

"Shit," said Rick as he realized how the whole thing must have seemed to her.

He had assured her that when she was ready for a relationship that she should seek him out, now it looked as if he was seeing Jessie. He cursed himself for being so thoughtless and left the bathroom in search of his phone; when he picked it up, he saw a message from Jessie. Upon opening it, he read that she had seemingly calmed down and wanted to talk to him. Rick closed the message, scrolled through his contacts list and called Michonne; after a couple of rings, she answered.

"Hello?" said Michonne, wondering why he was calling so soon after they had parted ways.

"Hey, Michonne. Are you busy at the moment?" he asked, knowing that she most likely was.

"Ah, kind of," she answered as she placed her pen down. "But I can talk a minute. What's up? Did you leave something in the car? I checked it over before returning it…"

"No, it ain't anything like that," said Rick. "I, ah, I wanted to talk to you about what you saw when you dropped me off."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Rick," she offered. "It's none of my business what you do and who you do it with."

"I know that," he replied. "But I still wanted to talk to you about it and let you know that I _am_ available. I'm not seein' Jessie. We had a couple of dates and it didn't work out. She was there to tell me she didn't wanna see me anymore, so whatever it was is over before it even started."

"Okay," said Michonne.

"I wanted you to know that I meant what I said," he said softly. "When you're ready, come and find me. I wasn't feeding you a line or anything. I'm a one woman man."

"I know," she replied. "To be honest, I was a little thrown when I saw you with Jessie, but I'm glad you explained it to me.

Rick smiled.

"I'm glad we can talk about things and get it all out," he offered.

"Me too," she answered.

"Look, I know you're probably sick of the sight of me, but there's somethin' that I wanted to tell you and I don't think it's best to do it over the phone," said Rick as Michonne felt her stomach do little flips. "Can I come around and see you?"

"Right now?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah, right now," Rick replied. "If that's okay with you. It'll only take a minute."

"Okay, sure," she said. "I'll be here."

"Great," said Rick. "Give me ten minutes."

…..

After putting on some shoes, finding his keys and sprinting out to his car, Rick's phone rang; the caller was ringing from a private number.

"Hello?" said Rick.

"Rick, it's me," Jessie said.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah," she responded. "I'm sorry for how I acted before."

"I don't have time to talk right now," he said. "But you were right for callin' it off between us…"

"Rick, please. Can we talk about it?" she asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"No, Jessie, you were right to dump me," he said while climbing into his truck. "I gotta say that I wasn't leadin' you on. We tried and it wasn't what's good for me at this point in my life. If I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry and I hope you'll be okay. But I know it's best for us to go our separate ways and chalk it up to experience."

"But, Rick…"

"I really have to go. I'm sorry it didn't work out and I hope we can be friends in time," Rick said as he started his car. "Goodbye, Jessie."

There was silence on her end at first, but she finally said goodbye; Rick hoped that it was done and dusted and that he could move on with his life.

…..

Rick saw the light through Michonne's curtains as he made his way up the garden path; for some reason, he felt nervous and excited at once. He was only there to ensure that she was fully aware that he meant what he had mentioned in their phone conversation. He sprang up the steps and onto the porch, fixing his hair and smoothing down his clothing before he knocked thrice. After a moment, Michonne answered the door; she smiled warmly, though a little shyly, at Rick and offered for him to enter her home.

"Oh, thanks but this is only gonna take a sec," he said, still standing in her doorway.

"You're makin' me nervous, Rick," she said while leaning against the doorjamb and folding her arms over her chest; he let out a small chortle.

"Nah, it's nothin' to be worried about," he replied. "I just thought, actually I _knew_ it was somethin' that should be said to your face."

 _Silence_.

"Well, Grimes," she said. "Spit it out."

"What we spoke about when we were on the trip, you sharing that part of your past with me, I appreciated it. I was wrong for not takin' the time to even ask you why it was that you wanted our relationship to be _that_ _way_ ," said Rick.

"I should've been more forthcoming," said Michonne.

"No," he replied. "You don't owe me anything. You decided to tell me when _you_ were ready, not because _I_ needed to know or because I pressured you into it. I never wanted you to feel pressured, so I appreciate you bein' open with me. I know it can't have been easy for you to talk about and I can see how much it, the whole thing with your ex, set you back emotionally and with relationships and all o' that."

Michonne dipped her head a moment; her gaze wondering to the floor.

"Hey, I'm not trying to upset you," he offered gently, causing her to look up into his eyes. "I ain't good with words, but I needed you to know a few things: firstly, I'm sorry he hurt you. You didn't deserve that and I hope that someday you'll be able to open yourself up emotionally again."

She felt the tears well in her eyes upon listening to his words.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad or pressured because _I_ was bein' needy. That wasn't my intention, but I could see now how it could've come across that way," he offered sincerely.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I appreciate you saying that."

Rick smiled at her, searching her sad brown eyes and stepping slightly closer.

"I think you're great," he whispered. "I think you're amazing. And I need you to know I'd wait for you, until you're ready. I _will_ wait for you, Michonne. For as long as it takes, I'll wait for you."

His words and the earnest, gentle look in his eyes made her heart swell. Michonne stepped forward and pressed her lips against Rick's; he quickly used his tongue to deepen the kiss as he cupped her face in his hand. His heart felt as if it was going to leap from out of his chest. It did not matter how many times he kissed her, it always felt the same; he was overwhelmed by such a feeling of desire and adoration that he thought he might implode. His head spun and his stomach did hundreds of little somersaults. No one had ever made Rick feel this way before and he knew right there and then that he was completely and utterly in love with her.

They broke their kiss and Michonne gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you for being patient with me," she whispered. "And I promise, when I am ready, I'll come to you."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to those who took the time to leave feedback. This occurs a week after Michonne said she would wait for Rick. They are on good terms. Please, if Rick can be patient with her, I know you, Dear Readers can too : )

* * *

"I appreciate you doing this, Rick," said Lori into the phone. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for lookin' after my own kids," he evenly as he sat alone in his best friend's pick-up truck that was pulled to the side of the road; Lori sighed at the other end.

"I meant thank you for changing the weekend around and taking them sooner," she amended.

"Thanks for givin' me some notice," he said. "I've spoken to work and it's gonna be fine with my roster."

"Are you working this weekend?" asked Lori, being polite and taking in an interest in her ex-husband's life as much as she could stand to.

"No," he replied. "I spent a couple o' days away on a trip for work, so my weekend is free."

"You're at the home and garden place right now, aren't you?" she queried, wondering if his routine had changed much.

"No," said Rick as he chuckled. "I haven't pulled in to the parking lot yet."

Lori laughed, "Okay. I'll leave you to it. Thanks again, Rick. I know the kids can't wait to see you, especially Carl."

"Yeah," he answered with a sigh. "I can't wait to see them too."

After he ended the call, Rick placed his phone in his top pocket and shifted the car into drive. As he turned into the garden center, he spotted a familiar person who looked to be doing some weekend shopping of their own. Without giving it much thought, Rick drove in her direction slowly smiling to himself.

xXxXx

The putrid smell assaulted Michonne's senses as she pushed her shopping cart out of the garden center and into the parking lot. The two bags of manure overwhelmed the scent of the various sweet-smelling potted plants she had as well. It was not the best thing to be smelling on a Saturday morning, but she was determined to get some work done in her garden.

She had been so busy at work and with other things that she had not really had the chance to do much in the yard. Now that she had secured the interns and was finalizing a few things for the Program to proceed, she felt as if she could afford to have a little time to herself. Gardening was on her list of activities.

She walked to her car, popped her trunk and then stared into the compartment; she was probably going to need some plastic to spread out on the immaculate area to ensure that the plants did not make a mess. As she debated whether or not to make her way back into the store to grab some, a familiar vehicle pulled up alongside her; Rick Grimes greeted her after he rolled down his window.

"Hey," he said. "It's real good to see you. Need some help with that?"

"Hi, Rick," she said, a little eagerly. "Thanks, but I should be okay."

Rick nodded and then drove into a parking space near her. He got out of the car and strolled over to Michonne, before pointing at the items in her cart.

"This is probably gonna stink up your car," said Rick. "You keep your trunk area nice and tidy. I'd hate for you to have to put up with that lingering smell."

Michonne eyed him curiously.

"What do you suggest?" she asked, with her hand on her hip.

"I got Shane's truck," said Rick, glancing in the direction where he had parked. "I could drop it off at your place for you."

"I don't want to be a bother," she said quickly.

"It's fine," he said with a smile. "Really, no bother."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll see you over there then."

Rick grinned widely and started to walk away.

"Rick," she called out after him; he stopped and turned his head. "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

…..

"Where'd you want it?" Rick asked as he had one bag slumped over his shoulder and the other under his arm.

"Around the back," Michonne answered as she held open the gate that led into her backyard.

Rick walked through and she followed along behind him.

"On that table is good," she said, pointing to her outdoor setting.

Rick set the bags down gently, dusted his hands on his jeans and then glanced at Michonne before looking around the small backyard are.

"I don't think I've ever been out here before," he offered as he took in the grass that was in need of mowing and the several potted plants that looked like they needed some attention.

"It needs some work, I know," she offered. "Hence the reason I've got you lugging those smelly bags around."

"So, you want my help with it, then?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"What? No, that's not what I was implying, I was…"

"I got some time to spare. I can go home and get my lawn mower and be back here in ten minutes," said Rick as he looked around the yard again. "Looks like you could do with the help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she answered.

"I insist," said Rick. "Really, it ain't any trouble at all.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," said Michonne as she placed her hand into the back pockets of her jeans.

"All right then," Rick replied as he made to leave. "I won't be too long."

...

The air smelled of freshly cut grass mixed with the sweet aroma of blossoming flowers. Michonne stepped out onto her back porch just as Rick was emptying the last of the grass into the large plastic bin that was set against the high back fence. She watched as he removed his gloves and shoved them into the back pocket of his dark jeans before wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. After fixing the grass catcher back to the mower, Rick pushed it to the side, placed his hands on his hips and then examined his handiwork.

"Looks better now," Michonne called out, causing him to turn his head in her direction. "Thank you."

"I've just gotta turn the soil in your garden bed and we can plant those flowers you bought today, as well as the others you've been neglecting," he offered.

"Okay," she replied. "Did you want something to drink, or…"

"No, thank you," said Rick. "I um, I thought we could get this finished and then go grab somethin' to eat, if you wanted to."

Michonne gave his offer some thought, bit back a grin and then nodded her head, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

…..

The sun felt warm on Michonne's bare shoulders as she and Rick walked through the park with their lunch. They found a spot under the shade of a large oak tree and took up a seat on the grass. Rick sat down first and held Michonne's food and water until she sat next to him; the giggles of some children who were playing off in the distance permeated the area. Rick smiled and glanced over at the children wistfully; Michonne noticed.

"So," she said. "Your kids, will they be visiting soon?"

Rick undid the lid of his soda, "Yeah, next weekend, actually."

Michonne smiled, "That's nice."

"Lori, my ex-wife, she called me up this mornin' and asked if I could take 'em earlier than I usually do. I think her and the new husband are goin' away for the weekend or somethin' like that," said Rick, explaining more than he needed to.

"It's good that they can have a break and you get the kids sooner," she offered as Rick nodded. "You're not working next weekend?"

She knew his schedule could be as full as hers.

"Nah," said Rick. "My hours have been pretty flexible lately. The boss doesn't seem to mind if I move my shifts around. Guess I have you to thank for that."

Michonne looked up from her sandwich and gave Rick a questioning stare before asking, "How so?"

"Well," he said with a smirk. "You've been keepin' me busy with the Program."

"Ah, okay," she replied. "I see. But just you wait until we finally have our participants and make a real start; you won't have time to scratch yourself, Deputy."

"Is that a fact?" he asked in his slow drawl that made Michonne lose her focus for a brief second.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm gonna keep you _so_ busy."

He could tell she was joking, but there was a certain glint in her eye; something a little flirty.

"Well," Rick replied. "I look forward to it then."

xXxXx

The sun was low in the sky and almost ready to retire for the day. Inside of her home, Michonne grabbed two wine glasses, a corkscrew and a bottle of red wine before walking out to the back yard. She found Rick opening the umbrella over her outdoor setting and wiping the table down with a cloth. Tossing the cloth to the side, he then lit a couple of citronella candles and placed them in the middle of the table. He smiled when his eyes met hers.

"Wow," Michonne offered. "The vibe out here is so different now. I could actually see myself spending more time out here now."

She took a seat across from Rick and handed the wine to him; the soft glow from the candles caressed his handsome face as their fingers touched slightly.

"It's like someone actually lives here now," he offered as he uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid into Michonne's glass and then his own. "What took so long to decide to make a start on it?"

Michonne shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess half of me was still finding my feet here, and the other half was too busy to settle in properly."

Rick nodded, swirling the wine in his glass as he took in her features; she was still dressed in her jeans and tank with her hair pulled back and looked as radiant as ever.

"You startin' to feel settled now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I am."

"Good. I'll drink to that," he offered as he held his glass up to Michonne; she beamed at him and he felt his heart swell.

They sipped from their glasses before Michonne spoke again.

"I really do like it here," she admitted as Rick listened intently. "It's such a nice place. Good people. I just…I don't know."

"What is it?" asked Rick, happy to be in her presence and talking about something other than work or how their relationship was not going to work.

"It's hard to explain," said Michonne. "I came here looking for a new start. Looking for somewhere I could forget about the shit in my past and focus on the future. And I've found that here, I really have; but also, I've found so much more."

Rick smiled at her and continued to listen.

"My ultimate dream for the Program is right in my grasp," she said. "It's so close, Rick. I can't even describe it. I get to be around my best friend and see her be so happy. I've made new friends as well…and then there's you."

He felt his heart speed up and his stomach flutter.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You're great," she said. "I'm really glad to have met you."

"I feel the same," said Rick, knowing he most likely had stronger feelings for Michonne than she did for him.

"I had fun today just hangin' out around the house with you," said Michonne. "It was nice."

"It was," said Rick, feeling his palms begin to sweat for some reason.

"And thanks again for all of your help," she said with a chuckle. "I swear if I had been left to my own devices, I would've called Andrea around and we'd have gotten nothing done."

Rick chortled and then leaned back in his chair.

"It was my pleasure, really. I'm happy to help you out with whatever you need," he offered. "Anytime you need it."

Michonne felt her face grow warm as she drank more of her wine; she offered Rick another grin.

"You're too good to me," she said a little coyly.

"Well, you deserve the best," said Rick. "Don't you forget that."

Just then his phone began to buzz; Rick held the device up to see who was calling. He did well to hide his disdain when he saw Jessie's name on his screen. Rick ended the call and then placed his phone back in his pocket.

"You can take the call, Rick," she offered. "It's okay."

"Nah," he replied. "Not important. Say, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did you wanna come fishin' with me and my kids next weekend?" he asked.

"Meet your kids? I don't know, Rick, I…"

"It's not a date or anything like that," he offered when he realized how the invitation might have sounded. "It's just somethin' to get you out of the office or the house. I was takin' the kids and thought you might like to tag along."

Michonne was quiet a moment as she gave it some thought.

"No pressure," he added. "It's just I enjoyed spendin' time with you today bein' outdoors and all o' that. Thought we could keep it goin', you know, as just friends."

"Okay," she replied, a small smile playing on her features. "That sounds good. A day outdoors with you and your kids sounds great."

A wide grin spread across Rick's face as he felt relieved that Michonne did not turn him down. "Great," he said happily before he felt his phone vibrate once more while choosing to ignore it. "Trust me, you're gonna enjoy it."

* * *

A/N: Next time, Richonne non-date!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to all of those who left reviews and also who contacted me on Tumblr about updates for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can really keep these?" asked Andrea as she held the small silver hoop earring up to her ear and looked at herself in the handheld mirror.

Michonne glanced back at her friend and offered a quick _yes,_ before turning back to her closet.

"And you're meant to be here helping me decide what to give away to Goodwill instead of seeing what you can score for yourself," Michonne said in a joking manner while Andrea rolled her eyes.

Michonne removed a sleek, black dress from her closet, held it up and examined it.

"Don't even think about donating that, bitch," said Andrea. "You might need it for your date with Rick on Saturday.

"Bitch, firstly it's not a date, secondly it's not that kind of _non_ -date," Michonne explained. "We're just spending some time together, that's all."

"Counsellor, this prevaricating nature does not suit you," said Andrea. "Now tell me what's going on."

Michonne chuckled before saying, "Okay, but you promise you're not gonna laugh at me?"

"Just spit it out," said Andrea, not making any promises.

Michonne sighed and then took a deep breath.

"I'm going _fishing_ with Rick and his kids," she said, taking up a seat on her bed.

Andrea's eyes were wide with surprise, about both the fishing and meeting Rick's children, though she remained silent.

"Say somethin'," Michonne urged.

"I'll get back to the whole you-goin'-fishin' thing in a minute, but Mich, you're meeting Rick's kids?" asked Andrea incredulously. "I thought the two of you were, I don't know, _off_ again."

"It's not like that," said Michonne. "We're just spending time together, no pressure. Just getting to know one another outside of work and _other_ things. He's got his kids on the weekend and they're going fishing, he asked me to tag along. It's no big deal, really."

"Maybe not to you," said Andrea.

"What does that even mean?" asked Michonne as she let out a sigh.

"Mich, that man is in _love_ with you," Andrea explained. "We can all see it, maybe you just don't want to see it…"

"You're not helping…"

"Just hear me out," said Andrea. "His feelings for you aside, this is a big deal for him. His time with his kids is precious, right?"

"Right."

"Well, you must mean a lot to him for him to want to share that time with you," said Andrea. "I'm not saying you're obligated to do anything about it or rush whatever it is you've got goin' on, I'm just saying it's _nice._ "

Michonne nodded before smiling.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I think it's nice too."

Andrea grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze before saying, "Now, about this fishing trip…"

xXxXx

The enticing aroma of ground beef and onions frying in the pan caused Rick's mouth to water. The day had been long and he was glad to finally be home preparing dinner with Judith and Carl. The little girl lay on her stomach in the living room with papers, markers and pencils spread out everywhere. She drew picture after picture and made sure to bring each one to her father for his critique; he adored each and every one of them.

Carl was sitting on the sofa playing a game on his phone as the television hummed quietly in the background. Rick smiled to himself and then poured the pasta sauce from the jar into the pan. He stirred the mixture and then turned the heat down on the stove. Just then, Judith appeared beside him holding up another drawing. Rick looked down at her, wiped his hands on a cloth and then spoke.

"What have you got there, darlin'?" he asked.

"I drawd it of me and you," replied Judith, causing her father to smile widely.

"I love it, honey. It's so great," he offered as he smiled to himself and let out a sigh; life always felt great when he was with his children.

…..

"Is that okay with you?" Rick asked as Carl scrubbed the last dish clean and handed it to his father; the teen shrugged.

"I guess so," Carl answered. "She's _your_ friend, so it's up to you."

"Son," said Rick as he placed the dishcloth down on the bench. "I know that, but I wanna make sure you're okay with it."

Carl looked over at Rick.

"It's okay," replied the boy. "I just didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not seein' Michonne," said Rick. "We're… we're just friends."

"That's what mom said about Gerry…"

"Carl…"

"Sorry, dad. It's fine," said the younger Grimes. "Really, it is. I'm glad you're making new friends."

Rick nodded his head as they fell quiet and focused on getting their tasks completed.

"You know what, dad? It wouldn't be so bad if you did decide to start dating," said Carl.

"Really?" asked his father.

"Yeah, really," replied the boy with a small grin. "I want you to be happy, for real."

"I know," said Rick.

"That's why I'm gonna try to be better," Carl offered. "I'm glad we're getting to spend more time together. I'll be better for mom. Better at school. I'll even be better with other people. Look at this."

Carl reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and began to scroll. He held the screen up to his father so that Rick could see what he was referring to.

"I even friended Ron Anderson on Facebook. We're gonna hang out and play online games or whatever while I'm here," said Carl.

"That's good, son…"

"I just wanna show you that I can be good, and being here with you is where I wanna be. I don't wanna disappoint you all the time…"

"You are _not_ a disappointment to me," said Rick quickly as he turned to face his son.

Carl shrugged, "Still, I'm gonna try to be better."

"Okay," said Rick with a smile. "Me too."

xXxXx

The midday sun was warm and made the cool, clear water of the stream seem all the more inviting. Michonne waited patiently as Rick baited his daughter's line and cast it out into the creek; Judith took the small rod from her father and sat in her small camping chair with her little legs dangling. She smiled up at her father and he patted her on the head in a loving manner before scooping up the bait.

"You ever done this before?" asked Rick as he approached Michonne.

"Nope," came her reply.

"Nothin' to it, really," said Rick as he held the tub full of worms out to Michonne. "You just start with these."

Michonne glanced into the container and then screwed her nose up.

"Uh, you want me to touch those?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course," he chuckled.

"They look kind of slimy, Rick," Michonne said, causing Rick to laugh louder.

"That's because they _are_ slimy," he replied.

Michonne raised her eyebrows.

"Look, just roll one of 'em in the dirt, they'll be less slimy then," Rick explained.

"Grimes, you did not tell me this outing was going to be so gross," she said, half-jokingly.

"Well, I never thought you were the type of person who didn't get their hands dirty," he teased.

"Oh, I don't mind it, _figuratively_ ; but this right here, this is downright nasty," said Michonne as she squinted at the worms.

Rick shook his head and smiled.

"You want me to do it for you?" he asked, stepping closer to Michonne.

"Yes, please," she replied with a smile.

"Lucky you're cute," he said while offering her a wink; Carl, who sat close to his little sister, snorted upon listening to their exchange.

…..

"Had enough?" asked Michonne as she took up a seat next to Carl on the water's edge.

The teenager had put away his fishing rod and opted to sit on the bank and toss rocks into the stream.

"Yeah," he answered, glancing sideways at Michonne. "You too?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "Your dad and sister seem to be having fun, though."

Carl chuckled and nodded his head.

"They usually do," he offered. "What about you? Did you have a good time?"

"I did," she answered honestly. "Once I got used to putting the worms on the hook, it was fun."

"Really?" said Carl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, young sir," said Michonne. "Really."

"You don't get out much, do you?" asked Carl, to Michonne's surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Michonne asked.

"My dad told me," he offered.

"Okay. So…What else did your dad say about me?" asked Michonne as they both glanced over at Rick and Judith; the small girl was now sitting on her father's lap as they continued to fish.

"I don't know," Carl shrugged. "That you're his friend and that you don't get out much."

Michonne nodded, "That's all true."

"So, how did you meet?" Carl questioned.

"Through work," Michonne replied. "He's a great guy."

Carl nodded, "He's all right."

The pair fell silent just before Rick looked in their direction and then called out.

"You two talkin' about me?" he asked, causing Carl to snort again and Michonne to chuckle.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Hope you're sayin' good things, son," Rick said to the teen who rolled his eyes.

"You know it'll cost you twenty bucks," Carl teased as Rick let out a laugh and then kissed Judith's head.

…..

"Fishing, it's quite meditative, isn't it?" said Michonne as they loaded the car up with the fishing gear.

"Yeah," Rick offered. "You could say that. It's not so much about catchin' anything, but more about learning to be patient. About waiting for the right moment for the fish to come to you."

She nodded and gave Rick a coy smile before they were interrupted by Carl.

"Dad, are we gonna watch Suicide Squad after you put Judy to bed tonight? I brought the Blu-ray and you promised," said Carl as Rick looked to Michonne, worried at what she might think about the title of the film; Carl noticed.

"It's like a superhero movie," the teen said in an effort to explain to his father's friend.

"More like super _villains_ ," Michonne replied. "I am familiar with the Suicide Squad. I thought Will Smith was great as Deadshot. He was so badass."

"I know right!" said Carl excitedly. "He was so cool."

"And hot," said Michonne as Carl laughed and Rick rolled his eyes.

"So, you're gonna come and watch it again with us?" the teenager asked. "You can help me explain it to my dad."

Michonne laughed a little before she glanced at Rick who gave her a questioning look. Just then, her phone rang and she excused herself; Rick watched her walk back down to the water's edge before his eyes met Carl's.

"She's cool," said the son to his father. "I really like her."

Rick tilted his head and smiled; "Yeah," he said. "I like her too."

After a moment, Michonne returned to where they were packing the gear away.

"Raincheck on movie night?" she asked as Carl looked slightly disappointed.

"Sure," the boy answered in earnest. "It's cool. Some other time."

"A work thing came up," Michonne explained to Rick, who looked disappointed himself.

"Yeah," he offered.

"I've gotta go into the office," she said while Rick shrugged.

"Like Carl said," Rick replied. "Some other time."

xXxXx

Rick loved a good action sequence as much as the next person and was not disappointed by the film that his son and Michonne were gushing about that very afternoon. He poured some peanut M&Ms into his hand before passing them over to Carl, who was now staring at his phone screen. Rick shook his head and continued to marvel at the explosions and special effects until his phone vibrated on the coffee table. Picking it up, he beamed when he saw a message from Michonne that read: _I had a nice time today. Your kids are so great. Sorry I couldn't stick around. Definitely want a raincheck :)_

"Hey, dad," said Carl, finally drawing his eyes away from the screen of his mobile phone. "We're not doin' anything tomorrow night, are we?"

"Don't think so," Rick replied.

"Good, 'cause I told Ron Anderson we'd go to his place for a cookout. His mom invited us," said Carl as he put his phone away and started watching the movie again.

"Wait? What did you do?" asked Rick, pausing the DVD.

"Accepted a dinner invitation from Ron's mom," said Carl in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Carl, I wish you'd ask me first," said Rick as he leaned forward.

"It's just dinner, what's the big deal?" asked a confused Carl. "I'm trying to make friends and fit in here. Remember? You want me to just tell him and his mom thanks but no thanks? Come on, dad. It's not a huge deal. Other people will be there, too."

The teenager shook his head, dubiously. Rick was suddenly torn because his son wanted to make friends and feel like he was part of the community again instead of being angry all the time. Yet Rick was still feeling awkward about his odd non-relationship with Jessie and what had transpired between them.

"Dad, it'll be fine," said Carl. "Someone else will do the cooking, so you're off the hook, and I can check out Ron's gaming rig which is supposed to be badass. Win-win. So, we're goin'?"

After a short moment of contemplation, Rick answered with an unenthusiastic, "Okay."

"Cool," said Carl. "Now stop hogging the candy."

Rick tossed the bag of M&M's to his son and then glanced back at the message from Michonne.

"Leave it paused a sec, please," said Rick as he got up and pressed the call button on his phone; he walked into the kitchen and waited for Michonne to answer.

"Hi, Rick," she said sweetly. "What's up?"

"Hey, what are you doin' tomorrow night? Wanna come to a cookout?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hehehehe sorry. Your reviews make me laugh and give me life. Awesome stuff. So glad you're still with me!

* * *

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to make it," she offered.

Rick remained silent.

"Is it at your place?" Michonne asked. "I could maybe swing by later…"

"No, look it's fine. Really. It's, uh, actually at Carl's friend's place. His family's house. His friend's family's house. He, well, _we_ …we were invited, I guess…and, uh, I thought it might be good if, if you wanted to come with us," Rick stammered, realizing his idea to invite Michonne to Jessie's place for a cookout may not have been the best; she chuckled.

"Okay, but was I invited, Rick?" she asked, sensing that she, in fact, was not.

"No, but kind of. By me. I guess you could say you'd have been my, what do they call it? My plus one," he offered; Michonne smiled at how adorable Rick could be.

"That's sweet of you, but like I said, I don't think I'll be able to be your plus one this time," she explained.

"Ah, well," said Rick as he leaned against the wall. "I thought I should ask. To be honest, I don't really wanna go, but Carl wants to so..."

"Just drop him off over there," Michonne said as she reclined in her chair at her desk. "He wants to hang out with his friend, why do you need to be there?"

"You know what? You're right; you are absolutely right. I don't need to be there," said Rick, more to himself than to Michonne. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm working," she replied. "As per usual. You?"

"Watching that movie with Carl; thinkin' about you."

"Rick…"

"I know what you're gonna say," he interjected. "But I gotta go. The DVD is still paused. Sorry to bother you…"

"You're not bothering me, Rick," she offered sweetly.

"I know," he replied. "Just feels like I am sometimes. Anyhow, I really better go. Don't work too hard."

Michonne smiled, "I won't."

"That's good."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rick," she said quietly, not really wanting their conversation to end, but needing to finish what she was doing.

"Yeah, all right," he answered. "Goodnight."

xXxXx

The hour was relatively early as Michonne placed the necessary documents into her briefcase and set it down near her purse, keys and phone. She patted her hair down, even though it was pulled back in a tidy chignon, and then smoothed her skirt down. Though she doubted anyone else would be at the office, Michonne maintained an air of professionality. She draped her jacket and purse over her arm, picked up her briefcase and phone and checked herself in the mirror once more before leaving her home.

…..

Carrying only her phone, keys, and a brown paper bag, Michonne walked briskly up the pathway to the door. She fixed her hair, took a deep breath again before ringing the bell and waiting. Soon thereafter, the door opened and a surprised looking Rick Grimes stood there wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Good morning," Michonne greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin'," said Rick. "What're you…what's goin' on?"

"I can't stay long, but I felt bad because I had to run off from you and the kids so suddenly yesterday," she explained.

"I understand," said Rick. "You're busy, Michonne. I get it. I'm not askin' anything more from you than you can give."

"I know, and that's what I love about you," she offered; his heart skipped beat when she said _love_. "But let me try to make it up to you."

"Okay," he said with a crooked grin, stepping aside to let her in. "What'd you have in mind.

She held up the bag and smiled, "I brought some breakfast for us to share."

…..

Judith ate her oatmeal happily, as Carl wolfed down another croissant before thanking Michonne and informing his father he was going to take a shower. Rick topped his coffee mug up again.

"This is nice," he said, smiling at Michonne. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah, me too," she replied.

"Why are you goin' into work again?" he asked.

"One of the background checks wouldn't go through because of some issue with identification. I'm chasing it up and making sure everything is above board, among other things. It's too late in the process for any more mishaps…but you know what? I have fifteen minutes before I have to go so let's not talk shop," she offered sincerely.

"All right," Rick said with a smile.

"What are you and gorgeous Judy doing today?" Michonne asked, beaming brightly at the little girl.

"Well, we're goin' to the park a little later."

"Is that right, sweetie?" Michonne asked the little girl.

"Yup," she said excitedly. "My Daddy said we're goin' to the park and I can go on the swings and lotsa other things too. But if we see puppies, I not allowed to pet 'em 'cause they might be mean."

"Oh, yes," said Michonne. "You've gotta be very careful. But you'll be okay because your Daddy will protect you."

"Yup, my Daddy is _the_ bestest," Judith replied.

"He sure is," Michonne said as she looked at Rick.

…..

Frustrated, Michonne pressed her fingers to her temples as she squinted at the computer screen once more. The tedious, monotonous side of the job gave her a headache; she was the type of person who loved to be engaged with other people, not stuck at a desk. But someone had to do it, and if it meant the Program's progress would not be impeded, Michonne would get it done. She picked up her pen and scribbled something on her notepad: _find budget for PA_. Just then, her mobile phone rang; it was Andrea.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Michonne.

"Not much. Where are you?" Andrea queried.

"At the office. I've got a ton of paperwork to sort through and organize that should have been done two weeks ago. Why, what's going on?" Michonne asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "I was just wondering how your date went with Rick."

Michonne leaned back in her chair.

"It wasn't a date, but yeah, it was really fun until I got called into the office," Michonne explained.

"And you went? What am I asking? Of course you went," said Andrea.

"We were finished fishing."

"Not the point."

"I know," Michonne sighed. "But he was okay with it."

"No shit," said Andrea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Michonne, a little defensively.

Now Andrea sighed, "Mich. Listen to me. Of course he's okay with you skipping out on the non-date…"

"Because it wasn't a date…"

"Because he's walking on eggshells to please you," Andrea offered.

"What?"

"Maybe that's not the best way to put it," Andrea admitted. "I mean, he is being so, _so_ patient with you. He invited you to spend time with him and his kids. It would've been nice if you could've told work to wait and finished the _non_ -date with him. That's all I'm saying."

There was silence as Michonne contemplated her best friend's words.

"You know I'm on your side, right?" asked Andrea.

"I know," said Michonne.

"That's why I want the best for you, and honey, that's Rick Grimes," she said with a chuckle.

Michonne breathed deeply before saying softly, "He's amazing. But I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Andrea.

"That I'll fuck it all up. That I'm not what he really wants," she said honestly. "That I can't give him what he really needs."

"Mich…"

"I'm stubborn. Set in my ways. I'm all about the job," Michonne continued. "What if I let him close, and _then_ I let him down? He's too good of a person for that bullshit. You know what? He's a great dad and those kids love him. He deserves to have them with him fulltime. He deserves someone who's going to _be_ with him fulltime. I don't know if I can be that person. I want to be, but I just don't know if I can be."

"You're too hard on yourself," said Andrea, surprised by Michonne's candidness.

"Maybe so," Michonne said quietly. "But I just don't want to hurt him."

"So you're content to keep hurting yourself?" asked Andrea.

 _Silence._

"Look, babe, I gotta go. I'll call you later," said Michonne as she ended the call. She placed her phone down on her desk, exhaled loudly and wiped her teary eyes.

xXxXx

"Is that the right time?" asked Carl. "My phone's flat."

"Yeah," said Ron. "When's your dad picking you up?"

"He was meant to be here ten minutes ago," said Carl. "My baby sister's probably asleep."

"My mom will take you, dude," said Ron. "Just go and ask."

…..

Rick had just finished brushing his teeth, went downstairs to the living room and checked his phone again; Carl had not responded. Judith fell asleep so he sent a message to his son to advise him to ask Jessie to bring him home. He should have called Jessie, but felt awkward after declining her offer to attend the cookout.

Rick sighed and tried to call his son; the call went straight to voicemail. Hesitantly, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Jessie's number; he was about to call when the front door unlocked and his son stepped inside, followed by the blonde woman.

"Hey," said Rick, a bit surprised that she had chosen to come inside.

"Hi, Rick," said Jessie.

"I was just about to call. Thanks for bringing him home," said Rick. "Tell Mrs Anderson thanks, Carl."

"Thanks, Mrs Anderson," the teen offered as he made his way towards the staircase. "I had a nice time."

"It's no trouble, Carl. You're welcome anytime," she said before turning her attention back to Rick. "We were wondering what happened to you."

"Oh, the baby fell asleep," he offered, feeling like he needed to justify himself.

"We thought as much," she said. "It's a shame you both couldn't come along tonight."

"Yeah," he said, not knowing what else to say.

All of a sudden, there was a knocking at the front door, even though it was open; Rick looked past Jessie and saw Michonne standing there. He smiled instinctively and stepped towards her.

"Michonne, hey," said Rick happily.

"Hi," she said in reply. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"No, it's fine," said Rick quickly. "Jessie was just dropping Carl off."

"I'll be going now," said Jessie as she offered Rick a wry smile.

"Thanks, again," he said as she walked out the door; Rick closed it behind her.

"So _she_ was the cookout hostess?" Michonne asked, knowing who she was.

Rick rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah."

"She's so… _pretty_ ," said Michonne as she clasped her hands in front of her body.

"I never noticed," Rick said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Bullshit," said Michonne with a little laugh as she sat next to him. "So, the two of you. What's going on there?"

"Nothing," said Rick, surprised by her question.

"Just seems like a little tension between you two," said Michonne as Rick looked at her. "So you haven't tried dating her again?"

"Why are you so interested?" he asked in an attempt to get Michonne to admit to whatever she was trying to imply.

"Well, I just wanna be sure," she said.

"Of what?"

"That I don't have any competition."

Rick snorted.

"Trust me, you don't," he said. "There's no competition."

Michonne gave him a playful smile; Rick waited for her to come to her point.

"Rick, can I ask you something?" she said while searching his eyes.

"Anything," he replied quietly; his heart rate quickening.

"Once the Program is up and running…"

"Really? A work question?" Rick asked incredulously.

Michonne playfully slapped his arm, "Hear me out!"

"Okay," he said. "Sorry."

"Like I was saying," she said evenly. "Once the Program is running, would you like to go out with me on a date? An official date?"

"Yes," said Rick right away. "Yes. I'd love to. You just say when, and I'll be there."

Michonne smiled widely and felt a warmth spread through her chest; Rick was overcome by such joy that he could not help but chortle. Both sat on the sofa staring at the other; Michonne, pleased that she had finally gone after what she wanted and put her fears aside. Rick, elated, because after waiting so long, she was finally ready to give them a chance.

"I can't stay," Michonne said as she stood; Rick following behind her.

She opened the door then turned to face him; he stepped closer to her, still grinning jovially.

"But I'll see you soon," said Michonne quietly.

"Yeah," said Rick as he reached out and gripped her waist before leaning in to place a peck to her cheek. "Can't wait."

Michonne used her hand to gently capture his face and stop him from giving her the chaste kiss. Instead, she shifted his face towards hers and caught his mouth in a tender yet passionate kiss. They then, with eyes still closed, pressed their foreheads together and relished in the moment.

* * *

A/N: The end.

Just kidding! Official date in the next instalment!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who read and reviewed, as well as the lovely silent readers. I'm feeling good about where Richonne are at in this stage of the story. This instalment is approximately a little over a month after the previous chapter. I think you're going to dig this, but let me know either way. Cheers!

* * *

"Are you sure 'bout this, Rick?" asked Sheriff Sinclair.

"Yes, sir," Rick replied as he sat across from his superior and wrung his hands together; and he was certain.

"You've done some great work with Turning Point these past few months," Sinclair offered as he leaned back into his chair. "You've represented our Department well and I appreciate your effort. It'll be a big loss for them to have you leave. What did Michonne say?"

"I haven't told her yet," he admitted. "Thought it would be best to fix things on this end first. I've really enjoyed working on this Program, but I would like to focus my time back on policing. Of course, I'll still volunteer and help out where I can, but I think it's time for me to step away."

Sinclair nodded with understanding.

"I'll have to start thinking of replacements, any suggestions?" the Sheriff asked, trusting Rick's judgement in all things.

"Glenn Rhee comes to mind," said Rick. "He's young with a good, positive outlook on things. I think he'd make a fine replacement."

"All right, Grimes," said the Sheriff. "Check in with Anita this afternoon for your new roster."

"Thank you, sir," said Rick as he stood and left the room; he stopped outside of the door, inhaled and exhaled deeply, and took comfort in knowing he was one step closer to his plan.

xXxXx

The evenly timed clicking that the overhead fan made with each revolution seemed to be mere fractions slower than the seconds hand on the large, circular wall clock. Michonne let out a quiet sigh and gathered the stack of files up into her arms. Maggie, her newly hired personal assistant, quickly typed a note into her tablet as Michonne stood and moved away from the bulky boardroom table.

"Catering's finally taken care of," Maggie said as she placed her device into her purse and then held her hands out to Michonne, gesturing that she would help carry the files.

The older woman handed half of the files over before offering a sincere thank you.

"One less thing to worry about," said Michonne as the two women made their way towards the exit.

"Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about," said Maggie. "Those big wigs are already impressed; them comin' here to actually _see_ the work you've done is just gravy."

Michonne offered a small smile.

"You're right," she replied. "I know it's still early days, but we've been going strong. This will mark the official end of our probationary period and I, for one, am so happy."

"I hear ya," Maggie said. "I don't know how you do it."

"With a lot of help from you!" Michonne said in response as they walked down the steps of the Town Hall.

"I am pretty amazing," Maggie said happily, causing Michonne to grin just before her phone started to ring; Rick's name flashed on her screen.

"Sorry, Mags," she said. "I have to take this. _Hello_?"

"Hey," said Rick. "Is this a good time?"

"Sure," said Michonne. "What's going on? We missed you at the meeting earlier."

"Sorry 'bout that," said Rick sincerely. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about somethin'…"

"Okay, sorry, hold on a sec," said Michonne. "Maggie, grab these for me, please."

She handed the files over to her assistant, who then walked away to give her privacy.

"Sorry, so much to do before the directors get here next week," said Michonne. "Now, what were you saying? Are you okay? You sound a little off. You're cancelling our date, aren't you?"

"No, no," said Rick reassuringly. "Nothin' like that. We're still on for next weekend, trust me, I'm not gonna cancel that. I waited too damn long to get some quality time with you."

She smiled before saying, "Good, because I really need this."

Now Rick smiled. "I know what you mean," he said. "I need to see you, too."

Michonne bit her bottom lip, "You're distracting me, Rick, but in a good way."

"Sorry," he said with a little laugh. "Like I said, I need to talk to you, but not like this; can we catch-up in person?"

"I might have a half hour later on this afternoon," she said. "I could pencil you in."

Rick furrowed his brow, "What about later tonight?"

"Dinner with Andrea and Shane," she explained.

"Damn it," said Rick. "I almost forgot, I agreed to work a shift tonight."

"Can you drop by?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah," said Rick. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"This sounds kind of like a big deal if you need to say it in person," she said, crossing her free arm over her abdomen.

"Well, yeah, it kind of is," he explained.

"I'm a little worried now…"

"Don't be," he said quickly. "It's a good thing, I _think_."

"Not too convincing, Deputy," she said, thoroughly intrigued as to what Rick had to tell her; he sighed.

"No, it's a good thing," he replied. "But we'll talk about it later."

"Okay," said Michonne. "I believe you."

xXxXx

The aroma of coffee drifted from the mug that sat atop the desk and into Rick's nostrils. He was reading the news from a web browser on his computer. The website, belonging to a local newspaper, was running yet another story on the success of Turning Point. Michonne, Paul Rovia and Father Gabriel were pictured with a couple of the participants. Rick smiled at the sight of Michonne and bookmarked the page. He checked the time on his computer monitor and then sighed; he would be meeting with Michonne that night at Andrea and Shane's place where he would tell her about his decision to leave the Program. His only hope was that she would not be too upset with him.

…..

The night air was cool and the sky was not yet completely dark as Michonne waited out the front of her friends' home for Rick. The squad car came to a halt and Michonne patted her hair down. Rick smiled when he saw her sitting under the soft glow of the porchlight; she beamed back at him and stood.

"Hey," said Rick, as he made his way up the steps.

"Hey," said Michonne, as she moved forward and accepted Rick's embrace.

They each lingered in the hug a moment before Rick hesitantly relinquished his hold on her and stepped back.

"You look nice," he offered while they both took up a seat.

"Thank you," she said. "So, what's goin' on?"

Rick took a deep breath, looked to his left and then back at Michonne.

"I, ah, I've got somethin' to tell you, and I don't want you to get upset…"

"Rick?"

"Please," he said softly. "Just hear me out."

"I will," said Michonne.

"The reason why I wasn't at the meeting today is because I went and saw Sheriff Sinclair," said Rick.

"Okay."

"I went to see him and asked that I be reassigned back to my regular shift work," said Rick.

Michonne's expression looked a little confused.

"O _kay_ ," she said again. "So, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means I won't be rostered on to work with you at Turning Point anymore," he said carefully, holding her gaze. He noticed that the confusion in her eyes quickly turned to displeasure with a hint of hurt.

"Okay," she said before standing. " _Wow_. Okay, what's changed for you?"

She leaned against the railing and crossed her arms; Rick stood as well and shifted towards her.

"I just want to get back to police work…"

"This _is_ police work, Rick," she stated a little sharply. "Helping your community _is_ police work."

"You're upset with me."

"What changed for you? Is it something I did or said?" Michonne asked as her eyes narrowed.

"No, it's nothin' like that…"

"So you're not invested anymore? Or you want me to fail?"

"What?" asked Rick incredulously. "Of course not. Why would you even ask that?"

Michonne pressed a finger to her temple and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling somewhat deflated. "It's just that I've got a lot going on right now. The directors will be here next week and now you're sayin' you don't want to work with me anymore. It's just…a lot. Look, I should probably get back to dinner…"

"Don't do that, Michonne," he said, stepping closer to her. "Don't shut me out."

She inhaled deeply and then stared at Rick.

"Why?" she asked. "Why now? After all of the work; the time and energy we've put in, why do you want to stop?"

Rick hooked his thumb into his belt. "You want my honest answer?"

"Yeah, Rick," she said. "I do."

"It's because of you," he offered, causing Michonne to give him a questioning look. "This is _your_ thing. Don't get me wrong, I've _loved_ workin' on the Program with you; I love workin' with the kids. It's been one of the best experiences I've had."

Michonne remained silent.

"But this _is_ your thing. And I've had the last couple of months to really think this through and I know that I need to step away. And it ain't to make things harder for you, Michonne," Rick said earnestly. "But it is _because_ of you."

She waited to hear the rest of his explanation.

"It was hard for me at the start of this whole thing to be around you at work knowing full well that I had feelings for you," he said. "But I stuck it out, and we're in a good place now. What I'm sayin' is, there's a real chance for us to be _us_ , if that makes sense."

"Yeah. Go on," she said.

"You're ready to take that next step, right?"

"Yes, Rick, I am."

"Well, I've been ready for so long, and now I just…I just don't want anything to stand in the way of that," Rick said. "Of us bein' together. I don't want even the small chance of a conflict of interest between us because we've worked together. I want you to keep succeeding, I really do; and I don't want there to be any possibility of your work, _our_ work, coming between us."

Michonne uncrossed her arms.

"This is your dream, right?" he asked, inching closer to her.

"Yes."

"You've wanted this for years?"

"Of course," she replied, her expression softening. "You know that."

"Well, for the better part of a year now, my dream has been to be with you," Rick said in hushed tones; Michonne felt her heart flutter.

"Without anything to hold us back," he continued. "And if that means I gotta go back to what I was doin' before; if that means not workin' with you, then I have to do it."

Rick reached out and took hold of Michonne's hand.

"The Program's a success now, and it's gonna stay that way; you'll succeed at this, Michonne. I just want _us_ to succeed as well."

Michonne nodded her head.

"Your work is everything to you, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, you're everything to me," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Rick…"

"You are," he said softly, gently. Stepping closer, Rick lifted his free hand to Michonne's face; he brushed her hair away from her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and offered her a tender kiss to her lips. He drew back slightly, and said once more, "You're everything to me."

xXxXx

"If it's urgent, you find a way to get a hold of me, you got that?" asked Michonne of Maggie. "I don't care if you have to send a messenger pigeon to find me."

"I got it," Maggie replied at the other end of the phone. "It's only one weekend off, Michonne. Enjoy yourself. Let me handle your calls and everything else."

"Sorry," said Michonne. "I know you're more than capable. It's just been so long since I've had any real time off."

"You deserve it. I wish I had a romantic weekend away camping."

"We're not camping," said Michonne. "It's his family's place out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, it's romantic either way," said Maggie.

"Yeah," smiled Michonne. "It is."

…..

The drive to Rick's family's property took a little over an hour. He spoke about how he would spend his summers there as a child; he rested his hand on Michonne's thigh as he drove and reminisced. She smiled and pictured a young Rick Grimes riding horses and chasing after his puppy.

When they came to a stop at the secured gate at the end of a dirt driveway, Rick got out of the car, found the keys in his pocket, and removed the padlock and chain. They continued on their way as Michonne took in the scenery. Tall trees lined the road and long grass covered the ground. There was a quaint farmhouse, a water tank and a barn; the garden was unkempt, but the drabness was remedied by the vibrancy of wildflowers that bloomed everywhere.

"This is it," said Rick as he turned off the engine and glanced over at Michonne; she offered him a warm smile before they got out of the car.

"When was the last time you were out here, Rick?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of came out here the other day to do a quick clean up," he admitted.

"When?" Michonne asked, slightly surprised.

"After I asked you to make the date a weekend thing," he said as they walked up onto the porch; Rick unlocked the front door, opened it and let Michonne step inside before him.

"So, there won't be any cobwebs then?" she asked as Rick followed along behind her.

"Well, there shouldn't be too many," he replied as he flicked on a light switch.

The living room was tidy and fitted out with a vintage furniture; though it was inviting, you could tell that no one had lived there for many years.

"This is nice," she said, walking to one of the breakfronts that housed an array of family photos; she saw Rick and members of his family. Smiling, Rick walked up behind Michonne and wrapped his arms about her waist. He gently rocked her from side-to-side before placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"That's my ma and daddy," he said of the picture Michonne had picked up to examine more closely; she smiled.

"You look like her," she said as he nodded. "Same eyes."

"Everyone says that," he offered happily before reluctantly letting her go. "I'm gonna unpack the car then I'll give you the grand tour."

…..

The water swathed her soft skin as Michonne rested her head against the end of the bathtub. The soft glow from the candle light caressed her shimmering face. The smell of jasmine fanned through the air and helped her to maintain her relaxed state. A small smile played on her features as she turned her head towards the doorway; she knew Rick was standing there before she even opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said dreamily.

"Hey," he replied, as he watched her adoringly. "You look so peaceful there."

"Hmmm," she replied. "After the week I've had, I needed this."

"I kind of feel bad for coming in and interrupting you," he said as she sat up a little. "But dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," she replied. "I won't be too much longer. Or, you know, you could join me."

Rick bit his lip. "Tempting," he replied. "So tempting. But I gotta finish cookin'."

Michonne pouted in his direction.

"Besides," said Rick. "We've got the whole weekend together, remember?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it there.

This evening will continue in the next instalment. And just a heads up, there's gonna be Richonne smutty smut!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! Get the kids up out the room right now, it's smutty smut time. Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne lay stretched out on the sofa while she watched Rick as he cleaned their dishes from dinner. He stood in front of the sink barefooted wearing jeans and a t-shirt; his curly hair was a little messy, but she liked the look on him.

"I'm so full I can't even move," she finally said, as he turned his head to look at her; he gave her a crooked smile.

"Really? Does that mean I'm gonna have to carry you to the bedroom?" Rick teased.

"I don't know," she replied. "You could just come over here. The sofa's pretty small, but we could make it work."

Rick chuckled at her playfulness. There seemed to be a weight lifted from her now that they were both on the same page about their previously rocky relationship. She was encircled by a sense of contentment, much like he was, and it showed. There was a buoyancy to her demeanour; gaiety in her turn of phrase and a new found vivacity to her step. Michonne was happy and it made Rick buzz with a jollity all his own.

"Let me finish tidying up," he said. "I'll get to you soon enough."

xXxXx

A wide beam spread across Michonne's face when she entered the bedroom where she and Rick would be staying. The soft glow of a few slowly burning candles flickered on the walls and illuminated Rick's handsome features. He sat on top of the bed, clad in only his boxer shorts with a pillow in his hands. He rustled it in his grasp once more and placed it down on the side of the bed that Michonne was to slumber on. He took a moment to admire her appearance as she leaned against the doorjamb and watched him.

The peach color of the simple satin negligée was vibrant against her gorgeously dark skin. The hem of the nightdress ended just above her knees; it hugged her curves in every place that his hands had already been. Rick instinctively licked his lips as Michonne sauntered towards him.

She took a seat next to Rick before placing her hand to his back and absently rubbing him there; she traced circles on his firm skin.

"Thanks for dinner and everything else," she said, before placing a kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'm glad we did this."

Rick let his hand rest on her thigh as he caressed her with his thumb.

"Yeah," he replied, before cupping her face in his hand. "Me too."

They shared a smile before Rick leaned in and kissed Michonne languidly; a short moment passed as they explored each other's keen lips. He gently guided her back onto the bed; they shifted a moment until they were at the center of the mattress and her head was resting on his arm. He wanted to be as close to her as possible as she threaded her fingers through his curls. He searched her eyes a moment, committing her face to his memory. Using the tip of his index finger, Rick lightly traced over her bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, before kissing her again. "I could stay like this forever just lookin' at you."

 _Another kiss._

"Absolutely beautiful."

"So are you," she offered him in reply.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and brought his mouth back to hers. The kiss was slow at first until Rick parted his lips and sought her tongue with his own. The faint smacking and sucking sounds were drowned out by the low moans that came from Rick's throat. He soon moved his mouth to her elegant neck where he lapped at her skin a while. She turned her head to the side to afford him more access and let out a moan of her own. Rick always knew exactly where to focus his attentions to excite and arouse Michonne. His hand gripped her thigh and snaked upwards under her scant garment; the roughness of his palms a contrast to the smoothness of her leg.

He reached her hip and found she was not wearing panties; this revelation caused his cock to quiver. Rick soon found her round backside and gave it a squeeze. He drew her body closer to his and they shared another fervent kiss. The heat between them increased with each passing moment much like his length grew hard and the throbbing between her legs became more pronounced.

With his breath heavy, Rick broke their kiss; he then shifted so that he was leaning over Michonne. Her eyes were lust-filled as she stared up at him; a small smile playing on her swollen lips. Rick returned her smile and proceed to draw her negligée up over her head. He slid his hands up under the fabric and felt her skin as he removed the item of clothing. He took in her nakedness for a second as his eyes roamed over her pert breasts and down to her flat stomach.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful," he said, his voice raspy from his desire, before his hand landed on one of her breasts and his mouth latched on to the other.

Rick circled his tongue over her nipple until it stiffened; Michonne moaned and ran her fingers through his hair once more. Soon, he trailed kisses down her body until he reached her navel. He then shifted so that he was between her legs, his face close enough to her sex that he could smell the familiar and intoxicating scent of her arousal. Rick lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and kissed inside of her thighs, maddeningly, his lips and tongue stayed away from her slick opening. His slow pace was driving her crazy as she ached for him; almost impatiently, Michonne brought her fingers to her bald pussy.

Rick stopped to watch while she ran a finger over her slit before dipping it between her folds as she opened her legs wider. She used her other hand to play with her nipple as she trailed her wetness up from her opening to her clitoris.

"Fuck," Rick whispered as Michonne rubbed herself in a circular motion and whimpered; he felt the tip of his cock start to drip as he was set hard by her display.

She moved two fingers over her lips and then slid them inside; they glistened from her juices when she withdrew them. Rick pressed his mouth to her inner thigh again and bit down lightly; his eyes still watching her fingering her sweet, wet pussy. Her chest heaved as she pleasured herself and breathed his name.

" _Rick_ ," she whispered. " _I need you._ "

Without further invitation, Rick placed his hand over hers as they both massaged her sex; her eyes closed and her head rolled back. He watched again as she rubbed her clit before he then took her fingers and sucked them into his mouth. He moaned and licked them clean before bringing his mouth to where her fingers had just been. He worked his tongue over her slit before turning his attentions to her throbbing little bud that was coated in her own juices. Slowly, teasingly, Rick licked and sucked.

" _Hmmmmm, yes,_ " she hummed as her hips bucked; Rick held her in place with his arm draped over her tummy and continued to drink her up. He alternated between using his mouth and his hand to draw pleasured sounds from her and cause her pussy to throb. She was so wet for him and she was close to her climax. He lapped at her skilfully until she came into his mouth; while she rode out her orgasm, Rick removed his boxer shorts, leaned over her and retrieved the condom from the night stand.

Michonne, still spreadeagled and dripping wet, watched as Rick stroked his dick a few times while he bit into the wrapper. Precum dribbled out of his glistening, red tip just before he rolled the latex down his shaft. He positioned himself at the delta of her thighs before kissing her mouth again as he slipped his cock inside of her. They held each other's gaze as Rick slid his thickness in and out of her tight core; his head came to rest close to hers. He rocked against her pulsating little nub and she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh god, _Michonne_ ," Rick moaned into her ear; he drew her leg up to wrap about his waist so he could plunge deeper into her. Her breath hitched each time he filled her with his hardness; a light sheen of sweat soon dampened his skin. His breath was shallow and hot against her neck. She clenched her walls around him and rolled her hips to meet his eager thrusts. He set a steady pace before bringing his lips back to Michonne's; their kisses were messy and full of need. She closed her eyes and let a rivulets of pleasure wash over her as Rick's desire urged him forward to maintain a sate hers.

xXxXx

When their breathing had returned to normal and the candles had almost burned out, Michonne lay in the dim light with her head resting on Rick's arm; he kept his hand pressed to her back in an effort to keep her close. Her own arm was draped over his stomach; their fingers were entwined. Rick gently rubbed his thumb over hers and smiled to himself.

"This is good," he whispered before turning and kissing her forehead.

"It is," she replied, nuzzling into him. "I didn't realize I could feel this safe with anyone."

Rick rubbed her back.

"I feel so safe with you, Rick," she added.

"Good," he whispered as he brought his hand up and stroked her hair softly. "You're always safe with me. I'd never do anythin' to hurt you."

"I know," she replied with a smile before leaning up on her elbow and looking down at Rick. She released her fingers from his and placed her hand to his chest; she could feel his heart beating. "Nothing hurts when I'm with you. You make me so happy."

He smiled brightly at her before brushing her hair away from her face; she beamed back at him and then pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Drawing back, Michonne stared deep into Rick's eyes for a moment, registering the absolute admiration therein.

"I love you, Rick," she whispered, before nestling closer to him once again; her head near his heart. "I love you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked reading that instalment as much as I liked writing it! Their weekend is far from over; expect more smut and fluff. You've been so awesome for sticking with this story. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback, everyone. Thanks to those silent readers as well. Richonne's weekend continues and it's mainly smut and fluff. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"I love you," said Rick for what felt like the hundredth time that morning; it rolled off of his tongue with such conviction and ease. His heart was full; his face sore from smiling. He was exhausted from their lovemaking, but driven by his desire for her.

"I love you, too," Michonne replied, unable to contain how truly happy she felt to be in his arms. How relieved she was that she could utter those words. How sincere she was in her admission. Their mouths met again and Rick was certain that he could spend every waking moment kissing Michonne, _his_ Michonne.

The kiss was unhurried yet passionate as their lips and tongues sought each other out with a growing craving and fervor. Rick was propped up on his arm while his body covered Michonne's naked form; her fingers threaded naturally through his curls as his hand gripped her tiny waist. The early morning light caressing their gleaming skin as Rick shifted his attentions to Michonne's collarbone while he lapped at her skin with his eager lips. The soft, low moan she made caused his rising arousal to quiver against the smoothness of her leg. His fingers soon traced over the rise of her hip down to the heat that pooled between her legs; she parted them for Rick as he teasingly draw his fingertips over the length of her slit.

Spreading her open ever so slightly, Rick found her delta still slick from their earlier lovemaking; he used his fingers to rub her juices into her nub as he massaged her in a circular motion. Michonne's hips bucked as she let out another pleasured moan. He persisted a while longer, before his cock, now fully erect and aching to be inside of her, began to drip. He searched the nightstand for condom, and made quick work of rolling it over his head and down his shaft. He held her gaze as he positioned himself between her luscious thighs; he stroked his dick thrice before he slipped it amid her swollen lips.

Rick's movements started off gently; he eased his hardness inside of Michonne's pussy inch-by-inch as her eyes rolled shut. He relished in the feeling of having her sex enveloping his once more, never tired of the closeness they were experiencing. As his need for her grew, his ministrations hastened. They shared another messy kiss as he slid his cock in and out of her throbbing, tight folds. Rick moaned deeply while Michonne began to whimper softly from his thrusts. She raised her pelvis and rolled her hips in time with his movements while gripping his shoulders; her nails marking his reddening skin.

As he withdrew and entered her over and over, her small cries became louder. The smacking of their damp skin a rhythmic complement to the low, throaty sounds that escaped their mouths. Rick lifted her legs up higher around his waist and relentlessly pounded her; his cock drenched from her juices as he stuck at her core.

Michonne clenched her walls around his hardness while she exhaled his name. Rick's body rubbing against her sensitive area as he slid in and out of her heated center faster and harder. They continued this carnal dance with heavy breaths; whispering each other's names each time pleasure washed over their bodies and love filled their souls.

After several glorious moments of sensuous give and take, Rick felt the familiar heat building up as his apex was quickly approaching. Not wanting to leave Michonne behind, Rick skillfully rubbed at her core until she came to her climax; Michonne whimpered his name loudly and held on to him tighter as she was overcome by her orgasm. He felt her sex contracting around his as he offered a few more deep thrusts. Rick moaned her name as his hot, white seed spilled forth from him; he collapsed in a heap on top of Michonne as they both fought to steady their breathing and regain their composure. Soon, Rick kissed her forehead and then rolled his body from off of hers. He stroked her hair and brushed it away from her face. After offering her a languid smile, which she returned in kind. After discreetly discarding the used condom, he wrapped his arm over her front and drew her body nearer to him. Their eyes, still heavy from desire and glowing with love, stayed fixed on each other. Michonne reached over and cupped his face before whispering once more, "I love you."

xXxXx

"You sure there aren't any snakes around here?" asked Michonne as she and Rick sauntered side-by-side down an old walking track that seemed to have seen very little traffic in recent times. The faint scent of wildflowers and peaches wafted through the air. The warm midday sun shining brightly on the pair as Michonne squinted in Rick's direction and waited for his reply.

"That's exactly somethin' I expected a city girl like you to ask," Rick teased before he reached over and took hold of her hand; their fingers interlocked as he gently stroked his thumb over hers.

"That's not an answer, Rick," she replied while searching the ground just ahead of them; he let out a laugh and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure there're some snakes around," he offered. "But they're more afraid of us than we are of them. They ain't gonna bother us if we leave 'em be."

"Yeah, right. And that's such a typical country-ass thing to say," she said half-jokingly, which caused Rick to laugh even louder as they continued on their way.

…..

By the time Rick and Michonne reached the small creek down at the back of his family's property, they had both worked up an appetite. Rick had packed them a picnic lunch and suggested that they dine by the clear, sparkling waterway under the shade of a tree. Michonne personally did not want to get out of bed, but realized she probably needed to come up for air soon.

She groaned a little as they both sat down on the blanket.

"You okay?" asked Rick.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Just a little stiff, but it's all right; I haven't gotten such a good workout in so long."

Rick bit his bottom lip and felt his body grow warm, "Glad I could help."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I just might end up being as bowlegged as you by the time we're done," she said before throwing him a devilish grin.

"Is that a challenge? 'Cause if that's a challenge, then I'm up for it," Rick replied, playfully; now Michonne felt flushed.

"I bet you are," she teased, before leaning over and kissing his lips chastely. "But we need to at least eat something…"

Rick went to speak with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I meant eat something else instead of each other," Michonne said. "You know, like food."

Rick laughed, "Yeah well, I've been eatin' pretty good lately, and I ain't talkin' about the food."

Michonne rolled her eyes and chortled, "You are too much."

xXxXx

A soft breeze blew up across the water and swept over the couple upon the bank. Michonne sat with her back pressed against the tree and her legs outstretched as she took in the idyllic surrounds. Rick lay on his back with his head resting in her lap. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his curls as he stared up at her. He liked the way her long eyelashes framed her beautiful brown eyes; how her brow creased a little when she was deep in thought. He could spent all day committing her features to his memory. Michonne glanced down at Rick and caught him smiling.

"What?" she asked, stroking his hair again.

"Nothin'," he replied. "I'm just so happy right now."

Now it was her turn to smile, "Yeah, me too."

She breathed deeply. "What was it like for you growing up here?"

Rick crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers over his abdomen.

"It was good," he answered. "Got nothin' but good memories. Things were a lot different back then. _Slower_. Less complicated."

Michonne nodded as she listened to him speak.

"When I was little, I was always in a hurry to get home from school to hear my granddaddy tell stories about the war. He smoked this old pipe and sat in his chair on the back porch all day. My daddy was a hard man; he nearly broke his back workin' the land. He was no nonsense and quiet spoken, but we got on fine. My mama was an angel. She used to make the best apple pie for miles around. Lookin' back, I'm sure the kids from school only played with me to get close to her food."

Michonne laughed and snaked her fingers through his curls.

"She was the prettiest lady around. I never saw her with her hair in any state but perfect. She always looked her best, ya know? Kind-hearted and funny. She'd sing church songs in the middle of the week and she always took my side, no matter what."

Michonne placed her hand over Rick's; he smiled wistfully.

"When I was a bit older, I'd spend my summers fishin' and followin' Shane around while he chased girls," Rick laughed as he thought back to his youth; Michonne let out a chuckle.

"You sure you never chased girls, too?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," he replied.

"I bet they chased you," said Michonne, pursing her lips.

"Nah," Rick offered.

"Come on," said Michonne. "I bet you had to fight 'em off with a stick."

Rick sat up and leaned close to her, "You're only sayin' that because you're biased."

"I am not," she offered.

"And because you love me," Rick teased.

"Shush," said Michonne as she playfully slapped his arm.

"You know it's true," Rick said as he closed the distance between them; they held each other's gaze.

"It is," Michonne whispered, before pressing her lips to his in a languorous kiss. "And I do."

xXxXx

The water in the pot had not yet started to boil as Rick turned the heat up on the stovetop. He spun around and placed a bunch of carrots on the chopping block before retrieving a sharp knife from one of the kitchen drawers. He was enjoying cooking for Michonne; he liked waiting on her any chance he got and their weekend away gave him ample opportunity to do so.

Lining the vegetables up, Rick brought the blade down and began to slice them. He hummed along to the sound of Boston's _More than a Feeling_ on the small radio that sat atop one of the shelves. Something in his outlying vision caught his attention and he ceased his task. Standing near the wall was Michonne; her hair was tied back from her face in a high ponytail and she was wearing nothing but a towel. She gave Rick a seductive smile.

"Finish that later," she said before turning and slowly walking away. "We should take a shower first."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the extended wait on this one. If you weren't aware, I had technical difficulties and lost all of my updates. Here's a little more from Richonne's weekend away. Just some sweet domesticity from our faves. It's a short filler. Let me know how you liked it.

* * *

The cool water that ran down her heated skin did little to subdue the incendiary feeling that encompassed her. Rick, with his own burning flesh writhing licentiously against hers, struck at Michonne's core from behind again and yet again. He gripped a firm hand over her flat abdomen as he entered her sweet center with his hardness. Michonne's lust-filled whimpers echoed in the otherwise empty room as she leaned against the smooth, pale tiles on the wall. Rick's eager fingers brought her to her climax once more; her walls pulsating around his length as he found his release. Rick withdrew his glistening cock from her folds just as his hot white seed spilled from his tip. Spent, he rested his head against her perfectly dark brown skin and fought to catch his breath. He peppered her shoulder with kisses before she breathlessly turned to face him and capture his pink lips with her plump ones. The shower drenched the sated lovers as they clung to one another; Michonne swept Rick sodden curls away from his face and offered him a smile.

xXxXx

"What?" asked Michonne, a slight grin playing on her features. The soft glimmering from the bedside lamp caressing her form as she read from her tattered novel and chewed the remnants of the apple she was snacking on. She wiped away the juice from her lips with the back of her hand and continued to give her lover a questioning look. He smiled at her.

"Nothin'," said Rick as he lay outstretched beside Michonne on the bed. His shirtless body bathing in the glow of the light. He rested his head on his hand and drank in her beauty. Michonne tilted her head to the side and then placed her beloved copy of Orwell's _Animal Farm_ down on the sheet that covered her lower half. She raised an eyebrow in Rick's direction; he cleared his throat.

"I just never took you for the eating-in-bed type," he offered, gesturing to the bright red apple in her hand. "Mainly 'cause you're such a neat-freak. I'm learnin' so much about you this weekend. It's been great."

This caused her to bless him with a smile. She held the apple towards Rick, offering it to him, as he leaned forward and took a bite. She brought the juicy fruit back to her lips and took more of it, tasting where Rick's mouth had been a moment before.

"I'd never have thought somethin' as simple as eating in bed could look so sexy," he admitted, shifting closer to her. "But when you do it…it looks so damn good."

"Well, I eat things like cookies in bed too," said Michonne, shaking Rick from his reverie. "Not really sexy, I must admit. What else? Oh yeah. Chips, dip. Tacos."

"Tacos?" asked Rick disbelievingly as a grin spread across his lips.

"Once," she said. "Andrea and I were a little tipsy and she cooked them and we sat in bed eating them while watching _I Love Lucy_ re-runs."

Rick laughed stridently, without restraint. He was so happy to see all of these differing sides of Michonne, _all_ of Michonne. The funny, goofy playful side of her. She was really becoming unreservedly comfortable around him and he loved every moment of it. Every new little thing he learned about her was a blessing to him. She truly made him happy beyond belief in the most profound, and most simple of ways. He leaned on his elbow and grinned up at her.

"We may have smoked a little weed, too," she added.

"Really?"

"Sure," she answered. "Not like it's illegal or anything, Rick."

She gave him a little wink.

"Michonne, I'm fairly certain you know it _is_ a prohibited substance with the exception of medical use…"

She started laughing and cut him off from what he was explaining.

"I know," she said, moving her book to the side table. "But you're so cute when you're being such a cop."

Michonne placed the apple near the book as she lay down on the bed directly across from Rick. She brushed a curl away from his face.

"So I'm cute, uh?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes," she answered. "Very cute."

"You're cute too," he offered. "For someone who smokes weed and eats tacos in bed."

She slapped his arm playfully, "That was one time, Officer Friendly."

"Yeah, well don't make me have to break the handcuffs out for you," he said just above a whisper, his tone changing. Michonne took the hint as she shifted closer to Rick.

"I'm pretty sure all I'd have to do is ask," she teased, before pressing a kiss to his mouth.

xXxXx

She never grew tired of hearing her own name fall from Rick's lips. Graced by a reverence in his inflection; admiration saturating his timbre. Even now, as rivulets of pleasure streaked across her glorious, naked form, she was attuned to it. As she clenched her walls tighter around him and rolled her hips in time with his heavy panting, he gifted her again.

"Michonne," he breathed, with eyes closed and hands pressed to her backside; his own pleasure rippling through him. "Oh, God. _Michonne_."

Leaning forward, while not ceasing her ministrations, Michonne caught Rick's lips with her own; he moaned into her mouth as he gripped her hips more firmly. He thrusts upwards to meet her movements a few times before shifting and rolling her to her back. He never broke their kiss, nor did he withdraw his sex from inside of hers. Hooking Michonne's supple leg around his waist, Rick covered her gleaming nakedness with his own. Nipping the smooth skin of her clavicle between his lips, Rick continued to plunge deeper, faster, until his breathing became more frantic and gruff.

Michonne writhed against Rick's thrusts as she was brought closer to her climax as well. Digging her nails into his back, she felt the familiar sensation course through her body while she closed her eyes and whimpered loudly. Rick followed her soon thereafter, moaning her name again as he spilled his seed.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey! It's been a while since I last updated this. Rick and Michonne are at the end of their weekend away. Let's check in with our faves. This is mainly smut with some fluff.

* * *

The bedroom was still shrouded in some darkness when Michonne rolled over to check the time on her phone; squinting, she could see that it was almost five-thirty in the morning. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she shifted, readying herself to climb from the comfortable bed. Rick grunted beside her, and reached his arm around her waist, drawing her back towards him. He was still half asleep, but did not want to have to lie there without the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked, his voice heavy from misuse; he kept his eyes closed as he peppered her bare shoulders with kisses.

"I thought I might get a quick jog in while you were sleeping," she replied, running her fingers over his forearm.

"Well, I'm awake now," he supplied, making her smile.

"I've been slack lately. I was thinking about getting a workout in before we leave today," Michonne explained.

He brought his lips to her neck before whispering close to her ear, "Stick around. I'll give you a good workout."

A shiver went through Michonne's body as Rick sucked her earlobe into his mouth. His hand trailed down her front and came to rest between her thighs; his kissing continued and she became pliant to his touch.

"Hmmm," said Michonne as she turned around to face Rick. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Rick replied, his arousal set hard from the look in her eyes.

They locked their lips together as he pulled her on top of him to straddle him. She drew away slightly, leaned down close to his chest, and kissed him there; working her way slowly down his abdomen. She kept her eyes on his as she took hold of his manhood and pressed kisses along his shaft. She ran her tongue over his tip before saying seductively, "Well, you shouldn't haven't to do all the work."

xXxXx

"You got everything?" asked Rick, as he stood with his hands on his hips and surveyed the bags that sat haphazardly on the bedroom floor.

"I think I'm set," Michonne answered, mirroring his stance. "I've checked the bathroom twice."

"Okay," Rick replied. "We'll have another look around after lunch and then head on back to town."

Michonne stepped nearer to him and wrapped her arms about his waist.

"Well," she said. "If I did leave anything, we'd have a good excuse to come back here."

Rick offered her a knowing grin.

"I like how you think," he offered before giving her a slow, languid kiss.

xXxXx

The clanking of the metal bowl falling to the hardwood floor was drowned out by Rick's primal, labored grunts; impatient and full of need. He drove his hardened length between Michonne's folds again and again as he gripped her hips with his firm hands. The tabletop, where their neglected lunchtime preparations sat, pressed coolly against Michonne's round backside. Her panties were drawn hastily to the side and exposed her ripe, moist, throbbing lips. Rick's thick, engorged cock momentarily rubbed against her slick opening before he slid inside of her once more; their raw, unobstructed flesh was wet and glistening in the sparse midday light.

The legs of the table scraped slightly against the floor as Michonne's legs enveloped Rick's waist. He drew her flimsy tank top over her head and caught her mouth in a messy kiss. Her small yet pert tits bouncing with every eager thrust; her dark nipples prominent and hard against his pink lips and tongue.

" _Ahhh_ ," breathed Rick, as he plunged deeper; his hand cupping her breast. A faint sucking sound pervaded each time his veiny, red cock slipped inside of her tight, sweet pussy. Her eyes rolled shut as he pounded her; enthused by her eager moans. Rick pressed his sweat covered body against Michonne's nakedness as he urged her to lay down on the table and lifted her legs higher, driving his hard dick between her lips. He struck at her core as she moaned his name, begging him to fuck her harder and faster. Her juices coating his aching cock; slippery and drizzling precum from his smooth tip. Her clit was throbbing as she clenched her walls around his dick. His mouth caught hers in another kiss as he moaned her name. Her heated pussy soaking his manhood as he slid inside her wetness over and over. His rigid, throbbing cock shimmering from her pulsating center.

"Ah, ahhhhhh, _ohh_ , _Rick_ ," Michonne whimpered. "Oh, god!"

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed heavily; aroused even more so by the way she called his name.

He drew one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust his dick harder into her before leaning down and sucking at her collarbone; he closed his eyes and moaned her name several times over. Her juices ran down from her opening as Rick lifted her ass off of the tabletop and thrust more fervently.

"Oh god, _yes_ ," she cooed, as both felt their climax approaching. "Right there. _Yes_ , _Rick_ , _just_ _like_ _that_..."

xXxXx

They ended up packing up and travelling back to town later than they had intended to. Their lunch was neglected for other pleasures, more carnal in nature. Michonne shifted a little in her seat and still felt a tenderness between her thighs from Rick's earlier attentions.

She spent the ride home alternating between glancing over at Rick and watching the country scenery fly by. She took note of the easy expression that he was wearing; he looked so at ease and happy. That is exactly how she felt after spending the weekend with him. Getting to know him better and being intimate with him; professing that they did love one another, after all of the complexities that they had faced before. A weight had been lifted and they were finally able to move forward with their relationship.

After feeling her eyes on him, Rick turned to look at Michonne quickly. He gave her a sweet smile and tapped his hand on the steering wheel.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked, turning his head once more; Michonne smiled and sighed deeply.

"I'm thinking about how happy you look," she said. "And how happy it's making me to see you look so happy."

She had really grown comfortable with being forthright and candid with Rick, even more so in the past few days. He grinned and reached his hand over to rest on her leg.

" _You_ make me happy," he offered sincerely. His statement, so simple, yet endearing, brought a wide smile to her face as she covered his hand with her own. She still felt giddy, and it was not just the lovemaking; it was everything. Being there with Rick; being open and honest about how they felt. Allowing herself to be loved and to love in return. Michonne had never felt so contented than she did at that very moment riding in that car, down that country road, with the man she had grown to love and respect.

"Same," she said. "I'm so happy that I can't even begin to explain it. Thank you, Rick. For everything."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and for reading. They're finally at a place in their relationship where they can love one another openly. There's not too much of this story left, so I'm serving up the fluff (and smut). This two months after our OTP's romantic weekend away. Let's check in.

* * *

The buzzing of the blender was drowned out by the sound of Janelle Monaé crooning through the Bluetooth speakers. Michonne, after being satisfied that her smoothie was how she liked it, turned off the appliance and removed the cup. After uncapping the lid, she drank the nutritious beverage down and bobbed her head to the beat of the song. Unexpectedly, her lazy Sunday morning ritual was interrupted by her doorbell ringing wildly. She smiled to herself, knowing only one person was that excitable.

"Hey, Judy," said Michonne as she opened the front door to the smiling little girl.

"Hi, 'Chonne," Judith greeted, as she hugged the woman about her legs; Michonne patted her hair down. "Daddy's got a big ol' surprise for you."

She sweet child suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, "Oops! I guess it's not a surprise no more."

Michonne gave the wide-eyed child a reassuring grin before placing her index finger to her own lips.

"Shhh," she offered. "It's okay; I'll act really surprised."

Judith giggled and took hold of Michonne's hand; they both skipped down the garden path and met Rick and Carl in the driveway.

"Good morning," she greeted them happily.

"Hey," said Carl.

"Mornin'," Rick offered, before he stepped towards her, placed a hand at her waist, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes drifted from Rick's twinkling ones, to the back of the truck. It was covered with an array of potted, flowering plants; each one brighter in color than the next.

"What's all of this?" asked Michonne.

"More flowers for your garden," said Rick as he leaned on the side of the truck; a satisfied grin plastered across his handsome face. "Thought you might wanna brighten that one corner up."

"Well, this is a _lovely_ surprise," Michonne offered as she gave Judith's hand a little squeeze. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Rick as he proceeded to remove the rope and canvas that was covering something set against the side of the tray. "Got you this as well."

He removed the canvas and waited for Michonne's reaction; her smile was worth the little extra money he had paid when she laid her eyes on the small, ceramic cat sculpture.

"Rick!" she squealed. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

She all but glided over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him before smacking a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, it's nothin'," he said coolly.

"It's everything," she cooed.

"Anything for my girl," he replied, as Carl half-jokingly rolled his eyes and Judith joined them in their embrace.

xXxXx

"No, Daddy, I changed my mind. You should leave the purple ones there," Judith called out to Rick; he was arranging the flowers in the corner of Michonne's backyard. "They're mine and 'Chonne's favorites."

Rick stopped what he was doing upon hearing yet another request. He wanted to make sure each plant was where Michonne wanted it before he dug up the flowerbed started planting them. Dusting his hands on his jeans, he glanced over to where Judith, and owner of the garden were sprawled out on a blanket on the ground. They each wore sunglasses and hats and were sipping their lemonade from straws.

"Y'all wanna come on over and give me a hand instead of bossin' me around?" asked Rick; Carl looked up from his comic book, snorted amusedly, and then shook his head; they had Rick wrapped around their respective little fingers.

"Nah," Judith replied.

"We're good," Michonne added with a cheeky wink.

Rick could not help but smile. It warmed his heart that the woman he loved got on so well with his children. Carl thought she was the coolest person and Judith thought she walked on water; Rick was inclined to agree.

"Dad," Carl interrupted. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I don't see how you would be," Rick teased. "Seein' as you're about as much help as these two."

"Hey," Carl countered. "We just didn't want to get in your way."

"Yeah, Daddy," Judith added, while Michonne nodded her head.

"I don't think I believe y'all," said Rick as he feigned being offended, before he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "Take your sister inside and order some pizza, Son."

Carl flew up right away and darted over to his father.

"Any kind I like?" he asked, as he took the credit card from Rick.

"Yeah," he answered. "Whatever you like."

After Carl and Judith raced each other inside of the house, Rick ambled over to where Michonne was on the blanket and laid down beside her, flat on his back; he used one hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and rested the other on his abdomen. She removed her glasses and glanced down at him.

"Needed a little break, uh?" she asked, brushing a curl from his brow.

"Yeah," he replied, staring up at her. "I deserve it. Judy's a little miss bossy boots, and you and Carl don't like gettin' your hands dirty."

"Whatever," she said as she playfully slapped his chest. She then shifted closer and draped her arm over him. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and offered a sincere, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Michonne kissed Rick again, much deeper this time. Her tongue trailing slowly across his lips before she pulled back. Running her hand up through his curls, she wrapped her leg over his and caught his mouth with hers once more.

"How much?" he whispered close to her mouth; his lips swollen from her attentions.

"How much, what?" she replied teasingly.

"How much do you appreciate me?" he prodded, his hand snaking up her thigh.

"Hmmm," she answered. "I might show you just how much later."

Rick growled as he smacked his hand to her round backside and said, "You'd better."

"Daddy! 'Chonne!" called a high pitched little voice. With the worst timing ever, Judith came bolting out of the back door and hurled herself onto the pair. Rick caught his daughter and placed her down in between he and Michonne.

"Pizza will be here in twenty," she said with a smile.

xXxXx

The hour was late and the full moon was high in the night sky; Michonne's house was quiet since Carl and Judith had retired to the spare rooms a couple of hours prior. The only sound that broke the stillness of the mild night was she low whimpers of pleasure that escaped Michonne's mouth as Rick rocked on top of her. Their naked forms covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening in the moonlight, that peeked through her bedroom window, illuminating the eager lovers. Their bodies writhed together sensually; the quickness of Rick's thrusts, and his low moans, illustrating their need for release. He buried his face into her hair and hurried his pace; he needed her to climax before he could let go. His strokes became shallow and fast so he could hit her spot again and again; she was close, and so was he. He slipped his hand between their bodies and thumbed her aching clit at the same time as he drove his manhood into her center over and over. She dug her finger nails into his back and Rick felt her walls clench around his length; her legs tightening at his waist as her orgasm vibrated through her core. She cried out his name as she came. He muffled her cries with his mouth, before plunging his dick inside of her quivering sex a few more times. He called out loudly as he spilled his seed inside of her womb, then collapsed on top of her. Their damp skin pressed against one another; her wet, trembling pussy enveloping his dripping, pulsing cock.

Rick kissed Michonne's forehead before withdrawing himself from inside of her; he rolled over onto his back and tried to steady his breathing. With her own chest still heaving, Michonne shifted so that she was resting her head on his arm. She placed her hand over his heart; he covered her hand with his.

"I love you, Rick," she whispered, causing him to smile, just like every time she spoke those words.

"I love you, too," he replied, before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The couple laid in the dark a moment longer and remained quiet. He could feel her breathing return to normal as she absentmindedly rubbed his skin with her slender fingers.

"Michonne?" Rick asked.

"Mmm?" she answered.

"We should live together."

"What?" she queried, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He let out a nervous little laugh before saying, "Me and you; we should move in together. What d'ya think?"

* * *

A/N: What is her answer going to be? Is it too soon?

More to come!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thank you all so very much for the feedback on the last chapter. I really had fun writing those very domestic scenes between them. S8 is nearly upon us! Who's ready? I think I am; I just need our faves to stay safe! Anyways, we're picking up where we left off, then we'll do a little time jump. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you for real?" she asked, leaning up on her elbow.

"I'm serious," Rick offered. "What do you think?"

"I think... _I don't know_ ," she laughs a little as she contends with his offer. "Don't you think it's a little _soon_?"

Rick sighed; he knows she is going to shut the idea down. Disappointment washes over him and he is regretful he even made the suggestion; he was caught up in the moment. He had enjoyed himself so much spending time with Michonne together with his children. It felt so right to him. And yet, she was there, reminding him that things were moving fast for them.

"You're right," he shrugged. "Forget I even said anything."

"Hey," said Michonne, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ think about it and consider it in the future. But, right now, it's good between us as it is. We're good."

Rick smiled and offered her a chaste kiss.

"We are," he said. "I just love spending time with you. The kids love spending time with you. I dunno; I got swept up in the moment. We don't have to think about rushin' into anything if you're not ready."

She placed her head back to his shoulder.

"I appreciate you sayin' that, Rick," she supplied earnestly. "I love being with you and the kids too."

xXxXx

 _One month later…_

The smiling faces of Rick Grimes and his children on her computer screen filled her heart with such warmth that she was grinning to herself in her office. If someone had walked in, they would have seen the adoration floating in her deep brown eyes. It was the photograph she had chosen to get enlarged and framed for his wall. It was a candid shot of them from when the children had last visited: The three of them lounging on Michonne's sofa. She snapped it, and they all smiled the exact same smile at the exact same time. Her quiet reverie was interrupted by her desk phone; her personal assistant's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey, Maggie," she answered.

"Michonne, I've got Mrs. Monroe, from the Head Office, on the line for you," the young woman offered.

"Thanks, put her though," said Michonne; Maggie did as instructed. "Deanna? How are you?"

"I'm well, Michonne," the woman on the other end of the line greeted. "How have you been keeping?"

"Never been better," she replied in earnest to her boss; they had a good working relationship. The older woman was a mentor to Michonne. "What can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to be the first to let you know you've been nominated for a Staff Excellence Award," Deanna explained proudly.

"Oh, wow," said Michonne, totally taken by surprize. "That's… _great_ news."

"It's up to a selection panel, of course, and you won't know until the night of the Awards Dinner," said Deanna. "But you've got a good chance of winning it. Your work have been invaluable. Especially your work with your Program."

"Thank you," Michonne replied, completely elated.

"The Dinner will be in two weeks' time," Deanna explained. "I'll send the details to you. Good luck, not that you need it."

Michonne thanked her superior again, before doing a little happy dance at her desk; the first person she called to share the exciting news with was Rick.

xXxXx

"You know he's the married with kids, a dog, and a mortgage type," said Andrea while examining a packet of rice crackers. She and Michonne were shopping for the party she was hosting that evening to help her friend celebrate the exciting news about her nomination.

"I get it," Michonne said. "I really do, and I love him _so_ much. It's just that things are fine the way they are. He stays over at my place more than he is at his place. I'm still as busy as ever. I feel like moving in together is a huge step that doesn't have to necessarily happen, even when two people are in love. What do you think?"

"Well, I can't tell you what to be feeling, but personally, moving in with Shane was one of the best choices I've ever made," said Andrea with a smile. "Sure, he gets on my last nerve sometimes, and he's a bit of a slob, but we make it work. And we're committed to one another."

"I'm committed to Rick," Michonne said, slightly defensively.

"No, I'm not saying you aren't," Andrea recovered. "I'm not questioning your love _or_ commitment to one another, babe. Not at all. There's not even a _but_ coming."

"But?" Michonne asked.

"Look," said Andrea. "You're the only one who knows when you'll be ready to take the next step. You're the only one who's gonna know when you want things to change."

"I know."

" _But_ ," Andrea continued. "I'll put it this way: Are you ready for things to go from being yours and Rick's separately, like your place and his place, to being just _yours_ , _together_?"

Michonne stopped pushing the shopping cart and a pensive expression covered her face.

"Think about it," said Andrea, as she placed a bag of potato chips into the cart.

xXxXx

The weather had grown cooler, which meant the evenings were quite mild. The music playing in Andrea and Shane's backyard was not too loud; people were still able to engage in conversation without having to raise their voices. Michonne was helping Andrea stock the coolers with more beer; Rick was off in the backyard talking to their friends.

"So, when are you and the little lady gonna settle down?" asked Abraham as he sipped from his drink.

Rick raised an eyebrow in his direction, "We are settled."

"You know what I mean," replied Abraham. "When you gonna pop the question? Buy a house together? All that shit I _know_ you're just dyin' to do."

"We're not rushin' into anything," Rick answered, annoyed with his friend's probing. "You know, takin' our time. Something you don't know too much about considering your date is girlfriend number, three or four _this_ year alone…"

"Five, actually but who's countin'?" said Eugene, Abe's new friend who had just joined their group. The others shot him a strange look; they were not used to him yet.

"So, Michonne said she don't wanna, uh?" Abraham asked; Rick's face dropped and a dull headache set in.

"Leave him alone, Abe. Why you gotta be an asshole?" Shane interjected, patting Rick on the shoulder. "Don't listen to him, man."

"Yeah, Shane's right," Abraham added. "I'm just breakin' your balls, buddy."

"Yep," Eugene offered. "He's a ballbreaker."

Again, the men gave the newcomer a questioning stare.

"Anyways," said Abraham. "Take all the damn time you need."

Rick's irritated look changed when Michonne sauntered over, holding a fresh beer for him in her hand. She smiled sweetly at him, before stepping close, handing him his drink, and kissing his cheek. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"So," she started. "What are you gentlemen huddled over here gossiping about?"

"We're just jawin' about how you need to hurry up and make an honest man of Rick," Abraham blurted out with a chuckle. "Come on, now. Y'all need to make it official…"

"Abe," Rick warned, worried Michonne would be upset with him; instead, she laughed, and Rick felt relieved.

"Some damn nice real estate around these parts," he continued. "Ain't that right, Walsh?"

"That ain't a lie," Shane cajoled.

"Really, now?" Michonne asked, leaning her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Abraham replied. "Y'all can get started on makin' some more little Grimes babies."

Michonne and Rick both laughed; it was nice to be the focus of that type of teasing between friends where it was not going to be awkward for them.

"You're a lucky son of a gun, Grimes," Eugene finally said when the laughter died down. "She's definitely got those childbearing hips…"

The whole group went quiet; Shane almost spat his drink out, and Rick felt disbelief and annoyance wash over him at once.

"Excuse me?" said Rick, stepping closer to the newcomer with the odd hairstyle; the mood soon changed.

"I was just, ah, makin' an observation," Eugene replied. "Your lady is fine-lookin'. I was just complimenting her on her peak physical shape…"

"You're gonna stand here in front of me and admit you've been eyein' my woman?" asked Rick, incredulously.

"Well, it's kind of hard _not_ to notice her, especially in that formfitting outfit…"

"Damn, it Eugene!" said Abraham as he nudged his friend out of the way. "Shut your ass up."

"You'd better listen to Abe, Eugene," Rick said, pointing in his direction, as Abraham got in between them and shoved the tactless man in reverse. "Or that haircut's gonna be the _least_ fucked up thing about you tonight."

"All right. That's enough. Come on, baby," Michonne said, gripping Rick around his waist. "Let it go."

She walked him backwards, cupped his face, and then kissed his jawline.

"Can you believe that asshole?" asked Rick, still watching as Abraham chided Eugene over in the distance, far away from Rick. Michonne kept kissing down to his neck, in hopes of bringing his attention back to her.

"Screw him," she offered, pressing her body against Rick's. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

…..

Sated, with her skin glistening and a light sheen of sweat, Michonne listened to the even beating of Rick's heart as she rested her head against his chest. Her fingers gently stroking his bare arm. Upon returning to her place, they had only made it as far as the sofa before their desire for one another had overcome them. After making love on the couch, the couple lay in the dimly lit room with their limbs entwined. Rick stroked Michonne's hair and silently thanked the universe for bringing this woman into his world. Michonne closed her eyes and felt safer than she ever had in her entire life.

"Rick?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"We should do it," she whispered. "We should move in together."

She could actually feel his breath hitch before he responded.

"You're being serious right now?" Rick asked, as he shifted. They both sat up beside one another, their legs still touching.

"I am," she smiled; Rick reached over and placed his hand to her thigh. He offered her a large grin of his own.

" _Wow_ ," he whispered. "You've really just made me the happiest man alive."

"You make me so happy, Rick," she said sincerely. "And I want to move forward with you. I don't want things to be yours and mine _separately_. I want them to be _ours._ "

"That's what I want too," he replied, bringing his hand up to cup her face. "I love you so much, Michonne. You have no idea of _how_ much I love you. Let's do this."

They shared another affectionate smile, "Yeah," said Michonne jovially. "Let's do it."

…..

The sunlight of the early morning roused Michonne from her slumber. She glanced over at Rick sleeping beside her; smiling, she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. He moved about slightly, then opened his eyes.

"Mornin'," he said, beaming at her,

"Hey," she replied happily. "I gotta take off."

"What time is it?" he asked, squinting in the direction of his alarm clock.

"Seven-thirty," she supplied.

"Can't you stick around a little longer?" he queried, before wrapping her in his arms and drawing her close; he peppered her neck with kisses, causing her to giggle.

"I can't," she said weakly, melting under his attentions. "I've got a message from my boss and I need to go into the office."

"Okay," said Rick, with a pout, as he let go of her. "But get back here when you're done, 'cause we've got more celebrating to do and I ain't even _close_ to bein' finished with you yet."

She gave him a playful smirk, and then leaned down to kiss his mouth passionately.

"I won't be long," she promised, before dragging herself away from Rick.

xXxXx

Deanna Monroe's assistant had placed Michonne on hold; she swivelled in her seat and listened to the familiar, yet indistinguishable music playing in her ear.

"Hello, Michonne?"

"Yes, Deanna," she answered. "I got your message."

"Great," said Deanna. "I'm sorry to be so cryptic about it all, but I have some more good news for you."

"Okay?" asked Michonne. "That's really wonderful. Please, tell me, what's going on?"

"Well, after our conversation yesterday, regarding the Staff Excellence Award, it was brought to my attention that the head honchos want to offer you a promotion," Deanna explained.

"Really?" asked Michonne, almost speechless at the exciting news.

"Yes," Deanna replied. "And I think you're the perfect person for the job."

"Thank you."

"It means longer hours and more work."

"Of course," Michonne smiled. "That's fine by me,"

"And, it goes without saying, but there'll be much better pay."

"That's always a plus," Michonne offered, half-jokingly.

"And, I should mention: The promotion would mean you'll need to be based out of Virginia," Deanna stated lastly.

"I'm sorry?" Michonne queried. "Does this mean I would need to _move_?"

"Yes," Deanna replied. "Your office would be situated in Alexandria. If you take this promotion, which I assume you will, you'll have to move to from Georgia to Alexandria, Virginia."

* * *

A/N: *sighs* what's our girl going to do?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: G'day, Dear Readers! You support on this one has been truly amazing. I appreciate each and every one of you. This journey is fast drawing to an end, so I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me. Let's check in.

xXxXx

"I need time to process everything," said Michonne, as she fumbled with the handle of the mug; her hot coffee steaming while she leaned back into her chair. Her eyes scanned over her backyard. The flowers Rick had planted had taken root easily and brightened up the once neglected area. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of how Rick worked tirelessly in tending to her garden so that she would have a beautiful space to relax and unwind in.

"You need to talk to your man," Andrea advised; Michonne turned to look at her best friend. "You're considering it? You really are considering taking the promotion, aren't you?"

Michonne sighed loudly, placed her cup down on the small table, and pressed her palm to her face. "I have to," she replied.

"But what about everything you've done here?" asked Andrea. "You're just going to gonna leave it all behind?"

"I'm not gonna be doing anything," Michonne answered. "I'm _considering_ what this promotion will mean."

"Okay," said Andrea. "I get it. So, what does it mean for you?"

"The obvious things," Michonne replied. "Enhanced financial security. Climbing that ladder. All of those things that come with a promotion."

"What about the life you've made here?" Andrea asked. "Mich, I've never seen you so happy; this place is good for you."

"I know that," Michonne said. "I know."

"Can I offer some advice?"

"Of course."

"Don't leave it too long before you talk to Rick, okay?"

"Okay," Michonne answered.

xXxXx

The sparse light of the bedside lamp caused the sheen of sweat to glimmer on Michonne's skin. She lay naked on her tummy staring at Rick beside her. An easy smile rested on his lips as he ran his fingers over her bare back; her scant bedsheet covered her lower half as he ceased his trailing at the rise of her backside. Shifting closer, her kissed her shoulder and draped his arm over her form.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his inflection deep and husky; his accent thick. A smile played on her lips.

"I'm sure you tell me that every day," she responded.

"It's true every day," Rick relayed; he traced circles on her skin.

"Thank you," she offered.

"No need to thank me," he said softly. "Just statin' the facts. Like, how you're gonna win this big award."

She chuckled. "That's not a certainty," she said. "I've got some stiff competition."

"Yeah, well," he replied. "I'm sure they're talented people who do some great work, but you're _it_ ; you're the one and everyone knows it. Your competition may as well save their gas money and stay home."

Michonne smiled. "You're just saying that because you love me," she teased.

"I _do_ love you," Rick said. "But that's not why I'm sayin' it. The work you've done is so selfless and changes people's lives. You've given these kids the opportunity to have another chance. You're amazing, Michonne. You deserve this award. You deserve all of the success that comes your way."

Michonne felt her eyes begin to water as her heart was filled with so much adoration for Rick.

"Come here," she whispered, as she gestured for him to move closer. She then lifted her head from the pillow and pressed a kiss to his lips; it was unhurried and deep. "Did you want to be my plus one for the awards night?"

Rick smiled, before stroking her face with the back of his hand, "I always want to be your plus one, for everything."

xXxXx

The Ambassador Function room at Washington's State Plaza Hotel was full of people dressed in their Sunday best. Soft music drifted from the where the violinist and cellist sat in a corner with mirrors at their backs. The scattered overhead lighting added a dreamy ambiance to the scene. Muffled voices remained undefined in a sea of chatter, while the attendees of the awards evening engaged in polite conversation with one another. Michonne and Rick entered the room, her arm linked with his.

She had her hair pulled away from her face, and fixed low in a neat chignon. Her simple, diamond studs shimmering against her earlobes; they matched her small clutch. A small silver chain hung around her elegant neck. Her red lace Vera Wang Scarlet dress fit her perfectly; the skirt draped down and stopped just above her knees. She wore silver Jimmy Choo Ellie wedges that raised her stature to be at the same height as Rick.

He wore a simple black suit, white dress shirt, and blue necktie that brought his eyes out. They looked like a beautiful couple as they walked into the room and started searching for their table. Since Michonne was a nominee, they were seated towards the front of the room. Upon finding their spot, Rick held the chair out for Michonne and she took up a seat where her place card was. She and Rick shared a smile.

"This is really nice," he said, glancing around at the other people who were there.

"It is," Michonne replied.

"You know anyone here?" Rick queried.

"I know _of_ them," Michonne answered. "I mean, I recognize a few people. But I don't really know any of them."

Rick nodded his head, "You feelin' nervous?"

"Hmmm, not really," she admitted. "Not yet, anyways."

Rick smiled, "Well, I can tell you right now that I am."

"What? Nervous?"

"Yeah," said Rick. "I don't know why; I know you got this."

"Awww," said Michonne as she grinned at him sweetly and took hold of his hand. "I think that's why I'm feelin' okay."

"Why?"

"Because," Michonne replied. "You're here with me."

…..

"Thank you for the kind introduction, Deanna," Michonne started as she glanced around the room at all of the attentive people; most of them, strangers to her. Being the first to speak to the group, it turned out, proved to be slightly nerve-wracking; she just wanted to get it out of the way and return to her seat beside Rick. It was, however, a requirement that the nominees offer some background to the work that had earned them the honor of being considered for the prestigious award. Michonne found Rick's eyes in the mass of faces; he gave her a wide smile. She placed her hands atop the lectern and steadied her breathing. "Turning Point has been the type of Program I have always imagined myself working on; Turning Point has been _the_ Program I have always wanted to create. It had, for a long time, been merely a dream of mine. Now, I am so very lucky to have been given the opportunity to see my dreams come to fruition. I must thank everyone who allowed me to not only design this Program, but supported me throughout. Everyone who believed in the kind of work that I wanted to engage in. Everyone who put their time and energy into this Program. I am grateful to them all. In this relatively short time, we've come a long way!"

Michonne offered a bright beam at the audience, and then pressed the clicker to begin her presentation. A picture of three smiling youths appeared on the large screen; Michonne gestured to them. "These young people here will each be graduating from Turning Point in three weeks; they have been with us from the beginning, and in three weeks' time, they will be ready to start the next part of their journeys. The one on your left is Patrick; he likes Lego, hanging out with his friends, and collecting baseball cards. At Willow Bend, where our facility is housed, Patrick is in charge of the recreation hall. He rosters other participants on to shifts, and keeps track of our equipment. He also does tutoring with our education and training groups. The other participants always look to him for guidance and assistance when they are finding it difficult to keep on track. He is kind-hearted, and always goes above and beyond in offering his peers support. It should also be noted that Patrick received his GED while he was with Turning Point. Patrick came to us after getting in trouble with drugs and stealing. After leaving Turning Point, he plans to continue to work his recovery program and engage in further study: He hopes to one day become a youth worker. Patrick deserved one more day with a chance."

There was applause from the group; Michonne nodded, allowed them to finish, and then continued. "The young lady in the middle is Cyndie. Cyndie loves her family, enjoys camping, fishing and other outdoors activities; she is quite the talented artist, as well. At Willow Bend, Cyndie has been learning about coaching and physical education. She regularly helps out with our Turning Point softball team, and has a really good right arm for pitching. She's smart, too. She has been assisting other young people with their Individual Learning Plans; these plans help them to map out their educational goals for their time with us, and well into the future. Cyndie came to us because she got into fights at school, one of which left a classmate of hers with a broken nose. After leaving our Program, Cyndie hopes to gain a qualification in the aged care sector so that she can help elderly people like her grandmother. Cyndie deserved one more day with a chance."

The audience applauded again, before Michonne spoke once more. "Finally, the young man to your right is Noah. Noah likes comic books, music, and helping people. He is a bright boy with a bright future. At Willow Bend, Noah assists other young people with their reading and writing. He is patient with his peers, and always tries to ensure that no one ends their day angry or sad. He is a beacon of positivity for all of our participants, and a friend to all. Noah came to us after he was a passenger in a car that was reported stolen. His experience has been a little different from many of our other participants because Noah was not at fault, but circumstances led to him being charged with a crime. We were fortunate that he was allowed to serve his time with Turning Point. He has helped so many other young people along the way. When Noah leaves us, he will finish his education. He then wants to go on and attend law school. Noah deserved one more day with a chance."

There came more applause from the crowd and Michonne offered them a smile. "Without these inspirational young people, I wouldn't be standing here before you, on the brink of joyful tears for all that they've accomplished. Turning Point has not just been a way for them to have their records expunged, but a way for them to get on with their lives, learn new skills, and be part of something worthwhile. Without this Program, who knows where Patrick, Cyndie, and Noah would be. They are the ones who should be praised, because, in all of this, they've worked the hardest since _they're_ the ones who took the opportunities that were given to them. They're the ones who took the hand that was dealt to them, and made the most of it. They did something positive with it. And it has not been an easy road for them to travel, not by a long shot. Yet they have persevered, and are an inspiration to me, every single day. Like the message behind the title of our Program conveys, each person comes to a stage in their life that can be a turning point for them. What counts in that instance is not necessarily the decision that is made, but the way in which they deal with what comes after. That is what our Program is about. What we do with the life we've been given and how we move forward from the setbacks in our lives. These young people have shown me, more than anyone, that what we have done, and the mistakes we have made, do not determine who we are or what we will become.

I am proud of the work I have done; I am honoured to have known the participants of Turning Point, as well as the diligent, considerate and gifted staff. We have grown together as a team, and look forward to what is still to come. I thank the Department for giving me this opportunity to share with you all the achievements and aspirations of the young people we are working with. I am grateful for the opportunity to continue my work, and for the recognition. Thank you."

Michonne smiled at her audience as they gave her an energetic round of applause. She found Rick's gaze once more; he nodded his head and beamed brightly at her before blowing her a kiss.

xXxXx

The heavy overnight bag hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Rick yawned and stretched out his weary body as Michonne kicked off her shoes and proceeded to turn on the lights in her house. She placed her purse down on the coffee table and Rick removed his boots and slumped into the sofa.

"It's good to be home," he said, while watching Michonne tie her hair back; she fell down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It is," she replied, resting her hand on his knee. Rick took hold of it as they entwined their fingers.

"Where are you gonna put it?" he asked, grinning at Michonne. She sat up, let go of his hand, and then reached into her bag; after retrieving the neatly boxed, asymmetrical glass plaque that was emblazoned with her name, she smiled. She removed the trophy from its case, and held it up; the light reflected off of its flat surface.

"I'm not too sure," she answered, handing it over to Rick after he gestured for her to do so.

"Well," he said, placing it down on the table. "We can always wait until we officially move in together."

Michonne smiled, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Rick draped his arm over her shoulder, and they leaned back into the sofa; he kissed her temple and then said, "We've got a few decisions to make, don't we?"

"We do," said Michonne, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling Rick about the offer of promotion. She had gotten busy with work, with the lead-up to the Staff Excellence Award, and, unwittingly or not, used those instances as a reason not to speak to Rick. They were in a really great place with their relationship, and the longer she took to tell him about it, the more it seemed she was keeping it from him. After thinking about it briefly, she sat up and faced him. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I should have told you this earlier…"

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly feeling worried by the seriousness of her tone, and the firm expression she wore.

"I'm gettin' there," she said, with a little nervous laugh. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier; it just never felt like the right time. But I don't want you to feel like I was keeping it from you…"

"Michonne," said Rick. "You're worrying me; please, get to the point."

"Sorry," she said, before sighing deeply. "When Deanna told me that I was being nominated, she also said that they want to promote me."

"You're gettin' a promotion?" asked Rick. "That's good news, right?"

"Right."

"But?"

" _But_ , the job is based in Alexandria, Virginia."

"Okay," said Rick. The mood quickly changed. He tried to remain calm and supportive of Michonne, even though his stomach was in knots and his eyes were glazed over. He was dreading what she would say next.

"It means I'd have to move to Virginia," she stated; she could see the sadness in his eyes as her words sank in.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Rick asked, his voice strained; a throbbing in his temple set in. "Were you just gonna take the promotion and then up and leave me?"

"No, Rick," she offered. "I just needed time to think…"

"So, you needed time to think about how you were gonna leave me?"

"No," said Michonne; Rick stood up and started pacing. "Hear me out."

"I'm tryin' to hear you," he said before standing still and placing his hands on his hips. "But you're not bein' fair to me, Michonne. You kept this from me…"

"I needed to _think_ , Rick," she said, growing as frustrated as he was.

"You needed time to figure out how you were gonna let me down easy," he said. "That's it, isn't it?"

"No," she said. "That's not it."

"Then why couldn't you just be straight with me when you found out?"

"I don't know, okay?" she said, getting to her feet and walking towards the kitchen.

"Michonne!" Rick called after her.

"What?" she replied loudly, while searching through the cupboard for a glass tumbler; her throat suddenly dry.

"Talk to me," he said, following after her.

"I don't wanna fight with you," she replied, as she closed the cupboard door and leaned against the counter; her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry," offered Rick, quietly, sincerely. He let his irritation dissipate; opting, instead, to speak calmly with his beloved. He stepped towards her and placed his hands to her upper arms; he caressed her in a comforting manner. "I'm just scared about what this means for _us_. Things have been goin' good for a while now."

"I know," she admitted. "And this promotion doesn't have to change that."

Rick nodded.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about it sooner," said Michonne. "I really _did_ need to think. There was a lot for me to process. You get that, right?"

"I do," he answered, before brushing her hair from her face.

"And I need you to know I wasn't trying to close you out or push you away," she swore.

"Okay," he said honestly. "I understand. But, tell me, _please_ : Have you made up your mind?"

Michonne inhaled a deep, slow breath, took hold of Rick's two hands, and then stared into his eyes, "Yes, I have."

A/N: Okay! We will find out what decision Michonne has made in the next instalment. We're so close to the end of this story and I want to cry! It's been great traversing it with you all, Dear Readers. I always get so sad when I end a story :'( Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!


End file.
